I've Worn That Face
by Cleo Leo
Summary: An AU Fic that branches out from the episode 'Silly Love songs'. Written before episode was aired so it's doesn't follow canon.  Kurt/OC Flint. FLIRT. Klaine Friendship, one-sided Klaine, on both sides. Frienship is hard, love can be harder.
1. Chapter 1

Just something I wrote to make myself feel better, after the whole WIGYA scene. Maybe it will help some of you. :)

"Sucks, doesn't it."

Kurt rub his eyes quickly, startled by the sudden presence of somebody else. Flint towered over him for a moment, before deciding to take the vacant seat on the bench that was occupied by the slightly tear stained boy. Flint rubbed his thighs nervously, as though steeling himself from quickly retreating.

"What?" Kurt asked, clearing his throat slightly, trying to sound normal.

"Watching the guy you like serenade someone else."

Kurt held his gaze, his face staying pointedly blank. Flint lifted the corner of his mouth in a small, sad smile and Kurt looked away quickly, feeling embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable. He let out a dejected sigh and let his head fall into his hands.

"Is it that obvious?" Kurt almost moaned.

"Maybe not to everyone," Flint mumbled softly. "But I've worn several of the same expression you had on your face before, so I'm a little more familiar with it then some other people."

"You have?" Kurt's muffled voice asked, sounding slightly disbelieving. Flint was an attractive guy, it seemed hard to believe that any feeling he had for someone would go unrequited.

"You aren't the only one who's had a crush on Blaine. And believe me when I say watching him sing 'Teenage Dream' to you was certainly not a picnic for me."

Kurt stilled momentarily, before shifting uncomfortably and sitting up a little straighter. "You and Blaine..."

"No," Flint interjected quickly. "We were never an actual thing. The occasional flirtation, but he was never really interested. And then you showed up, and he went all guru, and was visiting you all the time. And then you actually transferred here and I thought for sure he was gonna make a move on you or something. I was jealous at the very beginning, but I got over it. Blaine and I are a little too similar to be a couple. And I don't really want to date myself."

"Did...Was there..." Kurt stumbled momentarily before finding his words. Which came out with a sharp and angry edge. "Who knew? That he was interested in this GAP guy? Did anyone know this is why er were coming? Because someone should have warned me. This isn't exactly how I wanted to find out he had no interest in me."

"Honestly, I thought he was interested in you. Blaine is blatant flirt, but I thought you might have been different. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when he started going to The gap every other day and purchasing a single pair of socks each time that I started to get suspicious. If I had known for sure I would have told you."

"You don't owe me anything Flint," Kurt said. "If you like Blaine then you had no reason to tell even if you knew. It's Wes and David, or even Nick I wonder about. They're my friends, I thought friends shared things like that. At least to save me some of this embarrassment."

"Alright first," Flint said standing, "I liked Blaine. I don't anymore. Secondly, Blaine is a private person, he probably didn't tell Wes or David. And thirdly, Blaine should have been the one to tell you. He's dense but I can't believe he's that stupid. You light up whenever you're around him, and he's the only one who ever seems to make you feel better. So he should of told you."

"So what should I do?" Kurt asked him hopefully.

"Kurt I can't tell you what you should do," Flint said heavily, rubbing the back of his neck in an anxious habit.

"Okay, but what would you do?" Kurt pressed earnestly.

"Me? I'd probably call him an inconsiderate flirting ass and punch him. But if you wanted to be the better person, which I know you are, just say you hope it works out for him. Hope his choice makes him happy and then you can start looking for the someone who will be better for _you_. The person who will sing every song just for you, and not anyone else." Flint kneeled in front of Kurt who had again lowered his head, trying his best to hide. "Hey," Flint said softly, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It's okay. He's just a guy. One of many guy's, you'll be okay. You're too amazing to let this keep you down. Come ne, where's that brave boy who had the gut's to sing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'?"

Kurt gave a watery chuckle and looked up, almost smiling.

"There he is," Flint said, smiling fully. "Just behind those residual tears. Brave Kurt."

Kurt flung himself forward suddenly, hugging Flint tightly even as they fell ungracefully to the floor.

"Whoa!" Flint grunted in surprise, sitting them both up, while Kurt still clung to him tightly.

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled in to his neck, clearly stifling a sniffle or two, but sounding truly grateful. "I'm just...thank you."

Flint adjusted slightly and pulled them both back up to there feet. "Well, you're welcome," he said, separating from Kurt's hold and straightening his jacket, and after a moment of hesitation, straightening Kurt's as well. Kurt laughed slightly, fixing his own tie and breathing deeply, trying to compose himself.

Flint sighed again, slapping Kurt lightly on the back before shoving his hands in his pockets. "Come on," he said warmly, beginning his slow even stride, "I'll buy you pretzel."

Kurt didn't say anything, but he followed, his usual swagger not quite as confident or upbeat as usual. Perhaps Flint noticed, because he pulled one hand out of his pocket and swung the arm over Kurt's shoulder and pulled him along, making some comment about one of the many other mall goers unfortunate choice of pant. And the small gesture made Kurt feel, even if it was just a small degree, a little bit better.

I don't know anything about Flint, except he's one of the rumored Warblers. But There we go, just a little take on it. You never know what happens in Glee, but I think Kurt is really strong, so you know, whatevers. Let me know what you guys think of this or even just your feeling towards the WIGYA video. Love to all.

And I didn't have this beta'd so sorry for mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to continue this, at least until Tuesday, and I find out what the real deal is, but until then this is what is sustaining me, so here it goes.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone :)**

Flint was not much of a talker. At least when it was one on one. He functioned well within groups. He was witty and sarcastic, always quick to joke around and have fun. But get him alone with a single person, he usually always falls apart. Fronts were easy to keep when he was surrounded, but alone he was to vulnerable, to afraid of being open, of becoming to exposed.

So talking to Kurt by himself, comforting and reassuring him was some what out of character. Which is why it had surprised both Flint and Kurt that he had done it. Even going farther to extend an invite to prolong their encounter, was more shocking still.

So it was his own fault, that he now found himself in the food court, sitting awkwardly across from Kurt. Flint looked everywhere but the table he sat and the person sitting with him, while periodically taking large bites of cinnamon pretzel. Kurt on the other hand stared at nothing but his plain pretzel, while taking minuscule nibbles every few seconds, seemingly unable to do anything else.

"So," Flint finally said, swallowing his last bite, "Your pretzel okay?"

Kurt looked up, startled briefly by Flint's sudden question. "As far as mall food goes it certainly isn't bad."

"I imagine you're quite the expert, from what I hear you're an avid shopper."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "Dalton doesn't exactly allow me to show it but yes, I have exceptionally good taste in clothes."

"I don't doubt it."

"For example, I wouldn't typically buy clothes from The GAP, even something as menial as socks."

Silence. Thick and awkward silence.

"Sorry," Kurt said, biting at his pretzel. "Now I'm just being petty."

"It's...alright," Flint assured him, his voice slightly uncertain. "No one would expect you to be perfectly okay right away. It would be weird, if you weren't a little bit bitter.

"We're you bitter?"

"Was I–"

"When Blaine stopped flirting with you, or you found out he wasn't interested," Kurt rushed on quickly. "We're you bitter? Did you feel like screaming, and crying, and throwing things all at the same time?"

Flint flushed deeply. "I don't really...I can't exactly remember how...After a while I just focused on something else. Sorry, but I'm not really comfort–"

"Don't," Kurt interrupted quickly. "I'm sorry you don't have to explain anything to me, I shouldn't have even asked. That was too personal."

Kurt finished the rest of his snack in embarrassed silence. Once done they both gathered their trash and tossed it simultaneously into the bins. They stood there, momentarily doing nothing, before a low humming was heard, making them both move. Flint reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scanning it quickly.

"David says everyone is heading back to the parking lot now. Time to go back to school. Who's car were you in?"

"I was in Wes' car, with Blaine."

"Oh," Flint grumbled, re-pocketing his phone. "Well if you want I can have Nick trade with you, you can come back with me, if you'd rather."

"I think I would prefer that, yes."

"Alright, let's go. You ready to find out what happened?"

"I suppose. Won't be a big surprise though. Who would say no to Blaine? Especially after a display like that."

"Don't worry," Flint insisted, "I've got your back."

"Thanks," Kurt said, as the walked back towards the exit.

"And for the record," Flint spoke, looking resolutely at the ground. "I wouldn't buy socks at The GAP either."

Back in the parking lot, all the Warbler boys were gathered together, talking as Kurt and Flint approached.

"Hey," David greeted. "Where have you to been?"

"Got caught up talking about foot apparel," Flint supplied.

"So, how'd it go?" Kurt asked, turning his attention towards Blaine, who was leaning against a car, looking very pleased with himself.

"Well, Sebastian was both flustered and flattered. But I've got his number and a date on Saturday. So all in all I'd say it went pretty good."

Kurt smiled tightly, "Well congratulations. I hope that works out well for you."

"Me too," Blaine said, smiling in an all too dreamy way, causing Kurt's stomach to turn uncomfortably. "Thank you so much for the help guys, I really appreciate it."

"It was good practice. Just another way to get us prepared." Wes said neutrally. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's," Blaine said, standing properly. "You want shotgun Kurt?"

"Actually," Flint cut in, "I was hoping Nick wouldn't mind going with you, and I'd take Kurt."

"Fine with me," Nick agreed.

"Oh," Blaine said, looking very taken aback. "Well okay, if Kurt want's to–"

"I do," Kurt insisted taking a step closer to Flint.

"Alright, well, Blaine, Nick, David with me. Let's make sure we all get back before curfew." Wes called authoritatively, unlocking his car.

The rest of the Warblers dispersed, heading to the cars in the groups they came. Flint lead Kurt to his small two seater sports car, conversation dead between them. Once buckled he turned the car on, followed quickly by turning his music up significantly louder than usual. For this Kurt was grateful, because it allowed him to let out another frustrated set of tears without the embarrassment of Flint over hearing.

So there we go. I was told Gap guy is named Sebastian, so yup.

Thanks!

Much love,

Cleo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys!**

**SO thanks for everyone who is still reading and reviewing. It's really sweet of you guys, and I appreciate it sooooo much.**

**And You Are Airborne, said that if Kurt and Flint have a thing, they would be Flirt, and I thought that was really funny :) hahaha, Flirt.**

**And I don't own Glee or the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

X

Kurt stood inside the music lab, shuffling the sheet music in his hands, waiting for one of the practice rooms to open up. He wanted something new for his repertoire, as solo auditions were coming up soon and he wanted to be prepared, just in case.

A few moments later, Wes and David came out of one of the rooms, laughing pleasantly, shoving papers into their bags.

"Hello Kurt," Wes greeted.

"Gonna get some practice in?" David asked.

"Yeah, were you guys practicing too?"

"Mostly just messing around," David answered.

"Just arranging some music," Wes explained, before raising a hand in greeting. "Hey Flint."

Flint sidled up next to them, a book of music in hand.

"Hey guys, are you all waiting for a room?"

"No, Wes and I were just leaving. But you and Kurt can take the one we had, if you don't mind sharing."

Kurt and Flint both stilled. They hadn't been alone together since the drive back to school on Monday and that was three days ago.

"Good idea David," Wes said smiling. "You guys can help each other. Flint's a senior member, I'm sure he could teach you a lot Kurt, and Flint, no offense, but Kurt could probably help with some of your high notes."

"Oh yeah, not offended by that at all," Flint joked.

David grinned brightly, slapping Flint playfully on the arm. "Just go and practice. I know your Mom expects you home before five."

"Oh David," Flint swooned over dramatically, "You care for me so! What would I do without you?"

"You'd have to find a real boyfriend to hang off of. Now go practice. Wes and I have a history project to work on anyway."

"Ramifications of Watergate," Wes mumbled, walking with David towards the door. "Thrilling."

Without looking at Flint Kurt shuffled in to the room setting his things down. Flint followed and shut the door behind him, leaning against it, staring at Kurts back.

"So," Flint said, after debating to himself what he wanted to say. "What are you singing?"

"Well," Kurt began, shuffling the papers in his hands again. "I was considering 'As Long As He Needs Me', from _Oliver!_, but musical theater doesn't tend to translate well in accapella. So my other two choices are Mariah Careys' 'Alone In Love" and Imogen Heap's 'Goodnight And Go'. But probably the later, because it would make for a great acapella piece"

"I see," Flint said.

Kurt straightened up, looking at him sharply, not sure what to make of the tone he had used. "What?" he asked, his own tone accusatory.

"Nothing," Flint defended.

"That tone wasn't nothing. What?"

"It's just...those songs are about...love...that isn't reciprocated..." Flint said Slowly.

"Yes, so what?"

"Well, why do you have to sing about that?"

"Because that's how I feel," Kurt explained, folding his arms across his chest. "And I like singing about how I feel."

"And I think that's important. I sing what I feel too but, there are different ways to present that particular feeling."

"I don't understand."

"Well," Flint began very carefully, aware he was in potentially dangerous ground. "Don't you think there's a little hope in heartbreak?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt questioned, looking affronted.

"Just, hear me out." Flint pleaded, sitting himself at the piano bench. "Losing something, always leads to an opportunity to gain something else. You know, closed door, open window. You have a great voice Kurt, but I feel you're always doing these melodic, sad songs. Couldn't you try something else?"

"I didn't bring anything else."

"Do you sight read okay?"

Kurt just gave him an "Oh please," kind of look.

"Right, of course you do," Flint said, opening his music book and setting it on the piano. "This is a song by Sara Bareilles, she is a personal favorite of mine. And no offense but I think it sends a better message the your other choices."

"Just play," Kurt snapped.

"Gosh, you don't have to be snippy," Flint muttered under his breathe but never the less started to play. His hands were large, and not quite as agile as the typical piano player, but he was good, and he began the upbeat bluesey swing of 'Gonna Get Over You'

Kurt leaned over Flints shoulder to get a good view of the music. His voice ringing very clear in to Flints ear.

"_Goodbye _

_Should be sayin' that to you by now, shouldn't I? _

_Layin' down the law that I live by, _

_Though maybe next time_"

"That's right, keep going," Flint encouraged.

"_I've got a thick tongue, _

_Brimming with the words that go unsung _

_Simmer then the burn for a someone, _

_A wrong one_"

Flint hummed in appreciation at that line. His head bouncing along with the piano.

"_And I tell myself to let the story end, _

_My heart will rest in someone else's hand _

_My 'why not me?' philosophy began, _

_And I say _

_Ooh, how'm I gonna get over you? _

_I'll be alright, just not tonight _

_Someday, oh I wish you'd want me to stay _

_I'll be alright, just not tonight, _

_Someday_"

Kurt paid close attention to what he was singing, processing the words. He understood why Flint had recommended it. It wasn't your typical one-sided love song. He worked through the rest of the song, his feet tapping along enthusiastically, Flint occasionally throwing in a harmony. By the time Kurt finished the last "someday", and Flint was finishing off his last chord, they were both smiling broadly.

"See," Flint said, looking up at Kurt. "That's the way you should be singing."

"That did feel pretty good," Kurt agreed, straightening up."So, what are you singing?"

Flint fiddled with the pages of the music, swallowing his nerves. "I settled on 'Uncharted'. I related to it best."

"Okay," Kurt said expectantly.

"Okay?"

"Sing it."

Flint bit his lower lip, "I'm not really–"

"How do you expect to audition if you can't even sing with one person in the room? I won't judge you if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried," Flint countered. "And it's not the same thing."

"Please?" Kurt pouted, sitting down on the piano bench. "I want to hear you."

Flint grumbled resistantly, aggressively flipping the pages of the book before resting his hands on the keys.

"_No words, My tears won't make any room for more,_

_And it don't hurt, like anything I've ever felt before, this is_

_No broken heart,_

_No familiar scars,_

_This territory goes uncharted_..."

Flint's voice was surprisingly soft. Not anything like the volume and power of Blaine's, but it was sweet and sincere, which was a pleasant change from the other Warblers. But he was a little to unconfident, to aware he was being scrutinized, and began to waver towards the end. So Kurt joined him in the last chorus, forcing Flint to raise his voice to be heard.

Both voices and piano finished at individual times, but it only seemed to improve the sound. Flint looked at Kurt, his smile small.

"That's good," Kurt assured softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I–"

But the practice room door smung open, Blaine stepping in.

"Hey Kurt I've been..." but he stopped when he saw Kurt was not alone. "Oh, Flint, I didn't know you were here."

"Kurt was helping me with a song."

"I see," Blaine said, still looking puzzled. "Wes and David didn't mention you were here too."

"Is that okay?" Flint questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah of course," Blaine assured quickly. "I just wanted to ask Kurt for some help."

"What do you need?" Kurt asked, sliding off the bench.

"I was hoping you could help me pick an outfit out for Saturday."

"Your taste in clothes is fine Blaine, what do you need me for?"

"I'm super nervous for Saturday, I'd just feel better if I knew for sure I was gonna look great."

"What's got you so worked up Blaine?" Flint asked smoothly. "Afraid you won't be up to Blondies standards?"

"Well it's _Sebastians_ first date and I want to make sure he's comfortable. He's already admitted to being nervous."

"Maybe you should have doubled first. Eased him into it." Flint suggested.

"It occurred to me, but there's not really anyone to double with?"

"What about Wes or David?" Kurt asked.

"Both of there girlfriends are busy this weekend. And the refused to go together. Said it would be awkward."

"Kurt and I will go with you," Flint offered standing.

Blaine looked taken aback. "I didn't know you and Kurt were a thing."

"We aren't," Flint shrugged. "But you're our friend and we're both gay, so maybe that would make things more comfortable for Sebastian."

"...well, okay. Thanks," Blaine said, rocking on his feet. "I'll let you know the details tomorrow."

"Great," Flint smiled.

"Soo, Kurt, fashion advice?"

"Yeah, you go up, all be there in a minute." Kurt promised.

"Alright, thanks," Blaine said, giving a cordial smile and leaving.

Kurt, turned to Flint, his teeth clenched, "What the hell are you thinking!"

"I didn't mean–"

"Why on earth would I want to go on a double date with them! Bad enough knowing that he's going to be out on one, but to have to actually witness it!"

"Think of it this way. Now you'll be able to see hoe it goes first hand, and if something will actually come of it. It will be like closure. So you can really start to move on with your life. See it to believe it."

Kurt gathered up his things in a slight fury. "I am so angry with you right now."

"Don't be sore Kurt, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Kurt nearly threatened, marching out of the room.

X

**I've always hated reading fics with all the lyrics in it so I just put some. But I do really like both of those songs, so go have a listen ;)**

**Thanks and Love,**

**Cleo**


	4. Chapter 4

**So everybody, just so we're clear. I am a hard core Klaine supporter, but with mounting evidence my hopes were slightly dashed. But as this continues, Flirt is also looking okay, at least in the AU non-canon sort of fashion. So I'm gonna keep this up, even with the episode tonight, though I really can't wait to see what really happens.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, and the story and author alerts that have been made. I am really beyond thankful for it. I couldn't stop smiling when I was going through my mail. Thank you a million times, your support means the world to me, and it's really keeping my updates frequent.**

X

"The green V-neck sweater," Kurt repeated certainly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Blaine I'm sure."

"And the black jeans?" Blaine re-asked, holding the pair of pants up in question.

"Clean, classic and effortless. Trust me, it's the best way to go."

"Alright," Blaine said, putting the chosen outfit on a hanger and setting it back into his closet. "Thanks."

"Happy to help," Kurt said, sitting pertly on Blaine's bed. "So...Sebastian. I didn't know he was your type."

"My type?" Blaine responded innocently, taking a seat next to Kurt.

"You know, blonde surfer type."

"I don't know that I have a specific type. But he's very cute and very sweet. You know when you meet someone and there's just that spark? A natural attraction."

Kurt tried desperately to keep from rolling his eyes. "I'm vaguely familiar with the idea, yes."

Blaine just smiled brightly again. "That's pretty much how it was."

"Alright, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked, unable to keep out the tone of disappointment. "That you meet someone."

"I didn't want to jinx it. In case nothing happened."

"But you had us all help you at the Gap. I'm just wondering why you didn't mention anything before hand."

"Why does it matter?" Blaine breathed out, confused.

"Because it's just the sort of thing you tell your friends."

"Friends don't share everything."

"But best friends share the important things," Kurt burst out, standing abruptly.

"That's not exactly fair," Blaine said, standing as well, his arms folded. "You're suddenly all hung up on Flint and you never mentioned anything to me."

"Hung up on Flint?" Kurt repeated, not approving of the distaste in Blaine's tone as he had said it. "What's that supposed to mean."

"You two ride together on the way back from the mall. And then I find you both cozy-ed up in a practice room."

"We were _practicing music_."

"Well that isn't what it looked like," Blaine accused. "I Don't care if you like him Kurt but it isn't fair for you to get upset over Sebastian if you didn't feel the need to share about Flint."

"There isn't anything to tell. Flint and I are just friends."

"Fine," Blaine said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Just be careful okay."

"Why? Am I suddenly in danger by becoming better friends with him?"

"Just, be cautious. That's all I'm suggesting," Blaine said offhandedly, his smile tight. "Now, you have homework and I have homework, so go and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine," Kurt said, picking up his things. "And try to get to bed early."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm hoping it will cure your bout of grouchiness," Kurt finished smartly, leaving the room.

The next day Kurt and Blaine interacted as usual, the argument apparently forgotten on Blaine's part. While Kurt was polite enough to pretend it hadn't happened, he was still quite upset with Blaine, so he canceled their everyday lunch meeting and studied in the commons. The room was pleasantly deserted, the silence proving very beneficial to the equations he was solving. He only stopped when he felt someone sit down beside him, and it wasn't Blaine, because that wasn't how Blaine smelled.

"Being quite a Book worm today," Flint said, looking briefly at the work laid out in front of Kurt.

"Just less stuff I'll have to deal with when I'm at home," Kurt said without looking up. "And I'm still mad at you for yesterday, don't think I've forgotten."

"And I'm still gonna make it up to you. Starting with tomorrow night being totally on me. Since I got you into it. That's why I'm here actually."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I talked to Blaine earlier. He want's to do an early dinner and then a movie. We can all just meet at the restaurant, and if it goes totally south you and I can skip the movie or something."

"Alright. Even if we exclude that fact that I _think_ this is a bad idea," Kurt said, setting down his pencil. "This entire thing is a very bad idea."

"You're over reacting," Flint told him, but Kurt plowed on.

"Not to mention the fact that it's given Blaine the entirely wrong idea about us. We got into an argument last night because I expected him to tell me about Sebastian, but since I didn't tell him about _you_, I had no right to complain. There isn't even a you!" Kurt exclaimed, exasperated.

"Really?" Flint gasped. "I hadn't a clue that I was imaginary."

"Don't get smart with me, you know what I mean."

"He just sounds a little jealous to me."

"Jealous?" Kurt scoffed in disbelief. "Of what?"

"Probably thinks I'm gonna steal you away from him. Nothing bothers Blaine more than if his followers aren't at his beck and call."

"Shut up," Kurt snapped. "That's an awful thing to say."

"Doesn't mean it's any less true," Flint admitted. "I know your close to Blaine and everything, but you forget that I've known him a lot longer."

"I don't want to talk about this, could you go please? I want to finish this before I go home today."

"Just one more thing," Flint said, standing obediently. "I'd hate for you to drive back to Lima just to have to come back tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to just stay at my place tonight. I live really close, so I don't board."

"I don't know," Kurt began uncertain. "My dad thought I'd be home for the weekend."

"I'll let you pick out my clothes for tomorrow," Flint offered, exploiting Kurt's weakness for fashion. "Whatever you select I will wear."

Kurt exhaled harshly, trapped. "Fine," he agreed. "But whatever I choose, no matter what."

"Deal," Flint confirmed, and left the room without another word.

X

Kurt packed an overnight bag and walked down in to the entrance hall to meet up with Flint, who stood there, playing with his car keys.

"Ready?" Flint asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Okay, I'm parked in the South lot."

They walked down the front steps of the school, not getting far when they were halted.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, jogging up to him, pointedly ignoring Flint. "Hey, I wanted to make sure you were in the loop for Saturday."

"Yeah, Flint told me," he said, nodding in Flint's direction.

"Do you need a ride back from Lima tomorrow?" Blaine asked politely.

"No, it's fine. I'm staying at Flint's tonight."

"Oh, okay," Blaine said looking between the two of them. "Fine, then I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Yeah, looking forward to it," was Kurt's awkward reply.

"See you Blaine," Flint said smiling slyly, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder and guiding him towards the parking lot, leaving Blaine to watch them go.

X

**Okay, there should be an update later tonight. Before the episode hope. It will contain the "date". So I Hope everybody enjoys,**

**Push the peace and toss the hate,**

**Cleo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now I'm gonna watch glee.**

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**

X

Flint pulled into the driveway of his house, which indeed was very close to the school. It was a sweet house, clean lawn and well kept garden. Most endearing was the vast collection of wind chimes that decorated the porch, each knocking and ringing in different pitches. Kurt laughed slightly, watching them while Flint fit his key in the lock.

"My Mom likes wind chimes," Flint muttered, sounding embarrassed.

"It's charming," Kurt assured, following him inside.

"Just don't go into the backyard. The chimes aren't bad, but you might not feel the same about the garden gnomes."

"Oh goodness, gnomes," Kurt said, laughing.

"Flint, honey! Is that you?" A women's voice called, followed by soft, rustling foot steps.

"Yes mom."

Mrs. Wilson stepped into the entry. He brown hair, splashed with grey was pulled into a messy ponytail. She wore clean and simple black pants with a sweater, protected by a slightly stained apron.

"Oh," she gasped, her mouthing dropping open at the sight of Kurt. "Hello there. And who are you?"

"Hi, Mrs. Wilson. I'm Kurt."

"Oh, please, Sharon is just fine."

"Kurt's a friend for school," Flint explained. "We have plan's tomorrow with some other guys. He lives in Lima so I offered to let him stay the night here."

"Of course," Sharon said, still looking sufficiently shocked. "I'm just...You have someone over, that's great. I'm gonna finish dinner then, you two go up and relax. You're dad is home at six, so we will eat then. Alright, you two just...wow...well it's a pleasure to meet you Kurt, let me know if you need anything." And she walked back from where she came, in a still dreamy state.

Kurt turned to Flint, looking for an explanation. Flint said nothing, but headed up the stairs, wordlessly asking Kurt to follow. Kurt did so, looking at the collection of photographs that decorated the walls as he went. The time line of family portraits taught him something right off the back, Flint was the youngest of three, an older brother and sister appeared to have proceeded him.

Flint went through the door at the end of the hall, sitting instantly on his desk chair, swinging around to face Kurt. Kurt stood in the doorway, taking in the state of Flint's room, which really, gave nothing about him away. The walls were dark grey and white. He had a green bed spread, a black couch, shelves with books and movies. A desk with a computer and papers. There were no pictures anywhere, no posters, no trophies indicating any hobbies or accomplishments.

"You can sit down," Flint told him, pointing at his bed.

"Thanks," Kurt said, setting his things down and taking a seat. "So, your mom seemed incredibly surprised."

"Yup."

"I take it you don't have people over often."

"Often. Never. Take your pick."

"And why is that?"

Flint didn't say anything, but spun his chair back and forth uncomfortably.

"Flint?"

"You know I'm not good with people," Flint muttered.

"That's not entirely true," Kyrt pointed out.

"Please, everybody knows. I only function well in a group."

"Why do you get so shy? You have quite the mouth when you're around everybody else, why do you close yourself off if it's just one person?"

"Don't know," Flint admitted.

Kurt frowned heavily. "Why are you so afraid to be yourself?"

Flint swallowed, meeting Kurt's eyes, looking guilty. "Because I don't know who I am."

Needless to say, the topic changed very quickly after that.

Dinner was nice. Mark Wilson was a tax attorney, who loved golf and reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. He seemed equally surprised to find out they had a guest, but was much better at hiding it then his wife. Kurt also found out that Flint's older brother Ryan, was a Doctor, who lived in Chicago, and his sister, Chelsea, was in her second year of Law school at Ohio Western. And Flint, had no notion of what he wanted to do after school, or even if he wanted to go to school. Though want or not he would be going, according to his mom.

"Sorry you got the whole family history," Flint apologized later that night, as made up the couch with spare linens and blankets. "I didn't think they would talk so much."

"It's okay," Kurt assured. "It was nice to at least learn something about you."

Flint paused for a moment, before continuing to shuffle a pillow into a clean case.

"Are you interested in learning about me?"

"Friends share things," Kurt stated simply.

Flint stared at Kurt, who was sitting cross legged on his bed in a pair of crease free and mildly expensive pajamas. He looked away, walking with out a word to the light switch and flicking it off. Still in silence Flint crawled under the blankets on the couch, hearing Kurt doing the same thing over on his bed. In the darkness, nothing was heard but their breathing, until Flint broke it with something unexpected.

"My favorite color is yellow."

X

When Flint had told Kurt he was allowed to choose his outfit, he had of course neglected to mention that all of his clothes were essentially the same.

"How many button up shirts does one person need?" Kurt asked affronted.

"What? I like button up shirts. They work for everything."

"I've been lured here under false pretenses."

"Just pick one," Flint said, looking at his watch. "We have to get going."

"Fine, wear the dark blue one." Kurt commanded. "Let's go and get this over with. Let's find out if the blonde hair is any representation of his brains."

"Comments like that aren't going to win you any points with Blaine," Flint said, pulling off the T-shirt he was wearing for the selected top.

"I'll try to be polite."

"And I'll reel you in if you start to fail," Flint promised, securing the final button.

By the time the pulled in to the restaurants parking lot, Blaine's car was already there. Stepping into the restaurant, Flint and Kurt were greeted by a cheerful Blaine and an anxious Sebastian.

"Sebastian this is my good friend Kurt, Kurt, you remember Sebastian."

"Hi," Sebastian, all but mumbled, shaking his hand quickly.

"It's nice to actually meet you," Kurt said not moving far from Flint. "This is Flint."

"Hello," Flint said with a little wave.

"Are you ready?" The hostess asked.

"Please," Blaine said, placing a hand of Sebastian's back, following her into the dinning room.

It was a beautiful restaurant. Decorated tastefully and glowing with soft light. The conversation was minimal while they looked over their menus. Once their orders were placed they didn't have much choice but to talk, Flint volunteering to take the lead.

"So, tell us a little about yourself Sebastian. You work at the GAP, what else?"

"Well, I go Carson High school. I'm a junior."

"Any hobbies?" Kurt inquired.

"I play baseball."

Oh yes, he was just fascinating.

"He's very good," Blaine offered. "Has scouts already looking at him for college."

"That's great," Kurt said tightly, offering his congratulations.

"I guess," Sebastian shrugged. "I can't say I'm very interested in school, but I love sports."

It was a great relief when the food arrived, Sebastian was not very keen on conversation. Didn't seem keen on anything other then sports. Kurt couldn't help but think he would get along well with Finn.

"Kurt," Flint said quietly.

"Yes?" Kurt asked turning to him.

"You've got something," he said, raising the corner of his napkin to Kurt face, "right there." And he wiped gently at the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks," Kurt said, smiling.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, we're–" Flint began, but Blaine interrupted.

"They're not dating. Their just friends."

"Oh," Sebastian said, looking surprised. "I just thought...well you both looked so–"

"No, we're just friends," Flint assured Sebastian while looking at Blaine.

The rest of dinner was cordial, if not exactly friendly. While Sebastian seemed to have a good time, he also appeared to be unaware of the slight tension around them. While they all agreed that they were having a good time, movies just didn't seem to be in the cards. Sebastian's parents expected him home fairly soon, and Blaine wanted to be the perfect date, so was happy to oblige.

"Shall I drive you back to Lima now?" Flint asked, as the group parted way to their separate cars.

"No, just back to the school. I told my dad I was just going to stay for the rest of the weekend. I don't want you to go through the trouble of driving there and back," Kurt explained.

"You could stay at mine for the rest of the weekend. My parents wouldn't mind," Flint offered.

"It's fine, I've still got plenty of work to do, it will easier that way."

"Alright, if you insist Hummel."

Back at the school they slid out of the car and walked to the dorms. It was almost dark, and the hallways were mostly deserted. Once at Kurt's room, they stopped, standing awkwardly at the door.

"So he's a bit of a ditz isn't he," Kurt said, smiling bitterly.

"Total dumb blonde," Flint agreed.

"Well thanks for making the situation bearable, even if it was your fault we were there in the first place."

"But now you know that you are so much better than that guy, Blaine just has terrible taste," Flint assured enthusiastically.

"If you say so," Kurt agreed, sounding less so. "I'll see you on Monday okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Flint agreed as Kurt reached for his door handle. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kurt said, turning back.

"Why did you like Blaine in the first place?"

"Well he was nice, and welcoming. Charming, defiantly attractive. He always made an effort to spend time with me, and help me if I needed it. He shared things with me. Just the usual wonderful things I guess," Kurt admitted, blushing slightly.

"And has a lot of that changed?"

"Well, some of it, I guess, yeah," Kurt said, looking away.

Flint bent over, his mouth resting close to Kurt's ear. "Then why do you still like him?"

Kurt remained motionless, his mouth slightly agape.

"Good night Kurt," Flint said, pushing a hand carelessly over Kurt's hair, before walking away, as if he hadn't said anything at all.

X

**Hope you enjoyed, I think it was kind of rushed, but I wanted to get this out before glee episode was over.**

**Love,**

**Cleo**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so now that I've watched "Silly Love Songs" we now know that Klaine isn't completely out of the picture, but it is for now, sort of on hold. Anyways, the summary, has changed to accommodate its official AU, Non-canon status.

Getting some really good comments from you guys. It's nice to find out what you guys think and how you're all feeling about it. I'm growing really fond of Flint. There's a sadness in him for some reason that just makes me want to hug him.

And I know that Gap guy is actually named Jeremiah, but I can't be bothered to change it so in this world he is named Sebastian still.

X

Kurt was halfway to his dorm room when he realized that he had left his folder of music in the choir room. They had been released a little early today and in his haste to use the extra valuable time on his latest book report, he had forgotten to put it in his bag. He knew he had better get it now, because if Wes were to find it, it would lead to another long winded speech about responsibility, and how valuable, painstakingly arranged music should not be left around for anyone to see. Kurt loved Wes, and appreciated his almost desperate adoration for the Warblers, but really, he needed to take a serious chill pill.

Kurt approached the room, its door standing partially open, two familiar voices drifting quite clearly from within.

"I am asking you, very nicely to back off Flint," Blaine said, with a clear tone of false politeness.

"Your not actually being that nice," Flint bite at him. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Kurt made it very clear to me that he only thinks of you as a friend."

"We _are_ friends. And I haven't don't anything to indicate I feel anything more than that for him."

"I saw you drop him off at his room," Blaine spouted accusingly. "What were you talking about the required you to be so intimately close to him?"

"Now your spying? I was just saying good night. Not that it's any of your damn business."

"What are you real intentions?" Blaine demanded.

"Intentions?" Flint questioned through a laugh. "You sound like some 18th century father. You don't own him Blaine. And I don't need your permission to be friends with him, and I most certainly wouldn't need your permission if I wanted to see him romantically. What's your problem? Can he really not have any other support system but you? Are you really so insecure?"

"That's funny," Blaine responded snidely, "coming from you."

"You don't know anything about me. And if you took ten minutes to try and get to know people, instead of flirting with every cute gay guy you meet, maybe you wouldn't be so quick to judge."

"I really care for Kurt," Blaine said, with forced patience. "And I won't let you screw him over by getting him involved with your messed up life."

"Stop acting all high and mighty. This doesn't have anything to do with you, so butt out."

"No. You're no good for him Flint. And I can't tell Kurt what to do, but if you do not stop this I will make sure he finds reason to stop hanging out with you."

"Look, I like Kurt," Flint said softly. "And I'm not doing anything, so I'm asking you Blaine, to let it go, and back off. He makes things...easier. Things are better when he's around."

Blaine let out a grunt of frustration over the sound of rustling papers. "This isn't over," he snapped.

Kurt heard the footsteps and quickly dashed away from the door, nearly throwing himself down a stairwell to keep out of sight. Kurt leaned against the rail, his mind buzzing uncomfortably. _What the hell was going on?_

Kurt waited for several minuets to ensure the coast was clear before heading back to the room to get his music. The room was empty, void of anything, including his folder.Now adding irritation on top of confusion and anger, he stomped back to his room, not in any sort of mood to tackle the homework that needed to be done. So far, not the greatest Monday.It also didn't help that he received a couple texts from Blaine, asking if Kurt could come by and he would share everything about the rest of his date with Sebastian_. _Kurt was in no mood to hear Blaine's love sick rambling's about the dullest boy he ever had the chance to meet. Kurt couldn't help it, it didn't matter how nice or well intentioned the blonde had been, even if he hadn't been the one to ensnare Blaine, he was a guy Kurt could never find himself liking.

He typed out a quick, but polite reply declining the invitation, but promising that he would some other time, when there wasn't so much work to be done.The sanctityof his dorm was in his sights, but was blocked by the so familiar figure of Flint. He stood there looking as uncertain as ever, a black folder clutched in his hand.

"Hey," He greeted. "You forgot this, thought you'd want it back."

"Yeah, thanks. I was actually just there looking for it, glad you found it and not Wes."

"My pleasure to save you from the wrath of are fearless, but slightly crazy leader."

"Well I appreciate it," Kurt said, taking it from Flint and studying it intently. "Doesn't you mom expect you home?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out," Flint explained with a shrug."She say's you're welcome back anytime."

"Tell her I say that's very kind. Anyways I've got a ton of homework so I'd better..."

"Yeah, no problem, I'll see you tomorrow. We could grab lunch together, if you want."

"I usually eat with Blaine," Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Right, of course. At practice then," Flint said stepping away from Kurt's door.

"Yeah, practice. See ya." And Kurt slipped into his room before Flint had time to respond.

Kurt collapsed on his bed, rubbing his eyes fiercely. He needed to talk to Blaine, and he needed to talk to Flint. He needed to talk to someone and figure out what was going on, because there was defiantly something going on and by they way the two of them had been arguing, it couldn't be anything good.

X

Lunch the next day consisted of Blaine's retelling of his drive taking Sebastian home and the nauseatingly sweet peck they shared on the porch. Which is really not what Kurt wanted to hear while he was eating. Kurt made a subtle change of topic while Blaine took a drink from his water bottle.

"Do you not like Flint?"

Blaine lowered the bottle down, his eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

"You just...You seem to not like Flint very much."

"I like Flint just fine. We're both Warblers, we're friends. I may not be as close to him as I am with Wes or David or you but I like him just fine. Why do you ask? Has he told you I don't like him? Because that's a lie, and I don't think you should be hanging around liars," he finished in a very serious tone.

"No, he didn't say anything like that. I was only curious is all. I thought maybe he's done something to make you dislike him."

"Nope. Nothing comes to mind," Blaine said smiling.

"Well that's good," Kurt said, returning a small smile. Kurt reached into his bag, under the pretense of finding his English book, which wasn't there. "Oh shoot. I thought I grabbed my book and I didn't. I gotta go and get that, I need it for class. I'll catch you later at rehearsal okay?"

"Okay, I'll save you a seat next to me," Blaine said with a wink, and walked off, leaving Kurt to go unnoticed leaving the opposite direction that his dorm was located.

Finding Flint wasn't as easy as he thought, but on his third try Kurt found him in one of the many practice rooms of the Music Lab. He came in without knocking, shutting the door with a snap as soon as he was inside.

"Shit Kurt," he gasped. "You scared me."

"I'm gonna ask you something, and I need you to tell me that truth," Kurt rushed.

"Sure, what's up? Are you okay?"

"Do you have a problem with Blaine?"

"Well I hadn't. Not until recently."

"And he has a problem with you?" Kurt asked quickly.

"I can pretty much say for certain he doesn't like me very much right now, yes."

"So he was lying to me," Kurt breathed quietly. "Why would he lie to me?"

"Kurt, what's going on?" Flint asked, standing from the piano bench, his forehead creasing in concern

"Why were you guy's arguing the other day? You were arguing about me, and I want to know why."

"You weren't supposed to hear that Kurt."

"Well I did. And I want to know what the heck is going on!"

"Blaine is uncomfortable with the idea of me being close to you," Flint said slowly. "He's just concerned about you. Which I understand, but I really don't think it's his business. And whether you agree with me or not I don't think I over stepped by bounds by saying so. So if you want me to apologize to him I won't, no matter what side you take."

"Side? I'm not taking a side," Kurt said with a shake of his head. "I just don't understand why all this is going on over me."

"Honestly Kurt, don't worry about it. Blaine and I will sort this out, you just keep doing your thing and forget it ever happened."

"But I feel like I'm causing some rift between you two when it was at least peaceful before hand."

"Don't be so concerned about keeping the peace. Blaine and I are big boys, we can sort this out."

"Are you alright Flint?" Kurt asked, sounding heavily concerned. "I mean, is everything okay with you?"

Flint gave another soft smile. "I'm getting better all the time Kurt."

"I just don't think–"

"Don't think to hard on it. It's nothing you have to worry your pretty little head over."

"Will you tell me if there is? Something to worry about, I mean."

Flint ran his hands threw his hair, sighing heavily. "You are killing me Kurt," he said, opening the door. "Absolutely killing me." And he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's temple, before walking off, leaving an incredibly stunned and still confused Kurt in his wake.

X

**Hopefully chapter 7 get's up by tomorrow, if not then by Friday for sure. I wasn't sure if I should italicize Flint's and Blaine's conversation because it was heard but not seen, so I just left it as is. I hope it wasn't to confusing. Anyways, drop me a line, let me know how you feel :)**

**Infinite x's and o's,**

**Cleo**


	7. Chapter 7

**What ore could a girl ask for than the reviews from you beautiful beautiful people. Never fail disappoint do you? You all sway so hard core :)**

**and '****Sucks To be Human****' I'm glad I was able to make your day a little bit better.**

**I don't know you guys, but I love each and everyone of you. Have a wonderful day :) or Night, whatever time zone you may be in.**

X

Kurt was incredibly uncomfortable. He sat next to Blaine, who was talking about his interest in having a movie night that weekend, but unawares to Blaine, Kurt heard none of it. He could feel Flint staring at them. And every time Kurt glanced in Flint's direction, he didn't even turn away, he just kept staring, his face giving nothing away about what he was thinking, or feeling, or the reason for his staring. He just looked at him, looked until Kurt felt he might burn under his gaze.

Wes banged his gavel, signifying the end of their five minute break. "So we still need, one more song for regional's. And after deep consideration the council as decided we will allow open auditions. If you decide you want, you may audition with a piece of your choosing. Please take in to consideration the other pieces that have been selected, and how well the piece will translate into acapella."

Everyone seemed very excited with the prospect, all chatting about their ideas.

"That's all, you're dismissed," Wes finished with a firm tap of his gavel.

"So, are we getting coffee?" Kurt asked Blaine, picking up his bag.

"Oh Kurt I'm sorry," Blaine apologized. "But I have plans with Sebastian. We're seeing a movie, cause it's his night off."

"No, that's okay. I'll use the extra time to select my audition piece. I'm feeling very positive about this go around."

"You'll do great I'm sure. I can help you later this week if you need it."

"I think I've got it covered," Kurt assured. "Now go, you're boy is waiting."

Blaine smiled, hurrying happily out of the room.

"It's kind of nauseating, isn't it," David said, standing next to Kurt.

"A little bit."

"Well, he was always a closet romantic."

Kurt giggled slightly, "It's hard to imagine him as a closet anything."

"Trust me, he wasn't always so confident," David promised. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"I know it hurts. But I honestly don't think he knew you liked him. He couldn't be intentionally cruel."

"It's not as bad as it was," Kurt told him. "But thank you David. Your condolences for my loss is appreciated."

"You're gonna be okay," David said, clapping a hand firmly on Kurt's shoulder, giving him a sly smile. "I'm sure things will work our for you. Now if you'll excuse me, it appears someone would like a word with you."

David slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Kurt turned around, Flint was there, fiddling with the strap of his bag.

"Sorry about earlier," he said, blushing slightly. "I shouldn't have done that. But I really couldn't help it, you just looked so panic stricken."

"It's fine."

Flint smiled, shifting the weight on his feet. "So, the auditions..."

"What about them?" Kurt asked.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you would sing with me."

"Sing with you?"

"For the auditions," Flint clarified. "Audition with me."

Kurt released a very heavy sigh. "Flint..."

"We would be great. I know we would. I realize I'm not the same type of singer as Blaine, but together we have a really nice sound. Please."

"I don't know, Blaine might think–"

"Why do you care so much what Blaine would think?" Flint pushed annoyed, his forehead creasing. "Why should he care if we sing together. He doesn't like me right now, I know, but he doesn't get to decide who you sing with. It's your decision Kurt."

"I'd have to think about it."

"It's just singing."

Kurt looked at him sternly. "It's never just singing."

"Well can't we pretend? I'm more than happy to pretend it doesn't mean anything."

"What's going on in your head?" Kurt asked, folding his arms in irritation. "Could you explain it to me, because I honestly don't know what you're ever thinking."

"I like being around you," Flint admitted, staring at the floor. "You make me want to tell you things, which is a pretty big deal for me. And I'm not expecting anything. This isn't some sort of confession of love, cause I know you like Blaine, so I'm not expecting anything. I just want to sing with you."

Kurt rang is fingers gingerly through his bangs, thinking. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll sing with you, I'm saying yes."

"Thank you," Flint said, smiling widely. "This really means a lot to me Kurt."

"Well," Kurt began, straightening up, keeping a professional tone. "I'm flattered that you asked."

"Wanna grab a coffee? We can discuss our song options," Flint suggested, before adding slyly. "I'll pay."

"Free coffee, an offer I can't refuse."

The truth was, they didn't talk much about music. Coffee purchased, and sitting at a small table Flint asked question after question about Kurt and his life. His old Glee club, his friends, his family. What he liked and didn't like. Of course he answered very little about himself in return. Flint diverted any question Kurt asked about him, or answered with little to no actual information. Who answered "What's your favorite food" with "Salad"? Don't get Kurt wrong, he loved salad, but everyone knows that wasn't the type of answer people were looking for when they asked that question.

"What was it like growing up with two older siblings?" Kurt asked, taking a quick swig of his drink. "I only just acquired a brother so I don't know much about it."

"It was fine," Flint shrugged. "I don't really know any other way a living. My brother and I we're really close. His move to Chicago was really hard, for all of us. But he wanted to– well, it's where he wanted to be."

"Do they have a really awesome hospital or something?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"What do you want to do?" Kurt questioned further. "I take it you aren't interested in following the paths of your brother or sister."

"No, defiantly not interested."

"Well, what are you interested in?"

"Other than you?"

Kurt lifted his eyebrows deliberately. "Is this a confessions of your feelings?"

Flint just smiled weakly. "I wouldn't be that crass. I think that was my attempt at humor. I'm not very funny, without a crowd."

"You're trying to distract me."

"From what?"

"The truth," Kurt said frowning. "Any details that share with me who you might really be. Yellow isn't a lot to go on, as grateful as I am to you for sharing that tidbit."

"I love cinnamon rolls," Flint offered.

"Who doesn't?"

"People allergic to cinnamon."

"Touche, thou that usest humor for thy defense."

Flint flushed and looked resolutely down at the table. "My favorite book is _Peter Pan_. I can't swim. I'm allergic to scallops, and I found out the hard way. When I was eight, my brother forget me at the park, and I spent hours crying on the bleachers. My first crush was Burt, from _Mary_ _Poppins_, and my Dad is the only one I haven't come out to."

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" Kurt said, kicking Flint lightly under the table. "I always liked Burt too."

"Alright, I think that's enough for the day," Flint said, standing and throwing out his cup. "Let me get you back to school, my Mom will wonder where I am if I'm not home soon."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, following him out of the warm shop and into the much cooler outdoors. Back at school Kurt hoped out of the car, prepared to hurry back to his comfy dorm But Flint was hurrying out of his car, to stand intentionally before him.

"You don't have to walk me back you know."

"I know. Even if I wanted to I don't really have time, but I have something for you," Flint explained, handing over a small gift bag. "Since I promised to pay you back for Saturday."

Kurt took the bag gingerly into his hand, opening it slowly. Kurt's eyes widened as he pulled a soft grey scarf from the folds of the tissue paper.

"I heard you liked scarves."

"I do," Kurt breathed. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Flint tugged it gently from Kurt's hand and slipped it around his neck, smiling at the overall look. "I'm glad I chose that one, it's a great color for you."

"Well you are officially out of my debt I assure you."

Flint just smiled. "You wanna meet in the practice room tomorrow? We can get to work."

"Okay," Kurt said. "At lunch then. I'll see ya."

"Yeah, see ya Kurt."

X

**I didn't like this chapter as much as some of the others, but it had it's moments,**

**Any particular song you would like Kurt and Flint to sing? I have some ideas, but I would love to know what you guys thought would be a good song for the two of them.**

**Always,**

**Cleo**


	8. Chapter 8

**100 Reviews! I can't even believe it, a whole hundred. That is so bomb, I am happy dancing right now. A very happy dance.**

**So ****Fluffy Nugget ****asked what Flint looked like. I noticed that I didn't describe him. It didn't seem important since it was just a one shot in the beginning but now I guess he needs some description.**

_**He's tall, broad shoulders but a fairly lean body. I'm seeing dark brown hair, with some red in it. It would look really pretty in the light ;) His nose is on the long side, very slender and a few near invisible freckles, brown eyes, and straight teeth, he had braces in Jr high. He's good looking, in the way that people have always said it to him, but it never really occurred to him that it was true. Anyways, that's sort of what I see.**_

**I want to thank everyone for their words and responses. I want to acknowledge everyone, but it just gets so hard. So I'll try to thank a few at a time.**

SceneNeko, Maiqu, NotMyBabies, Sucks To Be Human, NorthernDownpoursMadePublic, Conona, Bennydevil2000, **for being such frequent and loyal reviewers.**

KurtColfer, Booth Seeley Booth, Alice, Sapphiretwin369, D.H. Knightly, Macey4xox, RobinWayne, Romeraven81, **for liking the "Flirt"**

And I don't own glee.

X

For the rest of the week, and the entirety of the following, Kurt and Flint didn't practice. The spent their time in the practice room arguing, almost non-stop. Each pitched different songs which were quickly dismissed by the other. It didn't help that to begin with their taste in music wasn't really the same. While Kurt found his joy in musicals and numerous pop icons, Flint favored indie bands and classic rock. At the beginning of the third week they finally came to an agreement. Auditions were scheduled for the following Monday, so they agreed for double rehearsals, lunch and after school for the rest of the week.

Due to the time Kurt spent rehearsing the frequency of Blaine's texts had increased significantly as a result. And while Kurt explained that he was spending all his spare time preparing for the auditions, he had neglected to mention he was working with Flint. This caused him to avoid most of the texts guiltily or respond with vague explanations. And not matter how many times Flint told Kurt that he wasn't doing anything wrong, he couldn't help but feel he was.

On Thursday, Flint didn't show up at lunch. Kurt sat at the piano, plucking at the keys for an hour and he never came. He was also absent from Warblers rehearsal, and no one said anything about a reason for him not being there. So after school, Kurt found himself standing on Flint's porch, knocking sharply on the door. A few moments passed, and the door was opened, Flint standing there in jeans and an oversized Ohio State sweatshirt.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't show up today, and you weren't at practice. I was–" Kurt stopped abruptly, what was he exactly?

Flint just smiled cheekily. "And you were worried?"

"I was concerned about the quality of our performance," Kurt amended haughtily. "Where were you?"

"Doctors appointment," Flint said, stepping back from the door. "Come inside, you'll catch a cold."

Kurt stepped inside the house, turning his critical eye back to Flint. "Doctors appointment? Is everything okay?"

"Eye doctor," Flint assured. "Just a check up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot," Flint shrugged. "The appointment was at ten and they had to dilate my eyes so my mom just let me skip. And I suppose it's sort of a miracle that we've come this far without it, but I don't actually have your phone number."

"Oh, right."

"But I'm glad you came by," Flint said, taking a few steps backwards. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Flint honey!" His mom's voice rang from the kitchen area. "I've got Doctor Morgans on the phone, can you do an appointment at four-thirty next Wednesday?"

"Yes, Mom!" Flint responded. "And Kurt's here, we'll be in the garage!"

"Dr. Morgans?" Kurt asked.

"Dentist. My mom likes to get all the yearly checks done around the same time."

Flint guided Kurt down a hallway and opened the thick white door at the end. When Flint had said they were going to the garage, Kurt had expected to find himself in a garage. But that did not turn out to be the case. It was a room built within the garage. The floor was carpeted in thick black plush, the walls were painted creme, with black foam rectangles spaced around the walls and ceiling to absorb sound. Drums, keyboard, cases of guitars and numerous other instruments lined the wall. Speakers and amps were in the corners, and there were several mic stands placed equally around the room.

"What is this?" Kurt asked, completely awed.

"My personal practice room and recording studio," Flint explained. "What do you think?"

"I think it's incredible. How many instruments do you play?"

"Seven."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Seven?"

"I didn't play sports when I was a kid, I played instruments."

"But seven?"

"Piano, guitar, drums, cello, clarinet, saxophone, and the flute." Flint listed. "I never liked the flute."

"You really are just full of surprises," Kurt praised, looking at him intently.

"Well I like to keep you on your toes," Flint said, walking to a sound board and flicking some switches "I thought we could record a musical track for the audition, that we don't have to worry about either of us playing the piano. And it will give us an opportunity to really preform the piece."

Kurt set down his things and shrugged off his coat, flipping his scarf dramatically over his shoulder. "Just tell me what to do."

It was a fascinating experience. Flint had Kurt play the piano part through a couple of times, and then they replayed the tracks, deciding which one they liked best. Flint taught Kurt how to work the board, and then Flint laid out the upbeat drums. They repeated the process, adding two separate tracks of guitar, and Flint taught Kurt a simple base rift to finish it all off. At the computer Flint took the individual tracks and laid them atop each other.

"Ready to hear it?" Flint asked, the mouse icon hovering over the 'play' button.

"Yes, play it!" Kurt giggled excitedly.

The sound that reached their ears was perfect.

"It sounds so professional," Kurt observed proudly.

"Well, we had some good talent at the instruments. Not to mention my equipment it pretty high tech."

"This stuff is spectacular," Kurt admitted, running his fingers gently over the strings of a guitar. "Did your parents pay for all this?"

"It was sort of cumulative gift for several birthdays," Flint told him. "And a future graduation present. And maybe a couple of Christmas presents too."

"Well, I think it was worth the sacrifice. It's brilliant."

Flint smiled a soft, tentative smile, "I'm glad you like it."

Kurt look away quickly from the underlining tenderness in that gaze. "So, you want to practice with our new track? It'll give us that opportunity to "really perform it", as you put earlier."

"I would love too," Flint said, restarting the track.

So they did. It started off with a lot of goofy jumping around, but eventually they fell into more appropriate interactions. Kurt hadn't had this much fun in quite a while, he missed the playfulness he used to have when he would preform. Bouncing into to Flint occasionally, singing to him, and to the imaginary audience they had in the way of the walls was making him giddy.

Some how, by the end of the song, Flint had been bold enough to put an arm around Kurt's waist. He swung them both lightly in a circle before pulling Kurt against him, his free hand moving up to tugged lightly at the scarf around Kurt's neck, the scarf he had given him.

"Do you believe that?" Flint asked quietly, looking very shy.

"Believe what?"

"That '_The worst is behind_'?"

"It's beginning to look like a possibility," Kurt responded breathless, noticing for the first time the dark gold ring that surround Flint's pupils, before the rest of the iris turned to an amber brown. When did his face get so close? "You're really close right now."

"Am I? I didn't notice," Flint mumbled, his face tilting a fraction. "I could move, if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? I'm...fine...I'm...how tall are you?" Kurt asked stupidly.

"Six three and a quarter inches."

"That's great."

Flint let out a ghost like laugh. "It has it's advantages."

Kurt struggled to find words, his throat feeling unnaturally dry and narrow. Flint's arm tightened slightly around him, the hand finding a new spot on Kurt's hipbone. Finally words spilled airily from his lips. "Are you going to kiss me?"

"I was considering it," Flint admitted. "Though I'm kind of content just to look at the increasing size of your pupils." He paused for a brief moment, nipping at his bottom lip with his blindingly perfect teeth. "Would you like me to kiss you?"

"I–"

But the door swung open,"Hey Flint, how was–" But Mr. Wilson stopped talking, as Flint and Kurt pulled instantly apart.

"Dad!" Flint gasped.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking around rapidly. "I didn't know you had company, you're mom just said you were...We can talk later." And he retreated, shutting the door with a click.

Flint moaned pitifully, leaning against the wall, his face in his hands. "Shit."

X

**Update will come soon. Thanks for the song thoughts, I've settled on something, upbeat, flirtation implied, and sort of pop rock. At least I think so.**

**Share love,**

**Cleo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello People! What be up in that internet world?**

**So the thanks today go to:**

CSICMCNISFreak:** For asking me to marry them, thank you so much I am flattered :) Maybe someday ;) lol**

Sassy Selena, NixxxRky,** for wanting more and liking Flint**

Leena7, **for liking the tone.**

Platowasabore,** for hoping correctly.**

CherryCrush1901,** Puking Rainbows :) yay!**

Faithcharity621, **For being so grateful for my updates.**

X

Kurt couldn't process what had happened, what had been about to happen, what was happening. He just watched as Flint swore uncontrollably into his hands. He wanted to stay. He wanted to go. He wanted to talk, but also he wanted to stop breathing altogether. But he should go, quickly. He shouldn't be there.._.I shouldn't be here_.

"I should go," Kurt gushed, panicked. He ran to his things, pulling on his jacket and snatching up his bag. "I shouldn't be– I've got to– I have to go."

Flint straitened up, fretful. "No! Kurt don't–"

"No, I have to go. I really have to go. I can't be here, I can't, I can't, I-I need to go," Kurt rambled frantically. He yanked open the door, breaking into a run. He almost collided with Flint's Dad in the foyer, who was pacing back and forth, his face pale and contorted in a look of pain and confusion. Kurt meet his eyes, his own face filling with panic as he stuttered out undecipherable apologies, nearly stumbling off the front porch in his rush to get away.

When did this happen? When did his friendship with Flint become so complicated? How could a stupid pretzel, a single act of kindness leave him in such a mess. He felt sick, his stomach was twisted and knotted. Like ivy crawling up a wall, wrapping, sinking needle thin branches tightly into the surface, not letting go. Flint was thinking of kissing him. Flint asked to kiss him, asked if he wanted to kissed, and even now Kurt didn't know what he was going to say. Flint, who was shy, and awkward and funny and sweet and kind and handsome and stupid, stupid, stupid! So stupid! Why did he have to put the idea of kissing into Kurt's head?

Kurt's eyes burned, as he pressed his eyelids soundly shut, to put a stop to their natural instinct to water. This wasn't fair. Kurt was angry and sad and confused. He felt guilty, for the lying he had been doing, for letting Flint get so close, so unbelievably close. Kurt liked Blaine. He knew he did. Though less than before. Less since he had chosen someone else, since he had become distant, and more possessive at the same time. Since Blaine had stopped liking Flint, only because Flint seemed to have taken an interest in him.

Blaine was selfish. He wanted his boyfriend while also wanting Kurt to spend all of his time with him, even if he hadn't been willing to do the same. And Flint was selfish. Because he was being too nice and too secretive. Because he didn't expect anything from Kurt, but he wanted something all the same. And Kurt was selfish. Because he still liked Blaine, but he liked Flint a little bit too. A little bit more everyday.

Damn.

Back at school he shut himself in his room. Laying on his bed, he stared almost comatose at the ceiling, as if willing it to explain things to him. He was lost, he didn't know what to do. He knew he should talk to someone. Maybe call Mercedes. Vent, cry over the phone. She would promise a shopping trip when he was back for the weekend. Fix things the best way she could, say whatever she had to to make him feel better. But he couldn't bring himself to get his phone, even though he heard it going off. Probably texts from Blaine. He should talk to someone, but he wouldn't, not yet. Not until he knew what he wanted to talk about, which parts he was willing to share.

Friday dawned drizzly and sad, not helping Kurt's mood in the slightest. Last night had been a nightmare. He hadn't slept well, he felt terrible, and he certainly didn't look much better. There were too many texts in his phone, too many messages and missed calls. But the newest of the texts was from a number he didn't recognize, so he opened it, worry creeping in at the words. It read : _David gave me your number, I won't be at school today. I'll meet you at the practice room, Monday at lunch. Please don't respond._

No mystery who sent that.

For the first time in weeks Kurt was sitting at a lunch table with Blaine. Blaine gushed on about how happy he was to have Kurt there, because it felt like it had been forever since he'd seen him. And while he praised him for his obvious dedication to his song and perfecting it, he also scolded him for letting it take time away from his friends.

"And you won't give me even a tiny clue as to what you're doing," Blaine said pouting. "I could help you! I really want you to get this solo."

"It's a surprise," Kurt said again, knowing that Blaine would indeed be surprised, though not in a good way. "I've got it under control, stop nagging."

"Sorry," Blaine grumbled. "I didn't realize I was such a bother."

"Your not," Kurt amended. Feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Blaine. I promise it's not your fault, I just didn't sleep well, I shouldn't take my bad mood out on you."

"Well, what are friends for? I'm here to help, even if it's just being an ear to get your angst out on."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. So what's new, we haven't talked lately."

"Well over than missing the socks off you, thing's have been really good. I went to Sebastian's baseball game last week. It was amazing. I know you don't like sports much but you should come with me sometime."

"I'll think about it."

"It would be perfect. Sebastian was telling me about this friend of his, we think you two should meet. We could double and stuff. He's supposed to be really nice and pretty good looking, since you don't have a boyfriend he thought–"

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt interrupted.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Are you...are you trying to set me up?"

"I guess. Sebastian and I though you two would really hit it off, then we could all–"

"You want to set me up? You _want_ to set me _up_? With some friend of Sebastian's? When you– how can you even– What the hell is the matter with you! Setting me up with...I can't even begin to–" Kurt spluttered grabbing at his hair in disbelief. "After that whole thing, after putting Flint down you want to set me up with some guy you don't even know? Some friend of your boyfriends? No. No, no, no, no, no. I can't even look at you right now," And Kurt piled his things in his arms and stormed out spectactularly, leaving the rest of the room to look bewildered over at Blaine, who sat, fork poised in the air, a stupid blank look on his face.

Kurt didn't speak to Blaine for the rest of the day. And Kurt was thankful that Blaine wasn't stupid enough to try a talk to him right away. If he thought Kurt needed time to cool down he was right, one word from him might have sent Kurt over the edge, and Blaine would have been walking away with a black eye, if not a broken nose. Kurt fumed through rehearsal, very grateful when it was over. He had something he needed to do. Ready to go, he walked up to the boy in mind.

"Can I talk to you? If you have time?"

David smiled, "Sure. Want to go for a walk?"

Kurt returned the smile, even if it was only half heartedly. "That would be great, thank you."

They walked in a slow lazy pace across the grounds. The air was damp and cold, but the rain had stopped so it wasn't uncomfortable.

"What's on your mind?" David asked, not prying, but sounding honestly interested and concerned.

"I went over to Flint's yesterday."

"Okay."

"Some things...happened." Kurt said, the words weighing heavy on his tongue.

"What sort of things?"

"Embarrassing things. Really bad things."

"Flint liking you things?" David asked, surprisingly nonchalant.

"'You know?" Kurt gasped in wonderment.

"Kurt I know everything," David said with a little wink. "Flint and I go way back, sometimes I can get him to talk to me. Which is rare, as I'm sure you've discovered. But sometimes with important things, he'll talk to me."

"That's good. I'm glad he doesn't lock everything away all the time."

"So what happened?"

"He almost..._we_...kind of almost maybe kissed."

"Alright," David said, encouraging him to continue.

"But his dad walked in," Kurt finished, blushing slightly.

"Oh."

"Which is terrible, because he didn't know about Flint...But I'm also a little bit grateful."

"Because you don't know if you wanted him to kiss you or not," David added wisely.

"Yeah," Kurt continued. "And Blaine want's to set me up with some friend of Sebastian's which really pissed me off. Especially since I over heard him telling Flint off for liking me, but he would be okay with me being with some stupid guy he knows next to nothing about. And it also really hurt because..."

"Because you like Blaine."

"Yes," Kurt admitted painfully.

David hummed lightly. "But, you also like Flint, right?"

"Yes. I think so."

"I see your dilemma."

"How do I handle this?" Kurt said, stopping their stroll abruptly. "I don't know what to do."

"Alright, I'm going to start off by saying, this isn't something you can avoid and you will have to deal with it."

"Okay."

"But just for right now, I don't think you should do anything," David reasoned. "You need to work out how you feel, before you make any decisions, and you need to be sure, or people will get hurt."

"But what do I say? How do I–"

"Tell Blaine that he needs to leave you alone for a while. And that he should never try to set you up ever again. And just tell Flint you need time to think things over. He's a pretty understanding guy and if you ask him to leave it be he will. I promise."

Kurt sighed heavily, feeling beyond exhausted. "I just feel so stupid. I'm scared I'm messing everything up."

"I honestly believe that everything will work out, and you defiantly aren't stupid. You're in a difficult situation, and to me it looks like your handling it the best you can. You're talking about it and you're asking for help. Not much else you can do."

"Thank you David," Kurt said, hugging him quickly. " For listening, and helping. It means a lot to me."

"We're friends Kurt," David told him, giving him a tight squeeze back. "I'm really honored that you trust me enough to come to me."

Kurt smiled. He was going to get through the weekend. He could make it through without worrying himself to pieces and he was certain he would be able to handle Monday. Monday would be fine. That's what he thought, until Monday actually happened.

X

**Sorry it was kind of short, and just really rambling. But it is what it is.**

**And I really like the idea of David, he just seems like he would be really sweet and understanding. So I thought he would he good person for Kurt to talk to.**

**So I hope you enjoyed :)**

**May the force be with you all,**

**Cleo**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to start out by saying the song they will be singing is "Falling For The First Time" By the Barenaked Ladies, whom I love. Some of the lyrics will be in this chapter, but if you would like to hear the actual song you may go to youtube to do so. There is also an Acapella version of this song sung by a group called The Xtension Chords. They do a goofy rendition of it, it's pretty cute. I just thought I would tell you all before hand, because sometimes I like to play the song while I'm reading that part, so I get a feel for what's going on.**

**I will also like you all to know, that at the moment I cannot confirm nor deny this is Klaine. I also cannot confirm nor deny that it is Flirt. But I am really liking the Flirt... so take it as you will**.

Sasijaha, thank you for pointing that out, definitely/defiantly, I would not have caught it, I'll be more careful.

Vi, Leslie, For pulling in favor of The Flirt :)

Sucks To Be Human, magical powers...I soooo wish.

Fizzy-Flo, Maiqu, Boothe Seeley Booth, Dear Near Scary, gleekcrazy, KurtColfer, For liking the Favid friendship

Conona, For always be happy with the updates

NixxRky, SceneNeko For missing Flint.

NotMyBabies, For worrying about Flint

Sassy Selena, For liking Blaine and Flint, just like Kurt.

Avalonfreak, For wishing Flint were a real person

NorthernDownpoursMadePublic, For wishing my a happy Valentines Day, right back at you :)

**And Happy Valentines Day to all of you, Be you single, or together with someone. Your boyfriends or girlfriends, husbands or wives are lucky to have you.**

**Ant to the singletons, you aren't alone, I'm right there with you.**

**I don't own glee.**

X

Blaine took the telling off fairly well. Though, he didn't quite understand why Kurt was so upset with him, he was only trying to help. He thought Kurt would want a boyfriend. Didn't David say once that Kurt was made to be loved? That the right person just had to find him? Blaine only wanted to help his best friend, find him someone as nice as the guy he had landed, not someone like Flint.

Kurt could tell Blaine wasn't very pleased to be asked to give him a little bit of space. Even less so when he said he had a few things to work out.

"What kind of things?" Blaine asked darkly.

"Just things. Personal sort of things," Kurt said, pulling out his phone, finding the time later than he had thought. "Look I have somewhere I need to be, I'll see you later. Maybe we can talk more after practice okay? But I have to go."

"Go where?"

"It's nothing," Kurt said absentmindedly, walking away. "I gotta go."

His feet stepped along the familiar path to the music lab, the beat of his heart increasing rapidly the closer he got. Kurt Hummel was not one to be nervous, so why did he have to suddenly develop a very unattractive set of sweaty palms and clammy skin. What if Flint wasn't there? What if he was, but then decided he couldn't talk to him, or he was too hurt by his running off to even listen to what Kurt had to say? What if–

But Kurt was standing outside the usual practice room, now all he had to do was open the door. Shouldn't be hard. Put hand on doorknob. Okay, now turn door knob. Good, now, open the door and walk in. And he did, with his lungs filled up with a disquieted breath. There was an instant change in the air which was noticed by both. Flint looked up briefly, only to look fretfully back at the floor, clearly just as anxious as Kurt.

He didn't look well. Tired, a little paler than usual. Like he was about to be hit hard with a cold. Just when the silence was about to reach the point of being physically unbearable, Flint spoke up, his voice not sounding quite his own, his eyes still glued resolutely at the ground.

"I'm sorry about the text. I know it sounded rude. But I was spending the whole day with my dad, and I thought it would be best if we weren't interrupted, especially by you, if you understand."

"I..." Kurt had begun, but he knew that wasn't how he wanted to start. "So, you guys talked?"

"Hard to avoid conversation after an incident like that. So yeah, we talked."

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Kurt asked, his tone both timid and guilty, as though he felt bad for asking.

"Do you really want to know?"

Kurt blinked in surprise. "Of course I do."

"He was upset," Flint admitted, digging the heel of his shoes into the floor. "Probably the most upset I'd seen him in a while, and he's had pretty bad moments in the past."

Kurt's face fell, fearing the worst. "Oh..."

"Not like that. At least...it's not the gay thing that bothers him so much, I don't think. I mean, he said it wasn't. He was hurt. That everyone else knew but he didn't. Like I didn't trust him enough to tell him, as I had with everyone else. He asked if I thought he wouldn't love me, or didn't love me enough to be okay with it. And I never thought that, it was just always harder with him. Cause he's my Dad, and I knew he'd love me regardless, he always has, but I just thought it might disappoint him. And what would I do with myself if that happened? I guess I'm a little bit glad he knows, and that it's out there but, I just wish I thought to lock that damn door."

"I'm sorry," Kurt murmured.

Flint looked up, his pained and tired eyes meeting Kurt's. "Sorry we got caught, or sorry it happened. Cause at this point there's not much reason to keep lying to you. If my Dad hadn't walked in or if you didn't stop me, I was going to kiss you."

Kurt paled almost comically, "I..."

"I suppose you won't tell me either way. What would have happened if he hadn't interrupted," Flint paused, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Maybe that's for the best anyways. I'm not sure I actually want to know. I probably wouldn't be able to stand the disappointment. Either it was going to happen but my Dad ruined it, or you would have stopped me. Kind of a lose, lose situation."

"I don't know," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I've spent days thinking about it and I honestly don't know."

Flint looked up, a gleam of hopefulness in his eyes. "What if I tried again?" And he pushed himself off the wall, taking a slow but deliberate step towards Kurt.

"What?" Kurt croaked, with much less than his usual eloquence.

"What if. I tried. Again?" Flint repeated, his tone gentle and decisive. He was in Kurt's bubble again, his hands placed delicately on Kurt's face. He moved his fingers so they brushed softly over his cheeks, down the curve of his neck and under his chin. Kurt's eyes fell closed at the almost hypnotic quality of the motion. He had never before been touched with such gentle precision and intent.

Flint's nose bumped so naturally and causally into his. He took his time, nuzzling slowly, stealing time with the Eskimo kisses, giving Kurt every opportunity to pull away. When Flint's breath become dangerously close to his mouth, he found his voice.

"I need...time," He quivered, his eyes remaining shut. "I"m confused...And I need some time...to think."

Flint's movement ceased and the room filled with silence. For the briefest of moments Kurt thought Flint was going to kiss him anyways. But he didn't.

"Okay," was the breathy reply he got, and Flint slipped away from him, as if he had never been there at all.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I understand," Flint said, pressing his back against the far wall again, clearly trying to regain an attitude of normalcy. "So, are we still singing together today?"

"Of course," Kurt said, also trying to sound as if his entire body wasn't about to collapse or melt clean into the floor. "We can't have all our hard work going to waste can we."

X

At the Warblers rehearsal they sat a few seats away form each other, stealing a glance after each song as if silently seeking the others opinion. About half of the soloist had gone, all of them good, but so far nothing breathtakingly spectacular. After a polite round of applause Wes stood again.

"Alright, who's next?" He inquired neutrally.

Kurt stood abruptly, before he lost his nerve.

"Alright Kurt, the floor is yours," Wes said, stepping back. No one noticed Flint walk over to the sound system and place in the CD.

"Hello," Kurt offered with a little wave. "Today I will be singing, "Falling For The First Time" By the Barenaked Ladies."

A small amount of laughter followed those words, but quickly dissipated. A cheerful reminder that teenage boys were predictably immature.

"And I will be singing with him," Flint added, jumping beside him, just as their intro started. Flint gave a devilish smile, miming a silly air guitar before he started to sing.

"_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser_"

Kurt bumped him slightly with his hip, taking the next verse.

"_I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out_"

Flint grabbed Kurt, pulling him front of him like a shield.

"_I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby_"

Kurt moved playfully away from him

"_I'm so fly, that's probably why it_"

And together

"_Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_"

They chorus had always been Flints favorite part, and he took it as an opportunity to take a look at the audience, all of them looking fairly surprised. He directed the first line quite obviously to Blaine, who took notice, stiffening visibly in his seat.

"_Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost_

_Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost_

_What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?_

_What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind_

_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

_It feels just like I'm falling for the first time"_

The rest of the song was a blur of smiles and playful antics. Kurt pulling at Flint's arm, Flint digging his fingers jokingly into Kurt's side causing him to giggle. The rest of the room disappeared, it didn't matter that they were auditioning for anything anymore, now it felt like this was just for them.

At the last "_Maybe the worst is behind_." They were holding hands loosely, looking shyly at each other. The track ended and the clapping began, Flint pulled Kurt against him, hugging him tightly, smiling into to Kurt's neck. "You were great," he breathed heavily into Kurt's skin.

"You too," Kurt muttered in elation, pulling back. Kurt beamed brightly, the adrenaline beating warmly under his skin. Before Flint was able to say anything else there was a rush of movement and color and Flint was being pushed aggressively away. He fell back, hitting a piano bench and falling on the floor.

"Shit!" he cursed, struggling to stand, "What the hell Blaine?"

Kurt stood speechless for a moment, before hurrying over to Flint to help him up.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Blaine seethed.

"Blaine, sit down," Thad ordered, standing, his face stern.

Blaine blanched slightly, but did not waver. "But–"

"Blaine you can't–" But what Blaine couldn't do, Flint didn't finish saying. His knees collapsed under him and his eyes lost focus as he released gasping words. "Oh god...Kurt go!"

"Wha..." Kurt, trailed off bewildered.

"Damn it," Blaine breathed, rushing forward and pushing Kurt away. "Wes, call an ambulance!" He commanded, kneeling over Flint. "David, get Kurt out of here!"

"What! No!" Kurt screeched, falling down next Flint's unconscious form, confused and scared.

"David now!" Blaine yelled, beginning CPR.

David grabbed Kurt, pulling him from the room with as much speed as possible. Kurt struggled, fighting him the whole way, desperate to stay. "Stop it! David let me go! What's going on? David!"

Blaine continued CPR while Wes talked on the phone. "Hello, I need an ambulance at Dalton Academy. A student has collapsed. He has–"

But Kurt heard no more, as David dragged Kurt away, his face like serious stone.

X

**Okay, so there way go. I wonder what you guy's are thinking? I hope you share :)**

**See you guys soon.**

**Blueberry Muffins,**

**Cleo**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys weren't to mad, I mean, that's the only really bad cliffhanger I've left you on so far. Anyways, this chapter hold a lot of answers. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thank you's for**

Nicksgirl24, AllHandsLinked, NotMyBabies, For Liking the song :)

Naparstnica, who sacrificed study focus

KurtColfer, Sapphiretwin369, Conona, K.-writter12, bennydevil2000, Mai Kugarashi, D.H. Knightly, for being concerned about Flint

SharkySheep, You know first story was called "Tug, my hearstrings" So its so funny that you said that.

Salamander Starfish, Wooldollycoat, Vixen-of-the-roses, Quake Wright, forever musically, NortherDownpursMadePublic, For using the term Cliff hanger in their review.

ShakesperianWaffel, for leaving thier first review.

Supermegafoxyawesomehot7, for exclaiming "AHHHHHHHH SLKDHTJKSDJFl"

I don't own Glee

X

David practically carried Kurt to his room. Depositing him on the bed and quickly pulling out his phone, is face not changing.

"Hello Mrs. Wilson this is David, an ambulance is taking Flint to the hospital...Okay, let me know when I can visit...thank you." He hung up the phone, collapsing heavily onto a chair.

"David, what the hell is going on!" Kurt burst out, angry.

"Kurt I'm sorry but I can't tell you," David said, rubbing his temples "Flint has told us explicitly that we aren't allowed to tell anyone who doesn't know, and that includes you."

"But we're– I mean I'm his..."

"Look Kurt I'm sorry. But Im not allowed to say. Just don't get yourself worked up. Calm down. His mom will call me back and I will take you to see him, and he can tell you, but for now you just need to stay calm. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

"How can you say that? How can you ask me to be calm! I'm worried! My– Flint just collapsed, he just passed out and nobody will tell me why!"

"I'm sorry Kurt, I really am but a promise is a promise. Just...just relax."

"Fine, yeah, I'll relax," Kurt grunted patronizingly.

David sighed despairingly, changing the subject. "So, that was some performance. You guys were great."

"It doesn't really matter."

"Oh course it matters. Flint never auditioned for solos before."

Kurt just shrugged. "Well he asked and I couldn't say no."

"Seems to me like you've developed a bit of a weakness for him," David said with a smile.

Kurt tucked his knees to his chest, releasing a heavy breath. "Yeah, I guess so. I just...its hard to explain. Sometimes, he just does something or says something that makes me...I don't know. And he's being so gracious and understanding, and it makes me feel like a jerk. And to top it all off Blaine just seems so angry, which I don't understand."

"Don't worry about Blaine. His heart is probably in the right place. Just don't judge him too quickly. Not until you understand what's going on."

"Well that's hard when no one seems to be able to tell me what's going on," Kurt snapped bitterly.

"Breathe Kurt. Just breathe," David instructed standing. "Come on let's watch a movie. Take your mind off things."

"Fine."

David selected a DVD at random, starting up the system, keeping his phone in his hand. Kurt paid little attention, mostly just watching David's phone for any sign of life. Eventually it rang, and Kurt dove to stop the TV while David answered it in earnest.

"Hey Mrs. Wilson...okay, thank you...I'll see you soon."

"What's going on? Is he okay?" Kurt question frantically.

"We can go and see him. He's awake, and he's asked for you to come. If you're ready that is, there's no rush."

"No, lets go."

"Alright, I'll drive."

"That's fine," Kurt said standing quickly. But he paused in the doorway, thinking. "But can we stop somewhere first?"

David nodded. "Sure, what do you need?"

X

"David, Kurt Hi," Mrs. Wilson said, outside the door of Flint's hospital room.

"Is he okay?" David asked.

"He's fine. I was on my way to get a cup of coffee, would you like to join me David."

"I'd love to," David said, stepping along the hall

"Kurt you go right in, he wants to see you," Mrs. Wilson told him, moving with David.

"Aren't you–"

"No you, go in. We'll be back in a bit." They walked away, leaving Kurt where he was. He swallowed quickly, opening the door quietly and slipping in. Flint was nestled in the bed, machines blinking and beeping, an IV tube stuck in his hand.

Flint straightened up at the sight of him, his mouth opening as if to speak but Kurt interrupted quickly, unable to control his panic.

"Do you have cancer? Are you dying?"

Flint chuckled weakly. "No, I'm not dying."

"You promise?" Kurt prodded further.

"Yes I promise. Now come here, stop looking at me like you're terrified."

But Kurt's lips gave an uncontrollable quiver, the plastic protected plants slipping from his hands onto the floor. Kurt threw himself onto Flint, clutching on to him desperately, sobbing into the dull blue hospital gown.

"Kurt! Kurt, it's okay, don't cry."

"I was scared," Kurt wept into him. "You just collapsed and I didn't know what was wrong. I was so terrified."

"Kurt, shhhh, it's alright. I'm fine, everything is fine," Flint cooed soothingly.

Kurt breathed deeply, regaining his self control and moving away from Flint. He wiped aggressively at his eyes and cheeks, before pulling up a chair and picking up the discarded bouquet, which he twisted nervously between his hands.

"Nice flowers," Flint commented.

"They were what they had in yellow," Kurt explained, handing them to him. "And roses just seemed ridiculous."

"No, I like them," Flint insisted, smelling them lightly before setting them on his bedside table. "Though from you, I might have preferred something a little less taunting as Tulips."

"Stop joking," Kurt bit out. "What's wrong? Are you sick? How come everyone seems to know but me?"

"Okay, just listen. I'll tell you, but only because I guess I have to at this point. I'm not dying, let me just make that clear," Flint took a deep breath before continuing. "I have congenital heart valve disease. When I was born my aortic and pulmonic valves weren't developed correctly so they don't work they way they're supposed too. I've had surgery, several times growing up, for replacement valves. Last time I had surgery I was fourteen, and since my heart wasn't going to be growing much anymore the porcine valves I have were supposed to be good for ten or twelve years. But now I'm here, so something obviously isn't working they way it's suppose to."

Kurt blinked slowly, trying to wrap his head around what had just been said. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me."

"Kurt..."

"This isn't the sort of thing you keep a secret. Do you know how scared that made me? I was terrified and nobody would tell me what was wrong. What if you died? What if...What if you had been so sick that you died and then I wouldn't have known, or been prepared because you didn't tell me."

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I scared you, but it's fine. I'm fine, okay?"

"Don't you trust me?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"Of course I trust you Kurt," Flint pushed, insistent. "I trust you more than I trust anyone else. But you have to understand, I have been coddled and protected by my family my entire life. Not playing sports when I was growing up wasn't a decision I made. To many surgeries, to much recovery time. And my parents were scared. Scared what might happen to me on the field. And I get it, I understand why they made those decisions but I was sheltered. And it made _me_ scared. And I know they didn't mean to, but I've spent my life worrying about the "what ifs". What would happen if my heart just stopped working. So I have been coddled, and scared of dying my whole life.

"And I haven't always coped well. I've been depressed and closed off and sad. But you didn't know about any of that. You didn't treat me differently, like I might break any second. And I didn't want you to treat me differently. I didn't want you to put up with me or hang out with me because you felt bad for the kid with the broken heart.

"And people have done that for as long as I can remember. Felt bad because I didn't come out working perfectly like everyone else. My older brother is a Doctor. He's a Doctor working in Chicago, trying to grow a heart from scratch. He's doing that for me. The easiest thing to do would be to just give me a new heart, but my condition is manageable with surgery so I'm not high on anyone's donor list. So he wants to grow me a heart. And he loves what he does, but he's doing it because of me. Not because he wanted to be a doctor when he was seven like everybody else.

"But I met you. And you make me feel... brave, Kurt. You make me not worry about it, and I don't feel scared or uncertain when you're around. And I didn't want to lose that," He released a melancholy kind of laugh, shaking his head. "God, Blaine was right, I am selfish. The truth is I'm kind of a mess Kurt. And you just...he knows you care too much, and you're hearts just too big. And he was pissed I was keeping it from you. That I was wrapping you up in my crazy life under false pretenses. And I didn't want you worrying about it all the time."

"Flint, your in the hospital. How do you expect me not to worry?"

"I don't need you to worry about me. I mean, it's kind of nice, because it proves you care but, don't."

"You thought I didn't care?"

"Well I can't always be sure with you," Flint told him, smiling weakly.

"Well I care," Kurt assured, taking Flint's hand in his own.

"Alright, and how is my favorite boy?" A women entered the room, dark cork screw curls piled up on her head, her face marked sweetly with age and laugh lines.

Flint's smile widened. "Dr. Morgans, my angel, how are you?"

"Disappointed to see you. You know how I worry," She tsked gently. "And who's this? Tell me you have finally wrangled yourself a boyfriend."

Kurt released Flint's hand instantly

"Victoria!" Flint exclaimed, blushing.

"Oh please don't be shy. I've know you since infancy, we can talk about this stuff. I remember him, twelve years old watching _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ and I knew exactly who he wanted to chitty chitty bang bang."

"Please," Flint moaned, covering his face with his hands. "I am begging you to stop, I really can't handle the embarrassment."

"Did you know he had a thing for Dick Van Dyke?" Dr. Morgans asked Kurt. "It was really cute when he was little."

Kurt just smiled, trying to restrain a laugh. "I had heard a rumor about that."

"Doc this is my _friend_ Kurt, Kurt this is my guardian angel, Dr. Victoria Morgans."

"Nice to meet you," She said, shaking Kurt's hand. "I hope your treating my baby well."

"Well...I..." Kurt stuttered.

"Leave it Victoria, he's just my friend. So lay it on me, what's the damage."

"Okay well, it appears that your replacement aortic valve has a small tear in it. Now, me can go in endoscopically and fix the tear but, I highly recommend just replacing the piece all together."

"Come on Doc, _more_ surgery?" Flint whined

"I want to try this time with a Bovine valve. It isn't as commonly done but it will last longer than the porcine and then we won't have to put you under again till you're thirty."

"Recovery time, how long are we talking?"

"Endoscopic," She said, weighing her words. "Maybe two weeks."

"And full replacement is six to eight!" Flint protested.

"You know recovery times varies, and you're young and in very good health so it might only be a month."

"I love you but you are ruining my life," Flint said, letting his head fall into his pillows. "I can't be held up for a month. I'm a teenager, bed rest is not my friend. What about school, and the Warblers? Regional's are coming up."

"Need I remind you that your health takes precedent over anything else."

"What do my parents think?" Flint asked.

"Your _parents,_ think you're in here having your way with this boy."

Flint laughed deeply, before muttering bitterly under his breath,"If only that were true."

.

"And he brought you flowers?" Dr. Morgans cooed, catching sight of them. "Oh that is so sweet."

"Leave him be Doc, we don't have that kind of relationship."

"Can't blame a girl for hoping."

"Can you go distract my parents for a few more minutes?" Flint requested. "There's something I need to clear up with Kurt."

"Okay, behave boys," She said with a wink and left.

"She is the strangest doctor I have ever meet," Kurt said, pleasantly surprised.

"She's been the doctor on my case since I was born. She has preformed all my surgeries, sort of just became part of the family."

"She's big on the boyfriend thing," Kurt commented

"Well," Flint stalled, looking guilty. "I may have already mentioned you to her."

"What?"

"It was no big thing, I was pretty much delirious when I said it so...it's not important"

"Come on, what did you say."

Flint fumbled nervously with the bed sheet. "When they were getting me out of the ambulance I said she better not let me die, cause I hadn't had a chance to win this guy over. And I wasn't leaving the world without getting him to kiss me."

"I will blame that on the lack of oxygen to your brain. You clearly weren't thinking properly."

"Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to treat me differently. And please don't treat me differently now. You make me feel normal and I can't lose that."

"Just...no more lies okay? If you aren't honest with me I don't think I can have any sort of relationship with you. I don't want to feel like your always hiding things from me."

"Okay, honesty, from now on I promise."

"I should go," Kurt mumbled, biting his lip. "You obviously have things you need to discuss with your parents."

"Couldn't you stay?" Flint pleaded. "I'm gonna have to fight them for endoscopic. I'm not having open heart surgery again. I could use you on my side."

"Defiantly not. I'm not going against your parents and your Doctor. You're on your own."

"Fine, but if I'm out of school for a month because you didn't help me I hope you can handle the guilt."

"I'm sure I'll survive," Kurt retorted. "But if you'd like, I'll come by tomorrow to see you."

"I would like that. Very much," Flint confirmed.

"Okay," Kurt promised, standing and moving away from the bed. But Flint grabbed his hand stopping him.

"One more thing. Let Blaine know it wasn't his fault. The push didn't cause the tear. I'm sure he's mopping in his room feeling guilty, so just, let him know for me. It wasn't his fault."

"Alright."

Flint lifted Kurt's hand up to his lips to kiss it softly. "Thank you."

Kurt blushed deeply, pulling his hand away. "I'll see you later," he mumbled, hurrying from the room, clenching his hand self-consciously as he went.

X

See, no terminal disease, I couldn't do that, it would be just a smidgen to cliche. But what would I know, this is probably super cliche too :)

Okay. Next chapter won't be so tedious.

Biscotti,

Cleo


	12. Chapter 12

So I re-watched 'Silly love songs'. And I selected my would be Flint from the Warblers. At the end of the warblers rendition of the song, _Silly Love Longs_,** he is the tallest in the middle of the back row between the blonde on the right and the shorter guy to the left**. Just so everyone knows ;) **Or you can google image search "Warblers silly love songs" and there's a group picture and he's the top left.**

**I would also like you too know you reviews are what keep me alive. They have a magic quality, it's the only way I can explain the fact that I've updated everyday. It's a bloody miracle for me. I should really wrap up those other in progress stories I have stuck in limbo. The guilt is eating at me...oh well...**

**Anyways, you're reviews rock. Like way better than the mountains.** 199! W00t! Officially my highest reviewed story. :)

X

Kurt went back to school with David, who seemed unsure of what he should say, if anything at all.

"Are you okay?" He finally settled on, pulling into the school lot and parking his car.

"I guess. I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to feel."

"Relieved he isn't dying?"

"Well of course I'm relieved he's not dying," Kurt grunted. "But I'm angry because he lied and I'm still worried about what might happen to him"

"That's understandable."

"It's just that, now I can't imagine my life without him. Which scares me a little more than it probably should."

"Just don't worry," David suggested warmly. "Let things take their course. Flints pretty strong, considering. Not that he hasn't had problems, but just try not to worry. I know he doesn't want that for you."

"Well I'll try," Kurt promised, shutting the car door. "Thanks for taking me David."

"Not a problem Kurt. You want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"No, it's okay. I've got to go talk to Blaine."

David lifted his eyebrows, concerned. "You sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing bad," Kurt said with a shrug. "I promised Flint I would."

"Okay, I'll see you later." And David went off in the opposite direction.

"Kay, thanks again," Kurt called after him

"Think nothing of it Kurt," David responded with a wave.

Kurt strolled slowly to Blaine's room, fretting slightly at the idea of seeing Blaine after the whole incident.

But he had promised, and he was beginning to understand why Blaine had been so upset. He was protecting his friend, his actions had been fairly reasonable given the circumstances. He just should have just gone about it in a very different way. But Kurt could forgive him for that. If he was cable of forgiving Blaine for one thing it was that. Maybe not for breaking his heart and finding someone else or even being such a hypocrite. But trying to protect him, that he could forgive.

He knocked briefly before opening the door to Blaine's room, per their usual routine. But Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his stomach dropped right down into his shoes. Blaine and Sebastian were clearly occupied by each others roaming hands and frantically moving lips. Fortunately they jolted apart at the interruption.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped disentangling himself from his boyfriend.

"Oh my God," Kurt heaved, looking absolutely appalled. "You are unbelievable." And Kurt retreated quickly out of the room.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine called, following him out, shutting his door behind him. He hurried after Kurt, who had already scurried halfway through the hall. "Wait!"

Kurt stopped, turning to face him in a fury. "I can't believe you! Flint's in the hospital and your putting the moves on your boyfriend."

"He was already planning on coming over. And he was just trying to make me feel better, I was worried too."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it," Kurt hissed. "Flint's fine by the way. He asked me to make sure to tell you that you had nothing to do with it, in case you were concerned."

"And I was. I shouldn't have shoved him, that was wrong, and I'm glad he's okay."

"Blaine what's the matter with you? I understand now that you were only trying to protect me but don't you think you went to far?"

"I was just looking out for you," Blaine explained hopelessly. "Flint isn't the right guy for you."

"But you don't get to decide that! You don't get to decide who's right for me, you lost the privilege when you started dating Sebastian."

"What? I get a boyfriend and then I'm no longer entitled to be a part of your life."

"Of course you are a part of my life," Kurt groaned in frustration. "But you don't get a say in my romantic pursuits because you didn't pick me!"

Blaine paused, his forehead creasing in confusion. "Pick you?"

"Yes Blaine," he said with a sigh. "You didn't pick me. As if it wasn't painfully obvious that I liked you."

"Kurt..."

"Don't. It's fine, I'm getting over it. We're friends. And I want to stay friends but you need to stay out of my love life because you aren't doing me any favors. And if there is...anything...any remote possibility that I might have something with Flint, who is a genuinely nice guy, who actually cares for me, then you have to stay out of it."

"But Kurt I–"

"Maybe it's best if we don't hang out for a while," Kurt suggested, stating at his feet. "Give some time to get over the awkwardness."

"But you're my best friend!" Blaine pointed out. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just more time for Sebastian. You should go, I'm sure he's wondering where you are."

Blaine looked about puzzled and embarrassed. "Kurt I didn't mean...It hadn't occurred to me that–"

"I know," Kurt interrupted. "I know it didn't occur to you. That's what makes it all so terrible. You kept me so close, and you didn't even think about me in that way for a single moment. So I need to spend sometime without you. Or I'm just going to end up resenting and hating you."

"I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't. We just need to take a break."

"Do you like Flint?" Blaine asked through a clenched jaw, as if he was desperately attempting to keep any accusation out of his voice.

Kurt gave a half smile. "I wasn't sure. I thought maybe I just liked the attention. Liked that he liked me. But, when he collapsed and I didn't know if he was going to be okay, all I could think about was how I _can't_ lose him. And I feel ridiculous for becoming so attached to him after only a month of really getting to know him, but I can't lose him. So yeah, I like him."

"Okay. Just...Okay, I'll see you around," And Blaine retreated gloomily back to his room.

X

Flint appeared to be sliding a disk into his laptop when Kurt entered the room. He lit up brightly as Kurt entered.

"Hey, you came," Flint said smiling.

"I said I would," Kurt shrugged, sitting down in the chair by the bed. "So what's the news?"

"I've convinced them to go with the Endoscopic route. I'm scheduled for Thursday."

"That's great, so you'll be back in two weeks?"

"Yeah, about," Flint said, running a hand through his hair. "So, what happened with the auditions."

"Well, we got through the rest of them today," Kurt told him.

"And?"

"Since you won't be available to practice for a while, our song was a no go."

"What?" Flint protested, shooting up. "No, you're brilliant! You deserve a solo, couldn't someone else sing with you."

"They suggested that actually," Kurt explained, leaning forward slightly. "But I turned them down."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to sing it with anyone else," Kurt said softly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Flint fell back into his pillows, puzzled. "...What?"

"I won't sing it with anyone else. It's our song. They can choose someone else's solo. I can wait."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Kurt said humbly. "We auditioned for the spot, and so it's both of us or neither of us. Besides this will give me more time to make sure you keep up with your parts. Someone's got to teach you while your out."

"You're volunteering to be my tutor?"

"Who's more qualified than me?"

"I'm just a little surprised you're willing to spend so much extra time with me."

"Don't sound so shocked. Why are you acting like I treat the time I've spent with you as if it's some huge burden."

Flint paused, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Don't be mad, but I kind of thought it was for you."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"You want to be here?" Flint asked him smirking.

Kurt frowned. "Didn't I just say that?"

"Not exactly," Flint prodded, still smiling. "Say it for real, it'll make my day."

Kurt pressed his lips together, letting the words that escaped sound small and near silent. "I want to be here."

"Again," Flint commanded fondly.

"I want to be here," Kurt sighed, sounding condescending.

"One more time?" Flint pleaded, waggling his eyebrows.

"I _want_ to be here!"

Flint leaned forward to ruffle Kurt's hair. "See, now I believe you."

"So, I talked to Blaine yesterday," Kurt mumbled, diverting the conversation away from the traces of intimacy.

"And how did it go?"

"Not as good as I would have hoped," Kurt said with a shuffle of his feet."But it started out poorly. Walked in on him and Sebastian making out."

Flint stiffened uncomfortably."That must have been terrible for you. I'm so sorry."

"I was more angry than anything else," he went on. "Since you were here and he didn't seem to be bothered."

"Well," Flint began, his tone laced heavy with reason. "If I had a gorgeous boyfriend that I couldn't keep my hands off of I might have done the same."

Kurt let out a snort of disbelief. "If you had a friend in the hospital I have a hard time believing you would be able to pass the time away with a game of tonsil hockey. You seem the type to have more self control than that."

"I don't know...If it were you, I doubt I'd be able to resist."

Kurt cleared his throat, fighting back his instinct to blush. "So what are you doing?" he asked as a desperate change of subject.

"I was about to put on a movie. My parents won't be visiting for a couple of hours. If you don't have anywhere to be you're welcome to join. In fact I would love if you did."

"I suppose I have some time to spare."

"So, have you heard of the most epic tale that is "The 10th Kingdom"?" Flint asked, holding up a DVD case.

"I can't say that I have," Kurt admitted, pulling his chair a few inches forward.

"Well, it's three disc's of pure magic, I swear to you," Flint gushed, with a giddy smile. "But we don't have to watch the whole thing today, it's much to long for that."

Kurt looked at him with a false sternness. "I feel like this is some ploy to ensure I spend time with you."

"I guess you'll ever know." Flint said coyly, pressing play on the screen. Kurt leaned forward, arching his neck awkwardly to see the screen without glare. "You could come up here you know. If you wanted to actually see."

Kurt flushed, but rose from the chair regardless. He sat gingerly on the edge of th hospital bed, seeming terrified it might attack him at any moment.

Flint let out an exasperated sigh, pausing the opening sequence to set his computer temporarily out of the way.

"Please," he chided with an exaggerated eye roll. "I don't bite." He pulled Kurt up fully onto the bed, tucking him securely into his side. He slid the laptop back on his lap, restarting the movie. He effortless wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder, giving him obvious permission to snuggle, but only of course, if he wanted too

"_Come wishing on a star..._"

X

**So I found out my friend won't read this story, but she's been reading all the reviews that you guys have been giving. So, feel free to give her a reason to maybe read it.**

**I feel kind of bad, cause David is getting all this stage time and Wes isn't, so, I'm going give Wes something important to do, maybe not in the next chapter but pretty soon, I don't want to be leaving Wes out, even if he's a bit of a stick in the mud.**

**And one last thing, who watched Glee last night and saw the preview for the next episode...cause I'm afraid now...so very very afraid.**

**Chipmunks,**

**Cleo**

Next time: _"Should it be beating that fast? Because it sounds like it's beating really fast_."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. Wednesdays are my busy days, so it's hard to get a chapter done to be posted Thursday. But anyways here it is. **

**Thanks for the following:**

CSICMNCISFreak It's Rachel not Mercedes...ewwww hahaha I'm a Wifey.

CallaSoreon, QueenMirror, Yomi, First review!

Mcnuggets, Mulder1921, it's okay, join the dark side that is Flirt

SceneNeko, Sassy Selena, Maiqu, Sapphiretwin369, adoring Flint

Booth Seeley Booth, k.-writter12, Flirt lovers

Macey4xox, For telling me friend to read :)

KurtColfer, you called me amazing, Im-a-blushing

Flirt, Lovefremione, Knowing 10th Kingdom, need I say more

nicksgirl24, gleekcrazy, For episode reassurance

clh2o, Well I like your style :)

NotMyBabies, Supermegafoxyawesomehot7, Dear Near Scary, CUDDLES/SNUGGLES

l L u c h i a l, Slut Blaine, hahahah

Essence of Magic, for asking me not to kill myself over it, made the late posting a little less guiltless

D.H Knightly, For a better looking Flint

**I don't own Glee, or the 10****th**** Kingdom, or any songs mentioned in this chapter.**

X

"No! He can't take Virginia!" Kurt yelped in protest, clutching on to Flint, frantic. "What happens next?"

Flint laughed at Kurt's obvious attachment to the movies characters. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Well put the next disc in!"

"As much as I would love to keep you in my company for another couple of hours, you have to go back to school and do your homework and my parent's will be here soon. But if you want too then stay, please, I'm sure my Dad would love to see you."

Kurt let out an embarrassed laugh. "You're right, I should go."

"No, you're right, you should stay," Flint challenged. "We can finish the movie, you can stay the night with me, I won't mind sharing my teeny tiny bed with you. It's been a while since we had a sleep over. And we seem to be doing okay right now. Comfy are we?"

Kurt took notice of the close confines they were in, crammed into the small bed. Kurt pulled himself from it, straightening his clothes and running nervous fingers through his hair.

"So, surgery on Thursday, when will you be out?"

"Anesthesia should wear off around four or four thirty. It depends, might be a little earlier," Flint explained with a shrug.

"Okay."

"How bout when I'm home recovering you come over and we can finish the movie. It will probably be more comfortable than here."

Kurt smiled agreeably. "Sounds like a plan."

"Looking forward to it," Flint said with a smirk. "Now go, before I change my mind and fake violent pains to make you stay."

"No using your condition against me," Kurt chided. "Remember, you told me not to treat you differently."

"So I did," Flint admitted solemnly.

Kurt gave a wink and gathered up his things, heading towards the door.

"Hey Kurt, thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, thanks for having me."

X

"Hey Wes, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked, approaching the head of the council after practice on Wednesday, with much more fake confidence than he knew he owned.

"Of course Kurt, what can I do for you?"

"It's about rehearsal tomorrow. I don't think Ill be able to make it."

Wes frowned slightly. "You know how important rehearsals are. Is it an emergency?'

"Well, not exactly," Kurt admitted guiltily.

"Attendance is important to the Warblers," Wes lectured. "We take that into consideration when selecting soloist and other rewards."

"I know, I do, but Flint goes into surgery tomorrow and I really want to be there when he wakes up."

"Kurt–"

"It's a one time thing," Kurt insisted, cutting him off. "I won't miss again I promise."

Wes let out a sigh. "I understand. And I will allow you to go, but I would like you to take into consideration that this is probably why Flint didn't want you to know in the first place. You can't change your life over this. I realize you two have gotten close, but it's a pretty non-invasive surgery, he'll be fine."

"Its not about the surgery," Kurt explained, sounding tired. "I know he'll be fine. But I want to be there when he wakes up. I won't skip practice again."

"It's fine Kurt, as long as you don't make a habit of it. Let him know we're thinking of him and we look forward to having him back."

"Thank you Wes. This means a lot to me. When my dad was...I just... it's important for me to see them wake up."

"Its okay Kurt," Wes said smiling. "Thank you for asking me first. Blaine would always just not show up. You could teach him a thing or two about it. Sometimes I think it's a shame he's a strongest vocalist, he gets far too cocky sometimes."

X

"Hello Kurt," Mrs. Wilson said, stepping into the elevator, standing next to him. "You're here to visit Flint? He hasn't woken up yet."

"I know," Kurt said. "I just wanted to be here when he did."

"Oh that is so sweet," She said, as if watching a baby kitten. "Come with me, he's changed rooms."

"So the surgery went well?" Kurt asked, trying to sound conversational rather than concerned.

"A complete success. We can take him home in a few days, so he can rest. He hates staying in the hospital, he's usually going stark crazy by now. I think your presence is soothing him. Thank you."

"I'm more than happy to here."

"That's sweet," She said again, almost simpering. "You're sweet."

In the new room, which looked near identical to the old one, they pulled up the two stiff hospital chairs to look on the sleeping form of Flint. Kurt wanted to laugh, his hair was a disaster, and he needed to shave. How did places as clean as hospitals always leave their occupants so ruffled.

"Kurt, do you mind if I ask you something?" She asked, fiddling with the sleeve of her coffee cup.

"Go right ahead."

"My son, he's very...private. He doesn't talk much about school or his friends or what he feels or thinks, but I can't help but notice he's developed a sort of fondness for you. And I only ask because I'm his mother and I worry and I want him to be okay, but I wonder perhaps, if you shared the same fondness for him. I just don't want him hurt."

"Mrs. Wilson–"

"Sharon,"she insisted.

"Sharon," Kurt amended, starting again. "Though he hasn't actually said it, he has made it clear that he is "fond" of me. And it isn't as though I feel nothing for him, but I haven't made a decision either way. But I have no plans to hurt your son. And no matter the circumstances I will never intentionally hurt him."

"Thank you," She said in relief. "You must understand that he's my baby and I already worry about his physical heart, I don't want to have to worry too much about the metaphorical part of it as well."

"Of course"

The silence that followed was broken by the chipper jingle of her phone, which she answered quickly, seeing the name of her husband.

"Hello honey...No he changed rooms after the surgery...no just wait there, I'll come get you." She let out a sentimental sort of sigh. "My husband, like every man is rubbish with directions. I'll be right back."

Kurt waited till she was out the door before shifting closer to the bed, taking Flint's hand, staring at his fingers. "Now would be a great time for you to wake up. Before your dad gets here. It's already awkward with just your mom. So if you could wake up, please do it now."

"Can I just say, that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever woken up to after surgery. And there's a nurse on this floor built like a god."

Kurt looked up at the hoarseness of the voice. "You sound awful."

"Just thirsty," Flint said, trying to sit up. "Could you–"

"Of course," Kurt said, filling a cup with the water from the plastic pink pitcher on the bedside tray. "Here."

Flint took a grateful sip, settling back into his pillows. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Would you prefer if I go?"

"No, you don't have to go. Its only that you keep surprising me," Flint admitted sheepishly.

"Surprising you how?"

"Visits, willingness to spend time with me, coming here after my surgery," He listed. "You have to be careful, I'm gonna start thinking you like me. And I would hate for you to get my hopes up."

Kurt looked slightly affronted. "I'm not trying to lead you on, if that's what you think."

Flint shook his head. "I don't think you would do it on purpose. But you know how I feel about you, and you just keep doing things that make me think its mutual."

"You've told me how you feel?" Kurt said in fake bewilderment.

"I said I liked you."

"When you said that you meant it platonically, I know you did. I can tell the difference."

"Well what about actions speak louder than words?" Flint asked suggestively.

"Oh, but I do so love words," Kurt cooed over dramatically.

"A singers weakness. Though we can hardly say I'm a man of them."

"You aren't too bad when you actually use them."

"Well Kurt Hummel, if I didn't make it clear enough, I like you in a not so strictly friend only way. In fact I was hoping when, I'm no longer confined to a bed, I could take you out, just the two of us."

Kurt raised a singular eyebrow. "A date?"

"Only if you want too."

"Well–"

"Hey honey, you're awake," Sharon said, dashing over to kiss her son.

"Hey mom, hey Dad. Yes I'm awake," Flint said, his smile slightly strained. "You're timing is excellent as always."

"How do you feel?" His dad asked, standing next to his wife.

Flint smiled genuinely this time. "I'm fine, better than usual even."

"That's my trooper," Mr. Wilson grunted proudly, before turning to Kurt, looking uncertain. "Hello Kurt, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you sir."

"Good, that's good.."

"And how are you?" Kurt asked him politely.

"Fine, just fine. Glad my sons...okay...happy."

Kurt nodded, preparing to leave. "Well I should go, let you guys...I just wanted to make sure Flint was okay."

Flint reached out, grabbing at Kurt's wrist, pulling him close to the bed. "You don't have to go," he said in a hushed tone. His parents turned away conveniently, suddenly searching in Sharon's purse for what could be deciphered from their mumbling as 'tic tacs'.

"I should go," Kurt whispered. "This is...a little awkward. It's fine, I'll come visit you when you get home. Promise."

"But...My question...you didn't answer–"

"We can talk later. After you've showered, and shaved. Not that the stubble is a bad look for you but, I was kind of used to seeing you so clean cut, if you understand."

Flint gave an obviously well practiced puppy pout. "Please don't go. You just got here."

Kurt shook his head. "Your parents–"

"I don't care."

"I care, and I'm pretty sure they care. I'll see you later."

"Fine, break my heart."

Kurt just smiled. "Never on purpose."

X

"Hello Kurt."

"Hey Sharon."

She, ushered him inside warmly. "Flints up in his room, just come down if you guys need anything."

"Thanks," Kurt said, galloping up the stairs, two at a time.

Flint was laid up on his bed, numerous items gathered around, in an attempts to keep himself occupied.

"Hey, my savior from boredom," Flint praised extravagantly. "Thank goodness you're here, I can't read anymore."

"You've lost the ability?" Kurt questioned, he's voice filled with snarky skepticism

"No, just all desire. So, ready to finish 10th kingdom?"

This was Kurt's fourth visit to Flint's since he had gotten back from the hospital. They alternated between music practice for the Warblers, and finishing their movie.

"Yes, I'm excited to see how they top the magic of Kissing Town."

Flint let out a chuckle. "I knew you'd like that."

"A town where everybody falls in love, what's not to like," Kurt pointed out.

"Well, come on Snow White," Flint said jokingly. "Get up here and I'll start it up."

Kurt hesitated. Even having shared the bed with him several times he still felt nervous about being pressed so close to Flint, who seemed to be growing happily accustomed to their closeness during their movie watching. But bravely he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his coat and snuggled under the warm green comforter, and began to watch avidly what was in fact, the most epic mini series ever.

By the final scene Kurt was smiling with watery eyes. "Oh that's so sad and sweet. Let's watch it again."

"Too much movie with so little time. We can watch it again at some later date," Flint promised, shifting over slightly. "Tell me how's schools going?"

Kurt sat up, moving towards the end of the bed so there was space between, healthy space, space made for conversation. Not the sly seduction of Flints arm around his waist, his chin resting on a top his head.

"School is school," Kurt muttered drably.

"School is school. You cant give me any more details than that?" Flint asked, tapping on his laptop, letting music swim softly though the speakers.

"I could," Kurt reasoned. "But it really isn't very interesting. I've taught you your parts for the Warblers, not much going on other than that."

"And how's Blaine?"

"Blaine's fine. I think he's fine. We haven't been talking much. You know that."

Flint just shrugged. "I thought maybe you'd have made up by now."

"There isn't any need to make up," Kurt informed him. "We aren't fighting. "

"Sounds like fighting."

"We _agreed_ to take some time off from each other."

"But you miss him," was Flint's sharp retort.

"Well I miss hanging out with him, yes, but we needed a break. The air has to be cleared."

"Do you still like him?"

Kurt groaned. "I wish you wouldn't bring it up."

"I'm just asking," Flint said defensively.

"I don't want to talk about him," Kurt all but growled. "Most especially with you."

"Fine, I won't talk about it," Flint muttered, pulling at the collar of his pajama top, feeling uncomfortably warm with the shame of Kurt's scolding.

"What that?" Kurt asked, catching sight of his chest.

"Nothing," Flint said, adjust his shirt again.

"Not nothing, let me see," and Kurt reached forward, undoing the first two buttons of the flannel shirt and pulling it back. A small square of gauze was placed over the incision sight. But there were several other thin white scars running along the areas where is heart had been over his years of growth.

Flint pushed Kurts hands away, clutching his shirt closed. "Don't look at those." He snapped bitterly

"But–"

"They're ugly. I hate them."

"Lay down." Kurt commanded.

"What?"

"Lay. Down."

Flint swallowed thickly, but slid down regardless.

Kurt adjusted him himself, moving to sit astride Flints thighs. He removed Flints hand from the shirt, setting it down by his side and proceeded to pull the top open again. His fingers tracing the scars gently.

"You can't hate them," Kurt said, not meeting his eyes. "That's not allowed."

"And why is that?" Flint asked, his tone soft.

"Because," Kurt said, and he dipped his head down, careful to avoid the bandage. He placed his ear to Flints warm skin, listening to his heart. "You wouldn't have this without them."

"Oh," Flint breathed out

Kurt listened to the hollow sound of Flints heart beat, thinking of the blood flowing in and out, each little convulsion of the muscle, borrowed parts and all.

Kurts forehead creased, confused."Should it be beating that fast? Because it sounds like it's beating really fast."

Flint laughed, his chest bouncing slightly. He raised a hand up to stroke Kurt's hair. "It's fine, a perfectly acceptable speed."

Kurt lifted his head up, still looking concerned "Are you su–"

But flint rolled over, flipping Kurt under him.

"Flint! Be careful, you shouldn't move–"

"Just give me a minute," Flint murmured, holding on to Kurt tightly, burying his face into Kurt's neck, breathing deeply. Kurt stayed silent, listening to the voice of Ryan Adams drift lazily from the laptop. Kurt's throat heated as Flints breath hit it, words escaping his lips, his voice louder than the music.

"_And maybe...You're gonna be the one that saves me...After all, you're my wonderwall_...You know" Flint spoke thoughtfully. "You never gave me an answer. And I didn't want to bring it up again in case you needed time to think about it, but I asked you on a date some days back, and I was wondering when you were gonna say yes?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile . "You're so certain I'll say yes?"

"My blind optimism is one of my most charming qualitites," Flint said, nuzzling his nose into the hollow under Kurts ear.

Kurt placed his hands gently on Flints shoulders, pushing him away. Flint slid his arms out from under Kurt to rest on his elbows, still hovering.

"You can try again." Kurt finally said, breathless, his eyes almost glazed.

"Try what?"

This time Kurt sat up, bracing himself with his arms, allowing Flint chest to stay against his chest. "Try again. Third times the charm after all."

Flint finally appeared to catch on to what Kurt was hinting at. His face filled with color, seeming dumbfounded.

"Well?" Kurt prodded expectantly.

Flint just looked amazed and torn. "It's just...I didn't lock the door. Call me paranoid but every time I try anything I get interrupted."

"Well if you rather not I can go..." Kurt taunted.

"Wait, just...Are you serious? You really mean it?"

Kurt smiled and crawled into Flint's lap, draping his arms around Flint's neck. "Yes, I mean it."

Flint blinked stupidly, before shaking it off and leaning forward, moving in a painfully slow manner, so he stalled just before the flesh of their lips could touch.

"Stupid," Kurt finally breathed, and unable to restrain himself he kissed Flint. For the first time in his life, he was kissing someone, not just being kissed. Flint stilled, as if he couldn't believe what was happening, but came quickly to his senses, pressing forward, laying them back down on the bed, tightening his hold on Kurt, as if terrified he might disappear at any moment.

It wasn't perfect. Mostly hesitant and timid. Flint was as shy in his kisses as he was in personality. And the only words Kurt could describe it with were soft and kind. They way he kissed was the way he sang, simple, sweet, and honest. When he finally pulled back, he took a moment, opening his eyes slowly, almost afraid of what he might see. But Kurt just looked pleasantly flushed, breathing heavier and smiling bashfully.

Flint grinned wickedly, looking ready to go in for another, but never got a chance.

A snide and judgmental voice rang through the room. "Well, isn't that the pretty picture."

X

**So there's something for your Flirt supporters. And this story is not over yet. Nope, defiantly more to come.**

**Sorry for the choppiness and jumping around, just had s couple things that needed to get in there.**

**Wes was in here a little, but I'm using him again later, I have a place for him. The plans are forming in my head. I'm not sure what's happening. This all started with a well intentioned feel better piece, and now it's this thing...this strange strange thing.**

**Anyways, feed back is nice so, if you feel so inclined.**

**Banana fritters,**

_**Cleo**_


	14. Chapter 14

**So many thank yous I should make. The reviews are you wonderful, thank you :)**

**I really want to get this chapter out so I wont going in to detail but some of the reviews were really touching.**

Sucks To Be Human, NaughtyNurseMeggy, Weepwop

**And then there were so many of you thrilled by their kiss! And it doesn't stop there.**

**Just really thank you so much for the revies. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out**.

**And on another note **AstaLaila **is writing a Flirt story called **_**Flirt**_**. And Flint is a dancer, which just makes me melt because dancers are fantastic. She gave my story a shout out, so I though I'd return the favor.**

**So the surprises continue, and none of you were right :P **

**Love to you all**

**I don't own Glee of the music**.

X

Flint swore silently, rolling off of Kurt, who in turn sat up, looking embarrassed. Flint's eyes grew dark as he stared across the room. The women leaning on the door frame had changed significantly form the way she had once looked. Her dark brown hair was cut in a sever wedge and an air of no nonsense shrouded her like a shield.

"Chelsea," Flint noted, his smile tight. "What are you doing here?"

She entered the room fully, walking in superior sort of way. "Me? I'm here to see you of course. My poor baby brother, bed ridden again. How could I stay away. What are you up too?" She asked, scanning the scene intently. "This some new type of therapy? Taking your daily dose of medicine, Doctors orders?"

"Chelsea this is my friend Kurt, Kurt this is my delightful sister Chelsea."

Chelsea let a perfect smirk dance on to her face. "Wish I had a friend for that. Might improve my disposition. Everyone says a good lay would do me some good."

"Chelsea," Flint warned.

"But I'm a little to busy for that. Working, going to school. How's that going for you? Got a job yet? Or are we too busy playing hooky and having a good time with your boy toy?"

"Chelsea!"

"Excuse me?" Kurt cut in, the diva breaking free. "Boy toy?"

"It could be worse," Chelsea said, her voice sinisterly nonchalant. "If you were a girl I would have just called you a whore."

Kurt paled momentarily, leaning forward, as if he was going to leap out of the bed in fury. Flint shot his arm out, keeping Kurt where he was.

"Chelsea if you don't get out of here right now, I swear–"

"Geez, no need to get yourself so worked up, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

"Chelsea!"

"Fine, fine," She sighed. "Trust me I won't be here long. Just fulfilling my sisterly duty. I've been coerced into coming back in two weeks anyways, lord knows I'm looking forward to that."

"Good _bye _Chelsea," Flint snarled through his teeth.

She smiled darkly, and slid out of the room.

"What. The hell?" Kurt asked stunned and slightly pissed.

"I am so sorry," Flint started apologetically. "I had no idea that she would coming. I am unbelievably sorry about that."

Kurt frowned. "Does she have a problem with gays?"

"No, not all," Flint said. "She just has a problem with me. I hope she's only here for a few days."

"What's in a couple of weeks? She said she would be coming back."

"It's just a thing...family dinner."

"For?" Kurt coaxed.

"Just my birthday."

"You're birthdays coming up?"

"It's not a big deal," Flint assured. "I wish my parents wouldn't make her come. She doesn't want to be here and I would just prefer that she wasn't."

Kurt thought for a moment, searching for how he wanted to phrase it. "So, you're sister seems to be–"

"A right bitch," Flint finished.

"You didn't mention," Kurt attested.

"I'd hoped you'd never have to meet her. We don't get along. As you can see."

"Yeah I see that."

Flint fidgeted anxiously. "Maybe...maybe you should go. I don't want you to have to deal with her."

"Alright," Kurt agreed slowly, hopping out of the bed. "Want me to come back tomorrow?"

"No. Don't worry about it," Flint said. "I can't guarantee she'll actually be leaving when she says. I'm back at school soon, I'll see you there."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah..."Flint dragged, appearing guilty. "Look I'm sorry...I don't want to kick you out, but I have to deal with her. And I don't want you in the cross fire."

"It's okay," Kurt affirmed. " I'll see you soon."

"Believe me when I say I'm looking forward to it."

Kurt smiled, slipping on his shoes. "I'll see you soon, Text me if you get bored."

"My fingers are already on the keyboard," Flint promised, picking up his phone, before moving close to the side of the bed. "Do I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

Kurt leaned down, kissing the corner of his mouth quickly. "Bye."

Kurt crept down the stairs, carful not to make his leaving known to the rest of the house. He halted at the foot of the stairs, over hearing the voices of Sharon and her daughter.

"I told you not to bother them."

"I can't believe you let him alone with that boy," Chelsea moaned. "You never would have let me alone in a room with a boy."

"Kurt has been very nice, visiting while Flint recuperates and keeping him informed about the Warblers."

"Well he was informing him about something and I think it was less about music and more about the function of his lips."

"Chelsea Wilson you will watch yourself," Sharon warned. "Your brother isn't well, and I think Kurt is delightful."

"Yeah, I know, my brother is unwell. Trust me I know. Will that boy be joining us on his birthday? Tell me he won't be."

"I don't know. If Flint invites him he is more than welcome to come. And you will be polite."

"I'll be something, but I don't guarantee it will be polite."

Kurt walked hurriedly out of the house. He should stop eavesdropping. He had been doing it increasingly of late and so far he hadn't heard anything good from it. It was mostly just making want to slap people around, Chelsea now jumping to the top of the list.

X

Flint was coming back to school today. Which was great, because if he had to spend another day stuck in his room he was going to go nuts. Even his calculus class was a delight. And he missed Kurt. Kurt, who kissed him. And yes, he was the one who told Kurt not to come over for a while and just wait till he was back at school, but he missed him. And he wanted to talk to him. Sort things out, because he wasn't sure exactly where he stood.

By the time Warblers rehearsal had come around he had yet to hear from or see Kurt. But he wasn't worried. He told himself he wasn't worried, because Kurt wasn't just going to suddenly change his mind. Pushing open the doors to the room he saw all the Warblers already assembled, as if the were going to perform.

"Hello Flint, if you could please take a seat," Wes said.

Flint nodded, confused, but sat down staring at the group, Kurt wasn't looking at him, his face fixed at the floor.

"What's going on?"

"We would like to take this opportunity to welcome you back to school, and we all sincerely hope that you stay in good health," Wes continued.

"So, to welcome you back we have prepared a song for you," David finished, quickly counting them in.

And they started to sing. It wasn't what he had expected, a song to welcome him back. But what shocked him more, was when it was time for the lead vocals to come in, it was not Blaine that stepped forward, but Kurt.

_Look at the stars, _

_Look how they shine for you, _

_And everything you do, _

_Yeah they were all yellow_

Flint was amazed. Having Kurt singing with him, and having Kurt singing to him were two very different things. And as much as he enjoyed singing with him, being serenaded was by far the most flattering thing in the world.

_I came along _

_I wrote a song for you _

_And all the things you do _

_And it was called yellow _

Kurt looked both sheepish and excited. Perhaps he was being too direct, he certainly wasn't being subtle, not by any means. The whole thinf had taken a little convincing. To first get them to all agree to take some time away from their actual work to prepare a recreational piece. More still to get them to agree on the song. In the end the easiest thing was getting the part of the lead. After all it had been his idea, and Blaine didn't want anything to do with it. It was a miracle he had even shone up today. But he stood in the first row, singing his part, but looking very against being there. But Flint ignored it, and so did Kurt, because right now, it wasn't about Blaine.

_Your skin _

_Oh yeah your skin and bones _

_Turn into something beautiful _

_D'you know you know I love you so _

_You know I love you so _

When they finished Flint had no idea what he was supposed to say. By far one of the sweetest things that had ever been done for him, and they suddenly felt like family, much more than they ever had before.

Flint stood, smiling broadly. "That was...beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Well it was Kurt's idea." David explained, smiling as well.

Flint looked to Kurt. "Was it now?"

"We're just glad to have you back," Kurt brushed off.

Flint stood, walking up to Kurt, "Well I'm glad to be back." And he surprised the whole room by kissing him, kissing him right there, in front of everyone. When he pulled back the room filled with a bunch of whooping and playful cheers. Several comments were made about their audition together, and how this wasn't even much of a surprise.

Kurt blushed madly, desperate to hide from the shouts of the Warblers, he wasn't used to this encouraging support.

"You didn't strike me as the PDA type," Kurt panted.

"I don't think I am, but you bring out the worst in me. Was that okay?"

"You still plan on taking me out?"

"Yes."

Kurt gave a cheeky wink. "Then it was okay."

"All right," Wes called. Banging his gavel. "Settle down, let's get to work."

"I'll talk to you after rehearsal."

"Okay." Flint agreed, taking his usual seat, ignoring the death glares he was getting from Blaine.

X

After rehearsal Flint pulled Kurt to a secluded alcove.

"Thank you, for the song, you were wonderful."

"It's what we would have done in the New Directions," Kurt shrugged modestly. "I just wanted to make sure you knew we were glad to have you back. That I was glad you were back."

"Can I apologize again for my sister?" Flint asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel terrible for kicking you out like that."

"It's okay."

Flint grinned. "But now I'm really beginning to think we're cursed. I don't think I can handle the constant interruptions."

"I don't know," Kurt argued playfully. "It kind of makes the moments sweeter. A little hard work for something never hurt."

"Can you come to my place on Friday?" Flint asked in earnest. "My parents are going out to some dinner. We can have our first date."

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Did I mention how awesome I think you are?"

"That general statement has been made a few times, but I definitely could get used to hearing it."

Lint looked around swiftly, ensuring they were alone. "Do you think if I kissed you right now something terrible would happen?"

"Nothing terrible," Kurt flirted.

So Flint moved him easily so he was pressed against the wall, piece by piece letting his body fit itself into Kurts. He let the tip of his nose graze Kurts hair, reveling in the smell of it. Eventually he allowed his lips to fall onto Kurts, his kiss measured and meticulous. Kurt was discovering that Flint took his time when he kissed. There wasn't any rush or unsettling haste. It was as if he could spend forever performing the slow and fragile brushing movements of flesh and muscle.

Flint drew himself back, letting his fingers play with the cuffs of Kurts jacket, lightly touching the skin of his hands. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance."

Kurt kissed him quickly. "Well you earned it."

X

Friday arrived with anxious anticipation. Kurt and Flint had spent the rest of the week eating lunch together and walking each other to classes. They even occasionally held hands, when Flint felt enough courage to do so, which delighted Kurt most of all. Because here, no one laughed or made a big deal about it. It was almost as if they didn't even care. And people not caring, made Kurt feel normal.

They agreed that Kurt would come to his house around five thirty, giving them both enough time to get ready. Kurt already felt that his skin might burst with all the nerves he was experiencing. He wanted to have his date with Flint. He looked forward to the moments and opportunities he got to get more familiar with Flint. And he liked Flint, the Flint he was growing to know. He liked Flint a lot.

When he arrived at the house he nervously adjusted his bangs and clothes before knocking. The door was yanked open almost instantly, Flint standing in the door way panting and looking flushed. But he smiled excitedly, looking handsome in one of his many button ups.

"Hello."

"Hi," Kurt responded, chewing on his lip. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, yeah," Flint gushed, stepping back. "How are you?"

Kurt tilted his head thoughtfully. "Not much has changed since I saw you a few hours ago, so I'm good."

"That's great," Flint said, leading him through the house.

"Something smells good," Kurt commented.

"Yeah, I'm making you dinner."

"Really?" Kurt asked, fairly surprised.

"Since my childhood was filled with non-physical hobbies cooking was just something I picked up. I'm not fantastic but I thought it would be nice to just stay in. You and me."

"It sounds delightfully romantic actually," Kurt admitted. "You must be familiar with many a romantic comedy, pulling off a very classic move."

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I've watched a few," Flint confessed, before stopping for a moment to look Kurt over. "Call it selfish, but I don't feel like sharing you with the rest of the world tonight."

"Well I'm all yours."

Sitting at the table, plates of egg plant Parmesan placed in front of them, Kurt felt an unfamiliar sense of contentment. This was new. The simple thing of eating dinner with someone, someone who liked you. It was warm and domestic. And how often had Kurt imagined himself in such a situation? Many times, dreaming of a relationship. Kurt looked at Flint, wondering how it had happened. When had Flint known how he felt about Kurt. He had always just thought Flint was being nice, it hadn't occurred to him till recently that he didn't know when Flint had formed any sort of affection for him.

"Is everything okay?" Flint asked, worried.

"It's perfect. The food is great, you're great. I was only thinking."

"About? You don't regret–"

"No," Kurt interrupted, stopping him from completing the thought. "I'm not regretting anything. I was just wondering, and you don't have to answer if you don't want too, but, when did you start to like me? I only ask because before the mall incident you hardly spoke three words to me and I wasn't sure if it was after that or before."

"Before."

"Really?"

"Yes," Flint confirmed, "You want to know when?"

Kurt nodded silently.

"When they gave you your Warbler. You told some terrible coal mine joke. And when I was a freshmen, and joined the Warblers, I made a very similar joke when I got my bird. And I don't know, I wanted to pull you aside and tell you it was all okay, and not to worry about it. But Blaine...anyways. That was probably when it all started."

"You never said anything."

"You had Blaine, and it didn't matter if I liked you. I wasn't going to get in the way of that."

Kurt stalled, unsure if he wanted to say what he was thinking. "So Blaine getting with Sebastian was just the thing you were waiting for?"

"No," Flint assured vehemently. "I was angry with Blaine. You were crushed and I felt terrible. You unhappy, it's not something I like to see. What I said about liking Blaine was true, and focusing on something else was true. You drew my focus. I wasn't trying to seduce you, I was just hoping to make you feel better, see that he was the one missing out, not you. But in the end I just got caught up in you, and there wasn't much to be done in the way of hiding my feelings."

Kurt could help but smile softly. "I think you might be too noble for your own good. Do me a favor, don't be so self-sacrificial. If you want something, then get it. You're just as deserving as anyone else to be happy."

Flint took Kurt's hand in his own. "I am happy. I'm here with you."

"I'm coming to the conclusion you can be extremely corny. But I like it, it's very endearing."

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Flint said, picking up their plates. "I made dessert too you know."

They sat on the couch in the living room, lights low, wrapped in a blanket and eating cheesecake. Really good cheesecake. Kurt wasn't always one for sweets, he took care of himself, what went into his body was important, health was important, but that piece of cheesecake was fantastic. He cleaned his fork, shutting his eyes in delight.

"That was amazing," Kurt said, fighting back a sigh.

"I'm glad you liked it," Flint replied, smiling sheepishly.

"I did, thank you."

"Oh you've something there," Flint said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

Kurt giggled as Flint pulled back, looking falsely surprised. "Oh, it moved," and he leaned in again, catching the corner of Kurt's lips. He moved again, but just slightly, only to kiss him firmly on the lips, letting them move in a pattern they were both growing enjoyably familiar with. Kurt smiled goofily as they kissed, it tasted like cheesecake.

When Flint pulled back again he gave a contented grin. "There, I got it."

Kurt laughed fully, dragging Flint to him by the shirt, tugging him into another collaboration of lips. He could get used to this.

"Would it be way to forward if I asked if you wanted to go to my room?" Flint breathed airily into his lips. "And only in a first date kissing sort of way."

"That depends on two things," Kurt said in mock sternness, pulling back slightly.

"Okay."

"The first is, when are your parents coming home, because on the couch or in your room it will look bad."

"Not for another hour or two," Flint assured, kissing him again. "And the second thing?"

"I'm I going up to you're room as your friend you're on a date with, or your boyfriend?"

Flint let his fingers curl delicately into Kurts hair. "Boyfriend, if you'll say yes, definitely boyfriend."

"Well okay then," Kurt said, sliding off the sofa and pulling Flint playfully up the stairs, his eyes shining mischievously in the light.

X

**Okay, well the drama is all about to begin. This is the calm before the storm I suppose. Okay, drop me a line, let me know how you feel, think, or just want to have a conversation. **CSICMNCISFreak **and I have been doing that.**

Skittles,

_**Cleo**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but there's only so much that could be **

**put into it.**

**THANK YOU"S FOR EVERYONE!**

SucksToBeHuman, I hope I don't ruin everything for you :( I'm sure there's a real person out there who's like Flint. Somewhere...

Macey4xox,Don't we all want a Flint!

mulder1921, I knew I was going to use that song, it just seemed perfect.

NotMyBabies, Itf funny because I am neither named Cleo or a leo. But I'm glad my name can make you just as happy as my story :)

SceneNeko, I get excited when you guys post reviews! I know the feeling

Supermegafoxyawesomehot7, I laughed sooooo hard when you called him a tool!

Sapphiretwin369, I don't like her either :(

Ebony-Miracles, Thank you!

Maiqu, You would be correct

me and Mr. Jones, hahahaha, thanks! I think you're amazing too!

NixxxRky, I Was so for Klaine, but I'm really liking flirt now too.

Sam74au, I know, Chelsea's terrible right?

bennydevil2000, :)

wordsthatrhyme, I'm sorry about the conflict, I know what you mean.

Fluffy Nouget, Isn't he cute! If I were at that school I would be all over that

CSICMNCISFreak, I hope real Flint could be like mine too.

NaughtyNurseMeggy, Yes, he is walking sex, you are correct

D.H. Knightly, Thank you or catching my mistake. And you're right ;)

gillasue345, I feel that same way

DeathandLove, Yeah Flirt ^-^

KurtColfer, who's heart is too busy Flirting, I like that

CherryCrush1901, Who just want's them to have gay babies :)

Essence of Magic, Thank you for reading M'dear ;)

Mythchievious Me, Who doesn't want Flint to die

Mudoushen, excited for drama

PotterStarKidGleek, also excited for drama

QueenMirror, Who thinks they're cute together

leslie, For thinking Kurt and Flint are meant to be

**And in the story **_**Flirt**_** I meant Flint's ROOMATE was a dancer, which I love, because he is fun. I'm always skipping words. **

**Enjoy :)**

**I Don't own Glee**

X

Kurt was happy. Flint was great and sweet. And was his boyfriend, his actual boyfriend. So Kurt was happy, which meant he was ready to talk to Blaine. Things had been strained between them, and he didn't want that. They were still best friends. And he missed him, missed talking to him and spending time with him. And if Kurt could deal with Blaine dating Sebastian, then Blaine could deal with him dating Flint.

So that's why Kurt found himself walking to Blaine's room early Thursday morning, in the hopes of talking to him before class. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but there were voices arguing inside. Surprised by the shocking level of noise coming from the room so early he pressed his ear to the door, the conversation becoming clear.

"I don't care I want him out of the Warblers!" Blaine shouted.

"I think you're being incredibly unreasonable." Wes replied calmly.

"I want Flint gone!"

"Are you filing a formal complaint? Or are you just venting to a friend?" Wes asked, his patience appearing to be running a little thin. "Because I really don't think you have any basis for that. What's the reason? He's dating your friend? Because I can't kick him out for that."

"You don't understand," Blaine protested. "I know Kurt's just gonna end up getting hurt. And if it weren't for the Warblers Flint probably wouldn't have even met him."

"What's the real problem here?" Wes asked. "Because you're sounding kind of crazy and controlling. And that's not you. Are you jealous? Are you afraid Kurt's not going to be your friend anymore?"

"That's not it," Blaine moaned, and a bounce of springs told that Blaine had just collapsed onto his bed in frustration.

"Then what? I thought you were happy, being with Sebastian. Where did perky love struck Blaine go?"

"I am," Blaine affirmed. "I adore Sebastian, he's great. But Kurt...Kurt was my friend."

"And I don't think dating Flint is going to change that," Wes reasoned.

There was a long pause, the only sound coming from shuffling feet, as they brushed quickly up and back against the carpet. "What if...what if I liked Kurt?"

"As in?"

"What if I like Kurt the way I like Sebastian."

"Blaine!"

Blaine was beginning to sound slightly desperate. "It's just–"

"Okay listen to me," Wes interrupted, sounding very stern. "No. You can't decide you like Kurt after he gets a boyfriend. That isn't fair. You didn't like him like that before. And you are dating Sebastian remember? You like Sebastian."

"And it's completely unheard of that a person can have feelings for more than one person at a time!"

"Okay if you care for Kurt at all you will not mess this up," Wes' tone suddenly becoming very harsh.

"I miss him," Blaine snapped. "It's hard not having him around."

"That doesn't mean you're in love with him. I need you to think about what you're saying. And think about the people who could be hurt by this."

"Kurt deserve someone who isn't broken."

Kurt cringed slightly at the words, of everything that was being said, that was definitely uncalled for.

"No," Wes countered. "He _deserves_ someone who makes him happy. And _Flint_ is making him happy. Flint is a good guy, you even liked him for a while, if I recall correctly."

"That was a passing thing," Blaine dismissed.

"What about Sebastian?" Wes questioned. "Is he a passing thing?"

"No, I really like Sebastian."

"Okay then," Wes concluded, in obvious hopes of finishing the conversation.

"But Kurt–"

"No. Just stop. The crazy ends here. I'm not kicking Flint out of the Warblers. You will pull yourself together or so help me I will get David and we will perform an intervention. Now finish getting ready, and I will see you later."

Kurt panicked, sprinting from the door and around the corner. He paused for a moment, controlled himself and walked casually back around the corner, just in time for Wes to be part way to him.

"Morning Wes," Kurt said smiling as the other boy approached him.

"Hello Kurt, How are you?" Wes asked, appearing his usual controlled and well mannered self.

"I'm good, I just needed to talk to Blaine about something."

"Well he's awake," Wes informed him, unawares that Kurt was already guiltily in the know of that fact. "A little grouchy though, he hasn't had his coffee yet."

"I'll be careful, thanks," Kurt said, smiling the best he could.

"See you later," Wes waved, walking efficiently out of sight.

Kurt stopped outside the door, rearing his courage. He raised a hand to knock but pretty much changed his mind the instant he did, courage be damned. He sighed, and walked back down the hall. He'd have to talk to Blaine later. And the eavesdropping officially stopped now. No more, because he wasn't hearing things he wanted to hear.

X

"Are you okay?" Flint asked at lunch, nudging his knee into Kurt's. "You seem distracted."

"I was just thinking," Kurt responded distantly.

"About?"

Kurt looked up from his food and into the openly cheerful face of Flint. "What to get you for your birthday," he supplied smoothly.

Flint bumped knees with him again, bashful. "You don't have to get me anything."

"Of course I'm getting you something. You're my boyfriend."

"Mmm, say that again," Flint murmured, moving his face a little closer to Kurt's.

Kurt giggled. "You're my boyfriend."

"I like that."

"Being someone's boyfriend?"

"No," Flint said, leaning in to whisper. "Being your boyfriend."

"Oh," Kurt gasped, feeling his neck grow hot with embarrassment and pleasure.

"And as my boyfriend," Flint continued, pulling away and talking in a normal and non seductive manner. "I wanted to invite you to that family dinner I mentioned. But only if you want to go of course. You're are by no means obligated to accept."

"Won't your sister be there?"

"Unfortunately, but she doesn't get to be in charge on my birthday. I want you to be there. I want to introduce you to rest of my family."

Kurt sucked thoughtfully on his fork for a moment, weighing his options. "Well, okay," he said, not really resisting the invitation. "Just keep me away from your sister, I can't guarantee I'll be my usual charming self. In fact she's asking for a beating."

"Well aren't we fiery today," Flint noted. "It's kind of a good look for you, this passion. Anyway I could get that look on your face with something more positive?"

"You could give me a clue for what you want for your birthday?" Kurt requested slyly. "Don't tell me, just give me a clue, and I can go for a hunt. It's will be an adventure for me."

"Okay," Flint said, nodding slowly. "When I think of a good clue I promise to let you know."

"Perfect," and Kurt leaned in to give him a swift kiss.

Flint smiled, checking the time and pouting. "Alright, I have to get to history early, but I'll see you at practice. And coffee after school?"

"Sounds just fine. Now go," Kurt urged playfully.

"But you make it so hard to leave," Flint replied, kissing him on the forehead and hurrying away.

X

"Hey, can I meet you at the car? I need to do something real quick," Kurt told Flint as they packed up their bags.

"Sure, I'm in the usual spot," Flint informed him, sling his bag over his shoulder.

"See you in a min," Kurt promised, watching Flint practically skip away. He had been in particular giddy and happy state for the last couple of days, and was quite delightful to watch.

Kurt sought out Blaine from the small crowd of people still in the room. He saw him, talking to David and Thad. Kurt walked over, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Blaine do you have a second?"

"Of course Kurt," he said, moving away with him. "I always have time for you."

They moved over to a deserted part of the room. Kurt didn't need them to be completely alone for this, but he at least needed a small amount of privacy. "I know I said I needed sometime away from you. But I wanted you too know that I feel better. I'm feeling better about us. I think things can be how they used to be again. And I'm sorry about how I reacted those weeks ago when I saw you with Sebastian. I over reacted and I wasn't being fair. But you're my best friend and I miss that. So I hope you can forgive me."

"Kurt, of course," Blaine accepted. "You don't have to apologize."

"But I also need you to be okay with me and Flint," Kurt went on, knowing that this was the hard part. "Because I get the feeling you still don't like him much, and I want you both to be part of my life. So if you could try to get along, at least for me, that would really great."

"But Kurt–"

"Because I really like Flint," Kurt continued. "And he's making me very happy, so I want you to be happy for me."

Blaine smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Of course, yeah, I'm happy for you Kurt. Maybe...we could double for real sometime."

"That would nice."

"You wanna go do something?" Blaine asked hopefully. "Grab coffee?"

"I can't...I'm going out with Flint," Kurt confessed bashfully before eagerly proceeding. "But, I'm going to have to take a trip to the mall in a few days, and I was hoping you would come with me? I could use your help."

"Sure," Blaine agreed. "I've missed hanging out with you Kurt. I've missed you."

"You too," Kurt said nodding. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

And Kurt left it at that. But even with a smile, Kurt didn't believe Blaine. Because he _knew_, he knew it wasn't true.

X

Kurt and Flint were sitting at a table in the coffee shop, talking animatedly over their drinks and a shared raspberry scone. It was far to happy a scene They looked so fantastically cheerful and worriless, it simply couldn't be real. Blaine scowled, staring from the other side of the room, hidden behind a menu and a hoodie. He knew he was crossing a line, following them was most assuredly crossing a line. But Kurt's reassurance that he was happy meant nothing, he needed to see it for himself.

"If looks could kill."

Blaine looked away from Kurt and Flint, now focusing on the young women who had slid into the vacant seat across from him.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine asked, uncomfortable with the unwarranted solicitation.

"So what's the deal?" She asked, taking a glance at the table Blaine had been obviously staring at. "They steal something from you?"

"Not exactly," Blaine grumbled, feeling stupid and petty.

"Then what is it, "exactly"?" She all but mocked.

Blaine sighed. "You see the brunette in the grey scarf?"

She looked over again, watching Kurt laugh for a few moments before turning back, frowning. "Yeah," she grumbled.

"He's a friend of mine. And I suppose, in a sense, he's being stolen from me."

"I see," She said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "So you want them separated."

"I guess so," Blaine admitted reluctantly. "I want..."

"You want...what?" She egged him on. "Him?"

Blaine looked down, uncertain and ashamed.

"Tell you what," She went on. "You want him? You can have him. If you help me."

"What do you need my help with?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You obviously know the other boy at the table. Well, I have a very long score to settle with him, and you're just thing I need."

Blaine was taken aback. "What's Flint ever done to you?"

"Being born for starters. I'm Chelsea."

"Blaine," he informed her out of politeness rather than actually desire to know her.

"So what do you say Blaine?" Chelsea asked, smirking hopefully. "Help a sister out?"

His stomach knotted and twisted uncomfortably, something about this didn't feel right at all. "I don't know...I don't think I could do anything–"

"You won't have to do much I swear. I've already got a plan formulating. You want them broken up, I can help make that happen," She said, stretching out her hand.

Blaine hesitated before taking it. "What do I have to do?"

X

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Don't be Mad. Blaine isn't evil, he isn't a bad guy, It's Chelsea, it's her manipulative lawyer training! Don't get me wrong, my mom's a lawyer so I don't have anything against them, but still. So I'm sorry! Don't be too mad :(**

**Tomato Soup.**

_**Cleo**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Forgive the boringness of this chapter, I feel it's very mundane, but you know how it goes, it can't all be thrill thrill thrill the whole time.**

**Thank you to the reviewers!**

SucksToBeHuman,

Macey4xox,

Briar-moss-thorn

dokidokibeat

AkashaAvani

Hobster

NortherDownPoursMadePublic

Salamander Starfish

Sassy Selena

Secrets of the Fall

Bittersweet Dream

canuckpagali

mulder1921,

NotMyBabies,

SceneNeko,

Supermegafoxyawesomehot7,

Sapphiretwin369,

Ebony-Miracles,

Maiqu,

bitch.'.chang

me and Mr. Jones,

Sam74au,

wordsthatrhyme,

CSICMNCISFreak,

NaughtyNurseMeggy,

D.H. Knightly,

KurtColfer,

CherryCrush1901,

Essence of Magic,

Mudoushen,

QueenMirror,

Conona

Booth Seeley Booth

**And in the story **_**Flirt**_** I meant Flint's ROOMATE was a dancer, which I love, because he is fun. I'm always skipping words. **

**You guys know the movie Dumbo right?**

**Enjoy :)**

**I Don't own Glee**

X

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, continuing his mechanical stepping up the stairs.

"It's a surprise," Flint said again. "You'll see when we get there."

"Was it necessary to skip class for this?"

"Yes."

"You're a bad influence on me," Kurt observed thoughtfully. "Who would have guessed."

"We can only go when there isn't a chance of getting caught," Flint explained, snatching Kurt's hand. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, that doesn't mean I don't worry."

"I promise, you'll like it."

"Stealing me away to the auditorium. And I know we aren't supposed to be up here. Are you going to tell me where you learned to pick locks?"

"My little secret," Flint whispered

Kurt stopped, catching his breath. "How many more flights of stairs?"

"Just a few more I swear."

"The things I do for you."

"And I'm very grateful," Flint told him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Do I need to carry you the rest of the way?"

"I am perfectly capable of walking," Kurt said, starting up the staircase again.

"Almost there," Flint promised.

Flint stopped them when they approached the final set of steps "Okay, now close your eyes"

Kurt did so, allowing Flint to lead him carefully. "Okay step up, and again. Now keep you're eyes closed."

"But–"

"No peeking," Flint chided, placing his hands over Kurt's eyes. He moved a few more paces forward. "Okay, ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, one, two, three." And flint removed his hands from Kurt's face.

Kurt blinked back in surprise. The school grounds expanded down bellow them. Looking still and untouched from the high view of the clock tower.

"It's beautiful," Kurt breathed, his eyes darting from the building tops, to the trees, and the crisscrossing pathways.

"I thought you'd like it."

"It's also freezing," Kurt gasped, crossing his arms, as a cold breeze blew through the open archways.

Flint laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close. "I'll keep you warm."

"Is that why you brought me here? You wanted an excuse to cuddle?"

"No," Flint mumbled playfully in his ear. "Not that it isn't a perk. No, I brought you here, because when ever I feel bad or lonely or upset I would sneak up here. And being above everything, seeing it all, feeling like I could just reach out and touch it, makes me feel less helpless about everything."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, turning his face slightly to look up at Flint.

"But being with you, makes me feel better. And I don't feel helpless when I'm with you. So I wanted to share this place with you, because it's a special piece of me. And for my birthday, if you're willing, I would like you share a piece of yourself with me."

Kurt turned so he was pressed into Flint's chest. "And by that you mean..."

Flint laughed, resting his head on top of Kurt's. "No, this isn't my way of asking you to sleep with me. I want something that you wouldn't share with anybody else. This tower used to be my spot, but now I want it to be ours."

"I'm going to have trouble finding that in a store."

"Consider it your own personal hunt then."

"And you couldn't have just wanted a new pair of socks?"

Flint laughed again, pulling back to look Kurt seriously in the eyes. "I would never ask of you something so trivial as foot wear."

"Good, because I would never sink so low," Kurt said, rasing on his toes to kiss Flint. Flint hummed softly, moving them so they were against the wall. His hands moved from Kurt's waist to his face, tucking his fingers under his scarf to tickle lightly at his skin and play with the hair that fell around his neck.

Kurt kissed him eagerly, his hands slipping under Flint's coat and under his untucked shirt. Flint gasped and pulled back as Kurt's fingers graced the skin of his hips

"We should go," Flint said, stepping away.

"But–"

"I don't want you to have to skip more than one class."

"Fine," Kurt sighed.

"Hold on, " Flint said, pulling him back. "You've got some plaster in your hair." Flint brushed his hand softly though it, letting his hand rest against Kurt's soft cheek.

"Tease," Kurt grumbled, brushing past him down the stairs.

Flint paused in confusion. Kurt's footsteps echoed on the stairs, causing his to turn abruptly on the spot, jolting back to reality. "Hey, Kurt wait!"

"No," Kurt snapped, half a staircase ahead of him. Flint leaped down them three at a time to catch up.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Flint asked, stopping him.

"Nothings wrong."

"What I do?" Flint tried again.

"Nothing."

"Kurt," Flint pleaded, bending slightly to stay at eye level.

Kurt groaned reluctantly. "It's just...I'm not trying to rush or anything but you make us stop when ever I touch you. And I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable but touching your hips doesn't seem like too big a deal."

"It's not that it makes me uncomfortable," Flint admitted, standing up straight, tugging self-consciously at his coat.

"Then what?" Kurt prodded.

"I really like you Kurt, a lot. A whole lot and the problem isn't that I don't _want_ you touching me, it comes from the fact that I would _like_ you touching me. And I don't have much self control when it comes to you, so I'm using my self restraint to stop everything before it becomes anything."

"I'm your boyfriend," Kurt reminded him, taking his hands in his own. "Things are allowed to be something every once in a while. I don't mind."

"I'm older than you Kurt. So I'm not going to rush you. I don't want to rush us."

"Okay, but I'm a teenage guy too, so don't treat me like I don't know what you're feeling."

"Alright," Flint agreed. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be more considerate."

"Good," Kurt stated, fisting his hands into Flint's coat, pushing them against the railing. "So where were we?"

"We were going back to class. Come on." And Flint slipped his hand into Kurt's and tugged him gently down the many stair cases and out of the tower.

X

"So, why are we at the mall?" Blaine asked, strolling casually next to Kurt.

"Well, originally I needed to buy a gift, but now I don't. So it's more about retail therapy now. Mostly a form of a distraction."

"What did you need to buy?"

"A gift for Flints birthday," Kurt said, looking at a window display. "But he hasn't made it easy."

"Picky boyfriend?" Blaine questioned, sounding the smallest degree hopeful.

Kurt ignored it. "No, just too sentimental. He's asked for me to give him something that a wouldn't give anyone else. "A little piece of me". So he put."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't mean..."

"No, he didn't mean sex. Just something personal. Something that's mine that can become ours. It's really sweet actualy. That he doesn't want something of actual worth, just more emotional worth."

"So what are you giving him?"

"I haven't decided. And couldn't tell you even if I did. Something I wouldn't share with anyone else remember? It's a lot harder than I anticipated. So if I think of nothing I can at least show up at his house looking fabulous."

Blaine stopped them. "Can I just tell you how happy I am that things are back to normal."

"I'm glad too," Kurt said smiling.

Blaine pulled him into a spontaneously tight hug, which Kurt returned.

"Alright, let's go, the bow ties are calling."

X

"Hey, you're here," Flint gushed, smiling cheerfully as he let Kurt into his house.

"It would appear so," Kurt replied cheekily, following Flint to the coat closet under the stairs.

Flint helped Kurt out of his jacket, hanging it up, then turning his gaze back to him. "You look great."

"Well I dress to impress. And I really want the rest of your family to like me."

"They'll love you," Flint swore, kissing him sweetly. "Speaking of family. Is there gonna be a point when I get to meet yours?"

"Of course you'll meet them," Kurt muttered dismissively.

Flint raised an eyebrow. "Do they know I exist?"

"Well I told them I was coming here."

"But did you tell them you were going to your boyfriends?"

Kurt slid his arms around Flint's middle, as if to distract him."So I maybe haven't mention that detail just yet."

"Kurt," Flint whined, not distracted or amused.

"I'm just not sure my dad is ready to hear it yet. He's always been so supportive but I'm a little tentative about letting him know it's becoming an actual manifestation," Kurt explained. "But I think Carol already knows. She' pretty insightful."

"We can have your dad walk in on us kissing," Flint suggestive, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "That will make things fair."

"I'll tell them," Kurt promised. "You can come to dinner and meet them. I'm sure you'll all get along just fine."

"Thank you," Flint said, stepping away from him. "Are you ready?"

"If you are."

X

"Flint!" Was squealed as they entered the living room, and a mass of blonde pigtails hurled itself around his middle.

"Hey, you missed that much already?" Flint asked, kneeling in front of the girl.

"Everyone else is boring," she whispered with a surprising level of seriousness.

Flint laughed loudly, standing up. He placed his hands on the little girls shoulders and turned her towards Kurt.

"Kurt, this my darling cousin the lovely lady Amelia, Amelia, this is my...Kurt. This is Kurt."

"Hi," Amelia said, biting her thumb.

"And how old are you?" Kurt asked.

"Seven."

"Seven is fun," Kurt commented with a smile.

She studied him for a moment, looking deep in thought. "You're pretty for a boy."

"Oh, well thank you," Kurt said, embarrassed.

"Go sit down Amy," Flint asked politely, and she scurried back on the couch, sitting between a man and a women who must have been her parents.

"Alright Kurt this is my Uncle Kevin, my Aunt Devi, my cousin Jason, and of course Amelia." Both adults waved, and the grumpy thirteen year old boy just gave a nod. "My Grandma Eileen, my Uncle Mike, and you've met my sister Chelsea."

"Hello," Kurt greeted, acknowledging all of them. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Everybody this is Kurt, he's my...Kurt's my..."

"Boyfriend," Kurt supplied, slipping his hand into Flint's. "I'm his boyfriend."

No one said anything, then:

"Which one of you is the princess?"

"Amelia!" Devi scolded.

"Well, one of them has to be the princess," Amelia argued.

"It doesn't always work just like that," Flint explained.

"Regardless," Kevin cut in, "It's very nice to meet you Kurt."

"It's about time he got himself a boyfriend," Devi snickered.

A loud knock saved them from any further talk on the subject.

"That will Dr. Morgans," Mr. Wilson said standing. "Flint get the door, let's all head to the dinning room."

"Your doctor's invited?" Kurt asked in a hushed whisper, following Flint closely.

"I told you, she's like family."

"See now I'm terrified. You're family, easy, her, not so much."

"Please, she loves you," Flint smirked, opening the door.

"Happy birthday baby!" Victoria cried, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad you could make it," Flint said.

"And Kurt! It's lovely to see you again. I hope your treating him well," She stage whispered with a wink.

"Actually, I think I'm treating him very well," Kurt smiled, holding onto Flint's arm.

"So you're an actual thing now?"

"Yes Doc, we are an actual thing," Flint assured, kissing Kurt on the forehead to make the point clear.

"Well, that's wonderful," She cheered, following them into the dinning room. "That's a beautiful scarf by the way Kurt."

"Well thank you," Kurt said, sitting down at the table, ignoring the glares he was receiving from Chelsea. "It's was a gift actually, from Flint."

"Well isn't that sweet," Chelsea said, flashing her teeth in a fake smile.

"Let's start shall we?" Mrs. Wilson suggested, clapping her hands together, ending what ever argument might have been about to occur.

X

Chelsea stayed thankfully silent for the rest of the meal, letting everyone else carry on pleasant conversation. By the time everything was done, birthday candles blown out and presents opened and the family leaving in groups, Kurt felt very lucky to have been a part of the experience. Most of Flint's family were very polite and welcoming, with the obvious exception of Chelsea. But it was nice, being a part of something like that. Being a part of a family, that he wasn't required to be a part of. It was nice.

"So are you leaving me soon?" Flint asked, when they were the only two left in the living room.

"Not without giving you your present first," Kurt said, standing.

"Oh, well okay then, you may proceed."

"Come on," Kurt said, pulling him off the couch. "I can't give it to you here."

"And now I'm intrigued," Flint smirked, following Kurt as he lead them into his studio. Kurt placed Flint in front of the keyboard, before moving around to sit at the bench, flicking a few switches to start it up.

"It took me a while to decide what I wanted to give you. As you're request wasn't the simplest. But, I finally figured it out." He pushed a few tentative chords, adjusting the volume. "When I was little, my mom would sing a particular song for me when I was upset. And now, whenever I was sad, or had a bad day, or just missed her I would sing it to myself. And now I'm going to sing it for you."

Kurt looked up, giving him a vulnerable smile before playing a soft lullaby across the keys.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But, you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

Kurt let his hands fall from the keys and twist in his lap. Flint walked around to Kurt, pulling him off the bench and folding him firmly into his arms.

"Thank you," Flint breathed into his shoulder, holding him tighter. "You didn't have to–"

"I wanted to. I wish she could still be here. I wish she could meet you."

"I think she'd be proud of you," Flint said, kissing him lightly on the temple. "This was the best present I've ever received, thank you."

"You're welcome," Kurt mumbled, and they just stood there, holding each other, because right then, they were the only two in the world.

X

**So I'm pretty terrified to watch Glee tonight. Like, I'm sooooo scared as to what I might see. God I feel queasy just thinking about it. I want to watch and I don't. Grrrrrrrrrrr. Darn you Glee writers! Why are you doing this to me!**

**Well, anyways, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Candy Corn,**

_**Cleo**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh thank god! Blaine is Gay! Totally totally gay. I felt positively sick through most of the episode. But there at the end, thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done :)**

**You're reviews are gifts I swear, I love them. They make me turn to goo...bubbly bubbly puddles of goo. So thank you for them, they are amazing, just like all of you.**

**I don't own glee**

X

"Blaine, this came for you," Wes said, handing over the package. He opened it, taking out the envelope first, reading the first line.

"What is it?"

"Just something I ordered on line," he dismissed, setting it to the side.

"So what are you up to this weekend?"

"Gonna try to make plans with Kurt on Saturday. Not much else."

"And how's Sebastian?" Wes asked.

"He's good," Blaine assured. "Staying at his grandmothers for the weekend, so I'm mostly just myself this weekend. Except for Saturday."

"You wanna catch a movie on Sunday with me and David? It's been a while since it was just the three of us."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Great," Wes said, rising from the bed, heading towards the door.

"Where you going?"

"Flint asked for mine and David's help. He's going to have dinner with Kurt and his family tonight, so he wanted some guidance with what to wear, from the normal mans point of view. I think he want's to impress Kurt's dad."

"Oh, is he still here?"

"Finalizing details with Kurt I think. I was gonna go get him from the practice rooms. I think that's where they are."

"You know I needed to ask Flint something," Blaine said, standing. "Why don't you find David, I can have him meet you in the entrance"

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you Sunday."

"Kay, laters."

Blaine pulled out his phone texting Kurt quickly, asking where he was. The response came moments later, that he was just getting something's from his room before he left.

Blaine quickly ripped open the remains of the package, grabbing the letter once again

_Follow these instructions..._

Blaine dashed through the halls, catching sight of Flint at the top of a stair well.

"Flint! Hey!"

"Oh hey Blaine," Flint greeted, turning to him. "Have you seen Wes and David, they were supposed to meet me–"

"Yeah, they're gonna meet you in the entrance hall. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay shoot."

"I thought maybe we could set something up to double again, for real," Blaine explained. "I'd like it if we could all be friends."

"Sure," Flint agreed. "I'll talk to Kurt about it."

"Great, I'll see you later."

"Hey, wait," Flint said abruptly. "That's...uh... really nice. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh," Blaine said, fingering the accessory. "It was just a gift from a friend. I'll see you later."

Blaine hurried away, stopping at his room to get the rest of his things. He buttoned up his coat, grabbed his bag and bolted to Kurt's room, hoping to catch him. He knocked on the door, almost panting.

"Hey," Kurt said, opening the door. "Come on in."

Kurt was packing a small bag hastily, clearly eager to head home. Blaine scanned the room, his eyes darting nervously from surface to surface.

"You heading home for the weekend?" Blaine asked.

"Well I invited Flint over to dinner tonight so he can meet the family. What about you?"

"I wanted to ask if you were available for coffee on Saturday."

"Sure, I could do that," he said distractedly, shoving a book into his bag. "What time?"

"Maybe eleven?" Blaine suggested, walking around the room. "I was thinking the one at the book store, so we could browse for some literature while we drink our coffees."

"That sounds fine," Kurt breathed, picking up his bag. "I'm sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but I've gotta head home. Get things ready."

"No that's fine," Blaine promised. "Just wanted to catch you before you left. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Kurt said smiling, darting out of the room, Blaine following him out and shutting the door. "Bye," Kurt finished, giving him a brief hug before scurrying away.

Blaine watched him go, his hand slipping into his bag, frowning slightly. "So far so good."

X

Kurt paced frantically back in worth, while his family stared from the couch.

"You okay Kurt?" Finn asked

"I'm fine," Kurt snapped,

"Hey kiddo it's okay," Burt offered. "We aren't going to embarrass you."

"I'll keep them under control Kurt I promise," Carol assured soothingly.

"Its just...I like him okay. I really like him, so _please_ like him. And even if you don't pretend that you do," Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt, if you like him I'm sure he's great." Carol said. "You've always had excellent taste."

Finn gave a vacant but cheery smile."Don't worry dude."

"Okay just–" Kurt had begun but was silenced by the sharp knock on the door. "Oh he's here. Okay, be nice," he begged, before starting to the door.

"Am I on time?" Flint asked, unsure of what to make of Kurt's panicked look.

"You're fine. You look...really normal," Kurt observed, looking him up and down.

"Wes and David helped," Flint explained, giving a turn. "Better than a button up right?"

Plain black tee over jeans, very ordinary.

"You'd look great in anything."

Flint leaned low to Kurt's ear. "I also look great in nothing."

Kurt blushed deeply. "Not the time or the place."

"Sorry, but you set me up for that."

"Just behave," Kurt scolded, leading him into the house. "And I apologize in advance for any awkwardness." He dragged Flint into the living room, and presented him, almost as if he were a project for class. "Flint this is my dad Burt, Finn and Carol. Everybody this is my boyfriend Flint."

"Hello Mr. Hummel," Flint greeted stepping forward to shake his hand. "Finn, Mrs. Hummel."

"Uh, Burts just fine," he corrected.

"And Carol," She requested politely, smiling at him.

Kurt gestured Flint to sit and he followed suit.

Carol looked around the room, obviously wishing to kill the silence. "So Flint. You go to school with Kurt?"

"Yes, were in the Warblers together."

"You play any sports?" Finn asked hopefully.

Flint smiled apologetically. "Uh, no I don't. I wasn't allowed to play sports growing up."

"Oh," Flint said, slumping in disappointment.

"I don't dislike watching them," Flint added. "I just wasn't allowed to play."

"Why not?"

"Finn," Kurt warned, glaring at his brother.

"Its okay," Flint said, placing a hand gently on Kurt's arm. "I have a heart condition. My parents just wanted to play it safe."

"Oh, sorry,"

"Its fine."

"Well its great to have you here Flint," Carol said.

"Yeah," Burt agreed. "It's funny, when Kurt first said he had a boyfriend I thought it was gonna be that Blaine fellow."

"Oh-Kay, why we don't we have that dinner," Kurt interrupted, standing and ushering them into the dinning room.

X

After dinner, Kurt walked Flint to his car, pressed close into his side against the chill of the evening.

"So, your family is very nice."

"Most of the time."

"Do you think your dad liked me?" Flint asked, worried.

"He didn't pull out a gun," Kurt pointed out. "So you're probably safe for now."

They leaned against the door of his car, tucked warm within each other.

"I'm really sorry about what my dad said, about Blaine. He didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay," Flint swore with a shake of his head. "Understandable even."

"I just don't want you to think anything about it. It didn't mean anything."

"I know," Flint reassured, kissing him on the top of his head. "Thank you for inviting me. And telling them about me. I'm glad you aren't ashamed or anything like that."

"Never," Kurt gushed. "I could never be ashamed of you. You're...wonderful. You've done so much for me. And you're just...an amazing person. I'm so lucky to have you. I don't I deserve you actually."

Flint stroked a finger delicately under Kurt's chin. "No one has ever been so worthy of my affections, I promise."

Kurt took Flint's face firmly between his hands, kissing him soundly on the lips. Flint secured his arms around his waist lifting him off the ground. Kurt laughed joyfully, Flint swinging him melodically side to side for a moment, before setting softly back on the ground.

Kurt was smiling brightly, holding onto Flint. And the words came out so effortlessly, so naturally that it took he a moment to realize he had even said it, let alone truly and honestly meant it.

"I love you."

Flint's eyes widened significantly, his arms instinctively tightening around his waist. Kurt's cheeks began to pink, his body catching up to what he said. Flint leaned down, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose before dropping his head into his shoulder, kissing Kurt's exposed neck, breathing into it.

"I love you too."

Never had the cold and silence felt so safe and promising.

Eventually, and quite reluctantly Flint pulled away, fitting his hands snugly on Kurt's waist. "I should head home, and you should go inside before they start to worry, or you catch a cold."

"Okay, drive safe. Let me know when you're home," Kurt said, backing away so Flint could slide into his car.

"I will," Flint promised, leaning out the window. "I'll see you Monday."

"Okay," Kurt mumbled, leaning over to kiss him goodbye. "Monday." And he stepped back from the car, arms tucked up so his hands cradled his bare neck.

Flint went to role up the window but stopped, leaning out once more. "Hey Kurt, where's your scarf?"

"Oh," Kurt started, dropping his hands. "I think I forgot it at school."

"Okay, just wondered, don't want you cold. Now get inside."

"I'll go after I've seen you drive away."

Flint smiled indulgently, rolling up his window and peeling out of the drive way, giving a little wave before he drove out of sight.

X

"So how was dinner?" Blaine asked, as they walked between the shelves of the book store. Coffee in hands.

"It went really well. As well it could have bee expected. Finn was a bit of a goof and my dad had his moments of awkwardness, but Carol was wonderful and on a whole we had a good time."

"What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've got this look," Blaine noted. "What else happened? You aren't telling me something."

"It's nothing," Kurt dismissed, selecting a book off a shelf, scanning the back of it.

"Definitely not nothing," Blaine said, taking the book from his hand and placing it back. "What happened? You guys fight or something."

Kurt laughed, turning his back to him and walking again. "No, we didn't fight."

"Then what? Come on, best friends share the important things remember? You said that."

"You don't know that it's important."

"It has to be, if it weren't you would be so resistant in telling me."

Kurt let out a sigh, turning to him. "Well, if you must know, I...I told him...that I love him." Kurt blurted turning away from Blaine once more.

"What?" Blaine gapped stupidly, stepping in front of him.

Kurt looked at him straight on this time. "I told him that I love him."

"Why?"

"Because I do. I love him."

"You love him?"

"Yes. And he loves me too."

"He does?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furring in disbelief.

"Well he said he did," Kurt explained, frowning.

"That doesn't mean he really meant it."

"What's the matter with you?" Kurt asked, walking again. "Oh course he meant it."

"But how do you know," Blaine urged, pulling him back by the arm.

"Because I could tell!" Kurt burst louder then he should have, yanking his arm back. He took a deep breath, controlling himself. "I felt it."

Blaine's frown deepened. "Sometimes people say things–"

"When they aren't actually sure what they mean or how they feel. But he does. He's felt it longer than I have, I know that. But I said it first. And I didn't even have to think about it, I just felt it. I feel it, when he holds my hand or kisses me or say's my name. He means it. And it's wonderful."

"I think you're rushing into this," Blaine scolded, folding his arms across his chest.

"We've been dating for a month and a half," Kurt pointed out, crossing his own arms defiantly. "And there was something going on weeks before that. It's not like I'm sleeping with him or getting married to him, but I love him, and I think it's okay for me to tell him that. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"But what about me?"

"What about you? My feelings for him have nothing to do with my feelings for you. They're two different things."

"But Kurt–" Blaine stared, grabbing his shoulders.

"Blaine you have Sebastian," Kurt reminded, stepping out of Blaine's grip. "And I don't know exactly what you're thinking, but I don't feel that way about you. Not anymore. I love you, of course, you're my best friend. But–"

"Kurt, listen," he pleaded desperately. "I know I'm dating Sebastian, but you...just like you said we're best friends, what more could we need then that. I can break up with Sebastian, we could be together!"

"Blaine you're confused. I think you're afraid of losing me to Flint so you're making up these feelings. Wes was right, you can't decide you like me because I'm dating someone else."

Blaine blanched, his eyes growing wide. "What do you mean 'Wes was right'?"

Kurt darted his eyes guiltily to the floor. "I over heard you guys talking a few weeks ago. I shouldn't have listened, I'm sorry. But he's right. This whole thing is in your head. You don't like me that way."

"But Kurt I do, I was just to stupid to realize."

"Blaine, really, no. You aren't thinking clearly."

"Kurt–"

"I should go," Kurt admitted sadly. "I'm really sorry Blaine. Look I'll see you on Monday."

"Kurt wait!"

"Really. Blaine–"

But Kurt was silenced, because Blaine was pressing his mouth insistently onto his own.

X

Sunday night at the Wilsons was always a calm sort of event. Flint was in his room as usual, finishing up a few chapters in his book before he went to bed. In his pajamas at his desk, good night text to Kurt already sent and responded too, he dragged his eyes across the words of the page, urging them to be taken in at a faster pace. There was a light knock at his door, causing his head to rise from the page.

"It's open."

Chelsea walked into the room, looking oddly reserved from her usual self. She shut the door softly, walking over to sit on the edge of Flint's bed, bag in hand.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello," Flint responded cautiously. "You need something?"

"I never gave you a birthday present. I bought it the other day but I wanted to wrap it so...Here."

Flint tentatively took the gift. "Only a week an half late. That's not to bad coming from you. You didn't get me anything last year, if I recall."

"I'm trying to grow as a person."

"Well, thanks, that's...nice." Flint said, opening the bag and pulling out a book. "_The Picture of Dorian Gray_."

"As a reminder that beautiful looks can be deceiving," Chelsea informed him thoughtfully.

"Well that's very nice, thank you Chelsea."

"I actually...I saw Kurt at the book store, when I was there."

"Oh."

"I didn't talk to him," Chelsea assured him. "He seemed busy. He was there with some curly haired fellow."

"Probably Blaine," Flint dismissed.

"Blaine, so they're...friends?"

"Yes," Flint said. "Why are you so curious?"

Chelsea shrugged. "They just seemed really close is all."

"Well, they're best friends."

"Have you talked to Kurt recently?"

"I talked to him today," Flint told her, closing his homework. "What are you getting at?"

"It's just...Well, you know that scarf you bought Kurt? I could have sworn I saw this Blaine guy wearing it is all. But if they're such good friends maybe he just let him borrow it."

"Kurt said he forgot his scarf at school," Flint told, while at the same time thinking of Blaine when he had talked to him on Friday The grey around his throat.

"Maybe it was a different scarf then," She said, looking away, biting her lip.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Chelsea mumbled.

"Chelsea, what are you hiding?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

Flint stood up, crossing his arms."What. Is. It."

She looked up, staring Flint directly in the eyes. "How much do you trust Kurt?"

X

**Chapter 17 is done. Hahahahaha, I hop everyone enjoyed. Drop me a line, tell me how you be.**

**Watermelon,**

_**Cleo**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody, it's me. How are you guy's? All hating Chelsea? Yeah, she's a nasty piece of work. I didn't base her off anyone I knew. And don't know anyone that mean or manipulative. And When she first came into existence, as just an older sibling in a family portrait I really didn't know this is what she would become. I'm glad though, I think she makes things interesting.**

**Thank you to the following reviewers, you are the bestest people ever :)**

alinah100

CSICMNCISFreak

Leena7

wordsthatrhyme 

QueenMirror

kaythanksbye 

sassy selena 

Firelle 

Sam74au 

Three AM

NaughtyNurseMeggy

NotMyBabies

brezy bri

RunsWithFire

Booth Seeley Booth 

Dark artemisa 

WeasleyGirl09

SceneNeko

Sparky Dorian 

Sucks to be Human

KurtColfer

Essence of Magic

me and Mr. Jones

Macey4xox

CherryCrush1901

AkashaAvani

mulder1921 

**I Don't own Glee.**

X

Flint swallowed thickly, his palms beginning to sweat. "What do you mean?"

Chelsea stood from the bed, slipping her hands into her pockets. "If you trust him then there isn't anything to worry about, I'm sure."

"Yes I trust Kurt. I just don't understand what that has to do with you seeing him at the book store."

"Then maybe he'll tell you. If you have such trust in each other."

"Tell me what?" Flint growled.

"I should go," Chelsea, muttered stepping guiltily to the door. "It's not really my business. I don't want to hurt you Flint."

Flint gripped her by the arm, dragging her back. "You've spent most of your life hurting me."

"That's different. That's between you and me. I have no reason to bring Kurt into my personal vendetta against you."

Flint released her, glaring at her firmly. "Why don't you just tell me what you obviously came here to say."

"Maybe you should just ask Kurt," she suggested innocently.

"Chelsea!" Flint snapped, anger reddening his cheeks.

She looked up her face unreadable, her voice wavering slightly. "I saw them kissing."

"What?"

"When I was at the book store. I saw them kissing."

"You're lying," Flint ground out.

"No I'm not."

"I don't believe you," Flint told her, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're lying. You've always been a liar."

Chelsea's lips curled spitefully around her teeth. "Flint I don't like you. That's no secret. I think you're a spoiled brat, who pretty much ruined my life, not that you've ever cared. I don't like having to work part time bagging groceries while I'm going to law school. I'm not getting a scholarship with our family's income, and yeah, they can pay for school, but when I should be studying I'm bagging canned goods so I can buy morning coffee and fill my car with gas and buy school supplies. I don't get the nice and easy college life Ryan got. _Because my brothers sick_. Because all that cash is syphoned away to pay for your surgeries and doctors appointments. So yes, I resent the hell out of you, but I am not a liar. And I saw them kissing."

"Get out," Flint growled lowly, pointing a shaking hand to the door.

"Ask him," Chelsea instructed softly. "Ask him if you don't believe me."

"Get out."

"I'm sorry Flint."

"GET OUT!" Flint finally bellowed, pushing her forcefully out the room, slamming the door behind her. He pressed his back against the door, his hands gripping fiercely at his hair as he slid down onto the floor, racked with heavy pained breaths.

X

Kurt was packing his school bag when there was a loud and forcefully knock on his door. He opened it, surprised to see Flint there.

"Hey," Kurt began, smiling sweetly. "What are you–"

But Flint pushed his way into the room, looking about it in a frenzy.

"Where's the scarf I bought you?"

"What?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"The scarf I bought you," Flint repeated, checking the hook on the back of the door. "Where is it?"

"I-I don't know, I couldn't find it this morning."

"Did you give it to Blaine?"

"What?"

"Did you give the scarf to Blaine. Tell me."

"No, of course not," Kurt proclaimed. "Why would I give it to him?"

"I saw him wearing it," Flint explained. "And you can't find your's what am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know," Kurt responded, his arms falling haphazardly to his side. "But you aren't supposed to think I gave it to him."

"What did you do on Saturday?" Flint questioned earnestly, folding his arms.

Kurt stopped, visibly tensing. "I was at a book store. I was hanging out with Blaine."

"And that's all?" Flint goaded.

"What makes you think there was anything else?"

"Don't lie to me Kurt. We made an agreement that we would be honest with each other. I promised in the hospital that it was all honesty from then on and that applied to you too."

Kurt wouldn't look at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean," He snarled. "What were you doing in a book store kissing Blaine?"

"Flint, it's not what you think," Kurt blurted out immediately.

Flint's mouth opened in disbelief. "It's true?"

"No Flint–"

"It's true? You actually...I thought...I was so sure it was a lie."

Kurt's eyes widened in desperation. "Flint, please, it's not what you think. Listen, yes, okay it's true, Blaine did kiss me–"

"_He_ kissed _you_?" Flint repeated, wrapping his mind around it.

Kurt held onto Flint's forearms bracingly. "Yes Flint, listen–"

"I'll kill him!" Flint hissed, pulling away from Kurt's hold.

"Flint wait!"

But Flint was running from the room. Kurt chased after him, desperately trying to keep up with his long stride. Flint made his way quickly into the cafeteria, scanning the crowds of blue and red for Blaine.

"Hey, Anderson!" Flint yelled, walking determinedly towards him.

Blaine turned, surprised by the voice, he was barely all the way around when Flint's fist flew into his jaw. Blaine stumbled backwards, falling into to Wes and David who caught him in their arms reflexively.

"What the hell!" Blaine yelled, holding his chin. He removed himself from his friends grip.

"Keep your lips off my boyfriend!" Flint said, pressing a finger into his chest.

Blaine pushed him away, his face filling with spite "What ever happened to "You don't own him"?"

Flint pushed Blaine back, harder. "I _don't_ own him. But he's still my boyfriend and you don't go around kissing other peoples boyfriends."

"Guy's stop," Kurt pleaded.

"I didn't touch him once when I thought you were interested," Flint ranted. "Not once. I didn't even talk to him. What the hell is your problem? You have no right Blaine."

"He didn't seem to mind so much," Blaine taunted, shoving Flint again.

"What?"

"I said, _he didn't seem to mind_."

"Screw you!" Flint proclaimed like a war cry, jumping on to Blaine. They rolled on the floor throwing blind punches, yelling profanity. The students around could just watch in disbelief. This was not a regular occurrence at Dalton, they were not the type of boys to brawl.

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled, trying so separate them, looking imploringly to Wes and David. They swallowed thickly, rushing forward, trying to pull them apart.

Kurt managed to pull Flint to his feet stepping between him and Blaine, while David and Wes held Blaine back by his arms.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his fingers gracing Flints swelling eye.

"What did he mean?" Flint asked, pulling away, hurt spilling from his voice.

"Flint–"

"Tell me what he meant."

"Nothing," Kurt said sternly. "He didn't mean anything. He kissed me, that's all. I told him that wasn't okay and I left."

"You're lying!" Flint cried, his eyes watering. "Why are you lying!"

"Flint I love you. Remember? I. Love. You. I told Blaine that I loved you and we got into an argument. He kissed me, but I stopped it."

"Blaine, what are they talking about?"David asked

"Tell me you didn't," Wes was muttering, "I told you not too."

"When?" Flint asked. "When did you stop it?"

"What?" Kurt asked, shaking his head, trying to stay focused, there was to much noise, to many people talking.

"At what point did you stop the kiss?"

"Well it took me by surprise."

"I don't care," Flint said through gritted teeth. "The moment he was leaning in you should have been pushing him away."

"I was shocked," Kurt defended. "When I realized what was happening I pushed him off."

"How long?"

"Only a second or two I swear."

"Boys! What is going on here?" A teacher called, finally making their way to the commotion.

"Do you still like him?" Flint asked quickly, panicked.

"Wilson, Anderson! Office now."

"I love you Flint," Kurt professed ardently, grabbing his hand in desperation.

"Do you still have feelings for Blaine?" He asked darkly, pulling his hand away.

"No." Was Kurt's firm reply.

Before Flint could say anything else the teacher was grabbing him and Blaine, drawing them away. The students remained unmoving, watching the other two boys get dragged along, obviously in trouble.

"What's going on?" David finally asked.

Wes stepped to Kurt, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt?"

"Blaine didn't follow your advice. He kissed me the other day, and Flint found out somehow. And something else about my scarf. I don't know."

David looked puzzled. "I don't understand. Why would Blaine do that?"

"He decided he liked Kurt too," Wes informed him. "I told him he was being ridiculous."

"But Kurt's dating Flint," David pointed out, trying to make sense of it all. "You're dating Flint, why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Kurt moaned, his arms wrapping around himself, feeling unsure. "Look I'm going to the office, I need to know what's going on."

"Okay, just...we'll talk to Blaine later okay," Wes said, motioning him to go. "So don't worry about him. Just...I really don't think Flints okay."

X

Kurt waited outside the office. He wasn't going to class, not til this was all sorted out. Thirty minutes passed before anything happened. Flint was the first to burst out the principles door.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, following him.

"Suspended for the rest of the week," Flint grunted, still storming down the hall.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, so am I," Flint frowned.

"Flint–"

"I'm mad at you!" Flint snapped, stopping abruptly to face Kurt, sadness painted clearly on his face. "I'm so upset with you Kurt. I can't even begin to... Do you realize how much this hurts me?"

"It wasn't anything," was Kurt's firm protest. "Blaine was being stupid."

"I thought you were over him!"

"I am!"

"Why would you lie to me?" Flint asked, desperate to understand. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Because this makes it look you were deliberately hiding it from me. Which means you don't trust me or you feel something for him which is making you feel guiltily."

"I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything. I was afraid you would make a big a deal out of it. And I don't want you too, because it_ means nothing_. I love you."

Flint sighed. "Look Kurt I have to go. I can't stay on campus."

"But Flint–" Kurt begged, reaching for him.

Flint dodged his touch, as if he were terrified by it. "I'm sorry, but I cant...I can't look at you right now. I have to go."

Kurt stood motionless, watching his boyfriend walk away, no longer quite sure if he even was his boyfriend.

"Kurt..."

He turned, Blaine standing behind him. Kurt fixed him with a firm glare, smacking him soundly across the face.

"How could you!"

"Kurt I'm sorr–"

"No," Kurt warned him dangerously. "Don't you dare. How could you do that! Kiss me, and then tell Flint!"

Blaine rubbed his cheek despairingly. "I didn't–"

"And make him think it was mutual?" Kurt continued in displeasure. "I pushed you away Blaine. I didn't want to kiss you! I didn't want to be kissed by you!"

"I'm sorry. I was jealous and angry. And I shouldn't have let him think you had wanted it, but I didn't tell him."

"Than how did he know?" Kurt accused

Blaine just shrugged. Only further angered by the gesture Kurt snarled, walking away.

"Kurt wait!"

"No," Kurt burst. "You're my best friend but you've hurt me. And you did it on purpose. You don't do that to your friends."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized.

"I don't care. Right now I can't forgive you," and Kurt walked away, heading to his room, in no mood for classes.

Blaine stood dumbfounded in the hallway, not noticing Wes and David approaching him.

"Hey," David greeted uncertainly.

"Oh, hey."

"Suspension?" Wes asked.

"For the rest of the week."

"Okay," Wes said heavily, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you to your room."

Blaine still didn't move. "I really screwed up didn't I."

"Yes."

"I didn't think...it wasn't supposed to happen like that," Blaine admitted shaking his head.

"Did you think Kurt was just going to fall into your arms?" David asked, honestly unsure of what Blaine had expected.

"I thought...maybe...But then he was talking about telling Flint that he loved him and I guess I panicked. I didn't mean to kiss him like that. It was supposed to be..."

"Blaine," Wes muttered sadly. "You shouldn't have kissed him at all."

"And what about a scarf?" David wondered aloud.

"Oh, that," Blaine all but groaned. "I'll explain later. I'm not feeling to well."

"Okay, come on," David said, going to Blaine's other side, taking him by the arm. "'We've got you, even if you are acting like a total ass."

X

Kurt was back in his room, Flints school bag in his lap. He had forgotten it, in his haste and fury. He flipped through the contents, school books, papers and notes. Every once in a while he would stumble across something that made his heart jump. His own name, scribbled absentmindedly in the corner. K+F wrapped in the occasional heart. Flint seemed to be displaying his inner thirteen year old girl, and it was making him want to cry.

Why had he been so stupid. He should have just told Flint. Gone straight over to his house after the incident and confessed. He had been so upset with Blaine. Kissing him was the last thing he had expected, and when he realized what was happening he did push Blaine away. Hard enough that he almost fell into a discount book display. Had Blaine done that months ago it might have been different. His lips would have been welcomed and honey sweet. But all he could taste was bitterness and the memory of it made him sick.

He growled angrily, pressing his palms to his eyes, stifling the tears the begged to trip from them. He could fix this. He had too. Because he missed Flint already, and his anger and sudden absence made him feel rotten. Jumping from his bed he picked up Flint's things, leaving the dorm. Flint might be suspended and banned from the campus, but Kurt could go to him.

X

**So there we go, boy fight. I'm not very good at describing fights or violence so sorry it was short. But there you have it. Leave your love, it encourages my fast updates :)**

**Cinnamon Buns,**

**Cleo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello people :) Sorry this chapter is short, and the update was delayed. Just seemed to have to a lot of things to do this weekend. And I've got to formulate, figure how this is all gonna end, because I'm not exactly sure yet. It's a mystery.**

**I don't own Glee**.

X

Kurt bounced impatiently on his toes, waiting for the door to be opened. When it did, he was disappointed that it wasn't Flint.

"Oh, Kurt. Shouldn't you be at school?" Sharon asked.

"Well yes. But I need to see Flint.

"Kurt...I don't think–"

"He forgot his things," Kurt interrupted, lifting up the bag. "I thought I'd bring it by. I really need to talk to him."

Sharon glanced back behind her, moving so the was pressed against the door frame, closing the door against her other side. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't want to see you right now."

"What?"

"He told me not to let you see him. I'm really sorry, I don't know what's going on, he wouldn't say, but he's very upset and he said if you came by he didn't want to see you."

"But I haven't explained properly!" Kurt protested. "Please. Can't I at least take him his things?"

"I really am very sorry Kurt," She said, and she sounded like she meant it. "I'll let him know you came by."

Kurt bite his lip, fighting any more urges to talk back. "Tell him I'm sorry. And I promise nothing like that will happen again." And he handed Sharon Flint's school bag.

"I will," Sharon promised, slipping back into the house.

"Thanks."

X

"Hey Kurt," Wes greeted, sitting down beside him, David following suit, taking his other side. "How's Flint?"

"I don't know. I wasn't allowed to see him yesterday. And he hasn't returned any of my calls or texts."

"He won't talk to me either," David admitted.

"I don't know what to do," Kurt confessed. "I don't know how to fix this."

"Betrayal is not an easy thing to get over," Wes said.

"Not that we think you betrayed him," David added. "Because I know it's Blaine's fault, but I think that's how he must feel. I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready"

"What if he doesn't? What if I've lost him? It's not supposed to happen this way. Our first fight isn't supposed to ruin us."

"You aren't ruined," Wes reassured him. "Just give it a little time. He loves you. I don't think this whole thing is gonna get in the way of that."

"I hope so," Kurt sighed. "How's Blaine?"

"Racked with guilt and self loathing. Appropriate, given the circumstance."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to forgive him. If he ruins this...I just don't know."

David gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "That's just something you have to decide when you're ready."

"I want to. I do, because I want to believe he didn't mean it."

"He feels really bad about it now," Wes explained. "He talked, a little bit the other day. He knows he messed up."

Kurt let out a frustrated whine. "It just seems so unlike him."

"Everyone falls victim of jealousy," Wes spoke wisely.

"But Blaine–"

"Is a human with flaws," David interjected. "I think we got him thinking normal again. And I don't want you to talk to him before you're ready but I think he's almost back to his old self. And he knows he was in the wrong,"

"Okay," Kurt mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, exhausted. He jumped in surprise, his phone ringing. He frantically fumbled for it, answering it in a hurry, Flints name on the screen.

"Flint?"

"_Kurt? No, this is Sharon_."

"Oh, hello Sharon. I thought Flint–"

"_Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't have your number so I just used his phone. I know you two are fighting right now but I thought you should know, he's in the hospital_."

"What?" Kurt breathed, his heart tightening in panic.

"_We don't know what's wrong, they're running some tests. And I don't know if he would want me to call but I thought you should know, even if you're fighting, I...wanted you to know_."

"Can I...Can I visit? Please, can I come and see him?"

"_Kurt..._"

"Please?" Kurt begged, clutching his phone "If he's there I can't just not see him. Please?"

"_Room 4311_."

"Thank you," Kurt said relieved, hanging up the phone, turning back to Wes and David. "I've got to go."

"What's wrong?"

"Flint's in the hospital. I have to see him."

Wes scowled. "Kurt you can't just keep skipping classes."

"I don't care."

"Just wait til school is out, please?" David asked.

Kurt frowned. "But–"

"No, I'm serious," Wes warned. "There's only two more periods after lunch, just wait till school is out. You're going to get yourself in serious trouble if you skipping cutting classes."

"Fine," Kurt snapped bitterly. "Fine I'll wait, but if anything happens and I'm not there, you two will wish you'd never been born. Because I will end you."

"I don't doubt it Kurt," David admitted.

"We're only thinking of what's best for you."

"Well thank you," Kurt said. "I'll see you two later. And if you talk to Blaine...I'll talk to him when I'm ready. Just let him know."

X

Kurt went to the hospital after school. Hoping desperately with every step that Flint was okay. Sharon hadn't called again, letting him no if there was any news or the was some dramatic change and he was in danger. No news is good news, he repeated over in his head.

Checking in at the front desk, getting a visitors wrist band, and the elevator ride felt like they took years longer than before. Finally the elevator stopped at the fourth floor, the doors sliding open with a distastefully cheery ding. He walked down the hall, entering the room quietly. Sharon was sitting in a chair next to Flint, who was sleeping soundly in the bed.

"Hi," Kurt said hushed,

"Hello," Sharon greeted.

"How is he?" Kurt asked, walking over to her, looking from her to Flint for any clues to his current condition.

"Tired," Sharon said, her own self looking fairly exhausted too. "He didn't sleep at all last night. Woke me up early this morning complaining of pains in his chest. So I took him here. Victoria ran some test, and he finally crashed about an hour ago."

"And what did she say?"

"She hasn't come back yet."

"Oh."

She rose form her chair, stretching as she did so. "I haven't eaten at all, so I'm going to the cafeteria. You stay here okay?"

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Stay. If he wakes up you guys can talk. I'd like if you two could work what ever this out."

"Sharon–"

"He's been very happy lately," Sharon cut him off. "And it's because of you. And then he came home suspended and incredibly unhappy. And I can only presume that's because of you too. And I want you to fix it. Because you obviously care and you're obviously sorry. So if he wakes up, you can fix it."

"Thank you," Kurt said, gratefully that she wasn't prying too deeply, even though she might have wanted to.

She just nodded, leaving the room.

Kurt stared down at Flint. He had bags under his eyes, dark and purple, from lack of sleep. Kurt frowned, knowing that Flint had been up all night crying. His cheeks were still tear stained, his dark eyelashes clinging together. Kurt dropped his things silently on the floor, climbing into the hospital bed, tucking himself into Flints side, resting his on his chest. He felt Flint's heart beating, slow and even.

He slipped his hand into Flint's, stroking the slightly chilled skin up and down with his thumb, humming "Baby Mine" under his breath. He didn't know how long he lay there, the only sound filling his ears was the still mellow sound of Flint's heart and the soft rustle of his breath that just reached he top of his hair. Eventually his humming stopped, his eye lids dipped closed and fell asleep.

Kurt dreamed in quick flashes of color and blurred faces. Not the type of dream where anything happened, but one where he felt too many things at once, heard too many voices. Nothing about it made any sense, except for the constant thump that was a persistent sound heard just underneath everything else. He woke up with the sensation of finger tips stroking his cheeks. A low groaned rumbled in his throat as his opened his eyes, blinking quickly, Flint's face coming into focus.

"Sleeping Beauty wakes at last," He said, smiling lightly.

"I thought I was Snow White?" Kurt mumbled, still waking up.

Flint ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "So, shall I tell Amelia you're the Princess?" He teased.

"Flint..." Kurt started, worried.

"What are you doing here?" Flint asked, his tone neutral.

"Your Mom called, said you were here."

"And you came to see me?"

"I came to see you yesterday," Kurt said, rubbing his cheek against Flints chest. "Your mom wouldn't let me in."

"That cause I told her not to," Flint told him, pulling him up farther so Kurt's head rested on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you want to see me?"

"I always want to see you. I just didn't want you to see me. I was upset. I didn't want you to see that."

"I don't want us to fight," Kurt sighed into his shoulder.

"It's bound to happen," Flint reasoned. "Every once in a while. Over what movie to watch. Where to eat. Who was right and who was wrong. People fight. Even people who love each other."

Kurt turned his eyes up to him. "You still love me?"

"God Kurt, of course I love you. I was hurt and angry and jealous, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I felt all those things because I love you. I don't want you to lie to me or hide things from me. And to hide something about Blaine...you must understand how that makes me feel?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it will never happen again I promise."

Flint tilted his head down, kissing Kurt purposely on the forehead. "Okay."

"Okay?" Kurt repeated, sounding uncertain.

"Yes, okay. It'll never happen again. You won't hide things from me anymore. Thus ends our first fight."

"Really?"

"Yes really," Flint assured. "Unless you won't to keep fighting."

"No, definitely not. I missed you too much."

"After just a whole day without me?"

"It felt like a very long day," Kurt pouted.

"Well I missed you too."

Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss him. Flint just laughed, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Yeah, I missed you too."

X

Blaine was elbow deep in homework. He felt terrible, and he wasn't going to spend his suspension time doing anything that might be enjoyable. This was a punishment, so it was homework and projects all the way. But even as he worked, he thought about what he was going to do. How he was going to make things up to Kurt...and Flint. He needed to earn their forgiveness.

There was a loud knocking at the door, startling Blaine from his bubble of thoughts and history facts. He stood up, but before he could even reach the door it was being pushed open and slammed shut. Chelsea stood there, fuming, looking nothing like the controlled and detached person he had remembered.

She glared at Blaine in her fury, her voice a low snarl. "We had a deal!"

X

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed. I'll catch you guys soon :) Hopefully with bigger and better stuff.**

**Zebra,**

**Cleo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, I'm so so so sorry this took so long. I'm in **_**Julius Caesar**_** and we had a tech run all this week, and the show opened this weekend, so it kept me really busy. On the other hand, if any of you live near Fullerton California, you should totally support the local theatre scene ;) jk**

**I'm so excited for this Glee episode coming up, I LOVE PRINCE! And they're doing one of his songs, and there looks like a nice possibility for some Klaine moments in the episode, so YAY!**

REVIEWS ARE THE GREATEST GIFT OF ALL TIME! 440 you guys! Do you even understand how amazing that makes me feel? xoxoxoxoxox 3's

Macey4xox

KurtColfer

alinah100

SceneNeko 

or-chan

NixxxRky

QueenMirror

89

AkashaAvani *

Booth Seeley Booth

CSICMNCISFreak 

brezy bri

Maiqu

Sassy selena

Essence of Magic 

leslie

EnchantixFae*

Yune *

kinda-gleeky*

Jessi009

Isis1995

* Reviews that made me laugh :)

**Thanks everyone.**

**I don't own Glee**

X

"Am I interrupting something?"

Flint and Kurt pulled away from each other, flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, hey Doc," Flint stuttered. "We were just–"

"No need to explain," She interrupted, a lovely and wicked smile twisting over her teeth. "Fairly obvious what you were "Just", but your Mom is on her way back if you two want to untangle yourselves."

Kurt smile sheepishly, climbing out of the bed and onto the hospital chair.

"Hey Vic," Sharon greeted, walking into the room, kissing her son briefly on the forehead. "What's the news?"

"Well," Dr. Morgans said, taking a deep breath. "I've run every test in the book and you're fine."

"What?" Flint asked, puzzled.

"You're fine," She repeated, smiling. "Your heart is fine, there isn't anything wrong."

"B-but," Flint spluttered. "My-my chest hurt. There was pressure, my chest felt tight, I had an irregular heart beat."

"And now?"

"Well I'm fine, but–"

Victoria help a hand up to silence him. "Might I ask, what you'd been doing that day. Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "I got suspended. But I don't think that had anything to do with it."

"Anything else?" She probed.

Flint shifted an awkward gaze to Kurt. "I was...upset. Crying for a while."

"Why were you so upset?"

"I was mad, at Kurt. We got into a fight. But we're fine now. It's all cleared up."

"And your chest doesn't hurt anymore."

Flint's fingers tapped lightly over his heart. "Well, no."

She smiled again, patting Flint's leg affectionately. "Okay, sweetie, sometimes emotional pains manifest themselves physically."

Flint blinked several times."Oh."

"So, he's okay?" Sharon asked. "He was just.."

"Upset," Victoria filled in quickly. "But it's all fine, because there isn't anything wrong. And it's always better to be safe than sorry. So I'm just going to get the paper work and we can discharge you."

Flint groaned as she left the room, rolling his face into his pillows. "This is the most embarrassing trip to the hospital ever."

"Flint I'm so sorry," Kurt apologized, feeling terrible.

"Don't be. I am far more emotional than I realized."

"I'm glad you're okay sweetheart," Sharon smiled, standing. "I'm going to go call your father, let him know everything is fine."

"I'm sorry about this," Flint mumbled to his mom.

"There is no need to be sorry," She assured, placing another kiss on his forehead. "Kurt, thank you for coming down. But now that there isn't anything wrong with him, I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you there won't be any more visits for the rest of the week."

Flint sat up abruptly in protest."But mom!"

"No, I'm sorry, but you were suspended from school and that doesn't go without punishment. So Kurt is not allowed to visit you."

"It's fine Sharon, I understand," Kurt suppled. "She's right, my Dad would do the same thing."

"I still protest that it's unfair," Flint said, grumpy, folding his arms over his chest.

"Protest all you like, my minds made up," Sharon said smartly, heading towards the door. "Say your goodbyes while I talk to your dad."

Once she shut the dorr behind her Flint immediately pulled Kurt into bed with him. "I can't go the rest of the week with out seeing you." He whined.

"Oh really?"

"I just love you too much," Flint pouted ridiculously.

"It'll be Monday before you know it," Kurt promised, twisting his fingers in Flint's hair. "We can spend lunch together. We'll be sickeningly adorable, sharing food, hand feeding each other grapes."

"I look forward to it," Flint said slowly, his tongue pressing deliberately against the roof of mouth and his teeth as he said it.

"You can still text me, and call if you get to lonely," Kurt reminded him.

Flint gave a cheeky smile. "Oh, do I have your permission?"

"You know you don't need it," Kurt laughed. "I'm available no matter what."

"It's still a mystery to me how I ever got so lucky as to have you."

"You were worked very hard. And you are very deserving. Don't let anyone else ever make you think otherwise."

"Promise," Flint said seriously, before changing his tone into one of flirtation. "Now, do I get a kiss to hold me over?"

"If I must. You ask so much of me," Kurt bemoaned sarcastically.

"And I won't stop asking," Flint said mischievously, dipping his nose to the curve of his jaw.

"Truth be told I don't really want you too," Kurt admitted breathlessly, before pulling back a placing his lips against Flint's.

X

"Typically," Blaine started, sending a glare at Chelsea through narrowed eyes, "Once you've knocked you wait for the door to be answered.."

"You were supposed to break them up," Chelsea snarled accusingly. "What was Kurt doing in the hospital sleeping with my brother?"

"What?" Blaine gasped.

"Not sleeping together," She clarified. "But asleep together."

"Well I'm sorry," Blaine said in an over exaggerated tone, not sounding sorry at all. "But it didn't work. I don't know what you want me to say."

Chelsea folded her arms, her tone turning cold and sinisterly calm. "We had an agreement. And from what I see you have not fulfilled you're end of the bargain. You were supposes to seduce him, why is it that he goes un-seduced?"

"He doesn't want me anymore," Blaine explained, his arms flailing hopelessly at his sides. "He only wants Flint."

"Then figure out something else."

"No," Blaine told her firmly. "I'm done. I don't want to help you plot anymore. What I did was wrong. It was selfish and really really wrong and they're my friends and I won't willingly hurt them anymore."

Chelsea sucked her lower lip between her teeth, fighting an urge to yell. "I need help, I can't break them up on my own, I need someone on the inside."

"Find someone else," Blaine spat, heading towards the door, opening it for her. "I'm out."

"I don't think so Blaine," Chelsea sneered condescendingly, pushing the door shut. "You're gonna help, and you know why? Because if you don't, I'll tell your boyfriend Sebastian that you cheated on him."

"You can't–"

"I'll tell him that you were deliberately locking lips with somebody else. And then I'll tell Kurt and Flint that you were in cahoots with me the whole time. And I guarantee they won't be pleased with that."

Blaine looked at her, his jaw dropped, dumbfounded. "That's blackmail, you can't do that."

Chelsea just gave him a wicked smile. "Welcome to the magical world of lawyer tricks. I can and I will."

"Look. It doesn't matter, even if I did try again," Blaine tried to explain. "He won't cheat, and he won't leave Flint."

"Fine, if we can't get Kurt to leave Flint for you that's just fine. We'll just have to get him to leave some other way."

Blaine tugged at his hair, filled with frustration. "I told you he won't leave Flint, he loves him."

"No, I'll get him to leave," Chelsea assured, her eye's glinting wildly. "He'll leave because Flint cheats."

X

"Do you think he'll want to see us?" David asked, strolling beside Wes.

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Wes shrugged.

"I just wondered if he was still mad at us," David wondered. "He hasn't been himself lately. I was thinking that he might be feeling a little neglected. Maybe that's why he was acting out."

"We aren't his parents. He is not a rebellious child seeking attention. But he needs his friends right now to help him through this. He knows he screwed up. But we can help him make amends."

David nodded absentmindedly, before suddenly grabbing a hold of Wes, halting him. "Hey, wait a minute. That's...That looks like Flints sister."

Wes looked around, bewildered. "What?"

David pointed to the brunette, who was climbing into a car. "I haven't seen her in person for a few years but I'm pretty sure that's her."

"Well, what could she possibly be doing here?" Wes wondered, his eye brows bending together in confusion.

"I don't know, but from what I remember, if it's Chelsea, it can't be anything good."

X

Chelsea Wilson did not consider herself to be an unreasonable human being. She didn't even think she was particularly mean. She was driven. She worked hard what she wanted, and she was strictly no nonsense. But none of her friends would call her hatful or ill intentioned. She was known for being pretty boring, often called a stick in the mud. But if you asked any of her close friends if she was vindictive, they would say no.

But Flint...Flint had always been a different story entirely.

Their relationship hadn't started off as that akin to arch enemies. Truth be told, she had been excited to a big sister, to have a sibling she got to be protective over, like Ryan had been to her. And even when he turned out to be sick it only solidified her resolve to be the best big sister ever. But somewhere along the line, after the fiftieth trip the hospital, and the third cancelled vacation and the "No sweetheart I'm sorry but we can't afford cheer camp this year." Or "Ballet lessons." or "Pottery classes." Or whatever hobby she wanted to try or had to give up to make sure that all the hospital bills were covered.

The jealousy of the attention her parents paid to her brother soon turned to bitter resentment. She hated him. She hated every little thing about him. She hated his musical talent. She hated that she couldn't do everything she wanted, like her brother before. If she wanted to take Jazz, tap, hip hop and ballet she should be able to. She shouldn't have had to choose just one. She hated how hard she had to work and how easily everything came to him. She hated that he was sick. She hated his stupid broken heart.

And she miserable. She was cold and unhappy inside. And suddenly her stupid brother got a boyfriend and he got to be all glow-ey and jubilant and in love. And that simply wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to be so sickeningly happy. So Chelsea's burning need for revenge finally took over, and she would not be satisfied until she had broken up her brother and his pale faced boyfriend. And sure, plan A had failed but it wasn't over yet. Plan B would work. It might even be better than her first idea.

She smiled widely, a charmingly sinister chuckle escaping her throat as she flipped through the T-shirts on the rack. And with just a little help from her new curly headed sidekick, she was bound for success. Yes, this plan was definitely going to work.

X

**I know it's short, and for that I apologize. But I've just been so busy :( So I am sorry, but now that the show is starting there aren't anymore rehearsals, so I'm going to try to make sure my updates are much more frequent.**

**English Muffins,**

_**Cleo**_


	21. Chapter 21

**IS SO EXCITED FOR GLEE TODAY I CAN"T EVEN BREATHE! I just want the show to start already. But patience. I'm trying very hard to have it, it's just all so exciting.**

**I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, it's not meant to be exactly straight forward, and it get's kind of busy but it is what it is.**

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers and readers, you're all like pieces of magic.**

***And an apology to QueensMirror, I didn't mean too, I'll be more careful.***

**Anyways, Onwards, ever striving onwards. (Proudly on our brooms we fly)**

**I don't own Glee**

X

Kurt gave a soft knock before opening the door slowly. "Hey Blaine, could I talk to you?"

Blaine gave a jolt from his bed, surprised by Kurt's appearance. "Of course, come on in."

Kurt stepped into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. He shifted uneasily back on forth on his toes, his fingers pulling anxiously at his cuffs. "How are things?"

Blaine opened and closed his mouth a few times before settling on what he was going to say. "I'm...fine. Things are fine."

Kurt gave a tight little smile. "Good, that's good."

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

"Pretty good," Kurt shrugged.

"Great," Blaine grinned tightly. "And Flint, how's he."

"He's great."

"Good."

Truly awful silence inevitably followed the quick back and forth of their question and replies. Small talk was not the reason for Kurt's surprise visit.

"Kurt, I am so unbelievably sorry," Blaine finally gushed out. "I don't even know what I can do to make you understand how terrible I feel. I don't know what's been going on with me. It's like...I'm being controlled by someone else."

"Have you talked to Wes and David recently?" Kurt asked, not appearing to have heard Blaine.

"Yes, they were here a few days ago. But, listen, Kurt–"

"They said you were doing okay," he carried on over Blaine. "But you were still feeling pretty lousy about that whole thing."

Blaine gave a vigorous nod. "And I am. But I–"

"I keep forgiving you," Kurt flailed hopelessly, looking torn. "You've been pulling all this crap and I keep forgiving you. And you're my best friend, so I'm bound to keep forgiving you but I really can't do it anymore. I can't keep accepting you're apologies if you're just going to do something terrible again. It will get tired. I'm already exhausted from trying to keep up and I won't be able to do it much longer. There's only so much I can take before I run out of forgiveness."

"Kurt..."

"So if I forgive you. If you apologize and promise it will never happen again, and I forgive you, you can't break that. You can't even do anything that will require you to apologize again, because I will not be able to forgive you. I will not be able to believe that you're sorry and there will be no trust between us ever again."

"I am sorry," Blaine professed, taking Kurt's hands in his own, squeezing them in earnest. "I am very very sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Any of it. I was wrong. I was very much in the wrong and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't forgive me but I am deeply sorry."

Kurt looked at him with sad eyes, but returned Blaine's squeeze before pulling his hands away. "Okay. Then I forgive you. But this is last time Blaine. No more redo's after this."

"Kurt I...thank you. I'm so grateful, thank you. But there's something..."

Kurt turned his head to the side at the odd tone Blaine was suddenly using. "What is it? Are you alright? Things are okay with Sebastian right?"

"Yeah, Sebastian is fine. We're fine, but I...I ummm..." Blaine swallowed, feeling cowardly and small. "Here," he finally said, reaching into a drawer. "I found this in the commons, I'm pretty sure it's yours."

Kurt smiled brightly, taken the scarf into his hands. "I thought I'd lost it, thank you."

"Not a problem. Happy to help."

They shared a smile, the warmth and kinship that was once between them flickered for a moment.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Kurt promised, folding the scarf carefully. "Things to do."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "Later."

Kurt left the room, Blaine giving his mattress an angry kick, moments after the door was shut. He went back to the drawer, pulling out the duplicate scarf Chelsea had sent him and threw it in the garbage. Now what was he supposed to do?

X

The weeks that followed were...interesting, for the parties involved with the incident. Blaine had spilled a rushed and almost terrified apology to Flint, who accepted it good naturedly, in turn apologizing for his reaction and for punching Blaine in the face. Flint promised that he wouldn't ever react that way again, as long as Blaine didn't give him a reason too. Hearing this Blaine agreed quickly, claiming he just wanted them all to be able to be friends.

So that's how Blaine found himself for the next month in the blissfully happy presence of the newly reunited couple, who were doing better than ever. It was becoming almost unbearable to watch, as his own relationship was taking off in the opposite direction. The time he spent with or talking to Sebastian was becoming almost non-existence. He couldn't even bring himself to make any effort to fix it or tell anyone he was having problems, even though he had many an opportunity.

They all started spending their lunches together, the three of them, as well as Wes and David, who seemed to be sticking much closer to Blaine than usual. They never let him alone. They were always asking what he was doing, what plans he had, making sure he was always doing something. All of these things had Blaine bending in different directions. He was split between appearing calm and normal around Kurt and Flint, appeasing Wes and David's sudden clingy-ness and dodging the numerous texts and calls from Chelsea, who was hounding him for any details she could. Inquiring if there was anything off about Kurt and Flint as well as desperate reminders of the one thing she needed him to do for her.

He exhaled heavily, looking around the table. They were set up in their newly formed study group, working on their assignments. David looked to be asleep on the floor, Wes pouring over a book, Flint typing on his laptop, and Kurt was off to refill his water bottle. Blaine's phone buzzed again and he quickly dismissed another one of Chelsea's reminders.

"Hey Flint, could I borrow your computer for a second?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Flint said, passing the PC across the table.

Blaine gave a smile, pulling up the AOL browser. He hoped Flint was as trusting and lazy as Chelsea had said.

X

It started off with little things. For most people, they would have been unnoticeable things. Or things they just chose to ignore. Most people have a natural instinct to turn a blind eye to it. Disregard it, pretend it isn't happening. They find themselves able and content living in some make believe place where there isn't a single thing wrong, only to act so incredibly surprised when it falls apart. When everything they thought was so good and wonderful suddenly turns into to dust. And they get to ponder over what went wrong, when it all started to break. But if they were able to be honest, they know exactly when. They know the precise moment when the doubt crept in and the worry gnawed at the little corners of their mind.

But Kurt wasn't most people. Kurt noticed everything. He was a romantic, details were important. So he took notice.

The first thing was the smell. Kurt was so often tucked into Flint's side or pressed against him on the couch or had his head resting on his shoulder, that he was very familiar with the way he smelled. The shampoo he used, his soap, deodorant, the fabric softener that scented his clothes. But now there was something else. Something unfamiliar that was making him feel uneasy. Hugging Flint, his face pressed into his chest, Kurt had asked him if he was trying some new cologne or had changed one of his brands of personal products. Flint had given a loose shake of his head, saying he hadn't.

Kurt tried to smile, acting as casual as he could. "You just...Something smells different."

Flint shrugged, tilting his head down, inhaling deeply. "I don't smell anything. Maybe my mom switched detergents or something."

Kurt's eyebrow's remained knitted together. "Yeah, maybe."

The next time had been when they were at Flint's house. Flint was just picking something up before they were going off to see a movie. They had only spent a few moments in his room and as Flint graciously guided Kurt through the door the sight of a sock was just visible in the corner of his eye. It was an odd place for a sock, slung on a lampshade, looking ready to fall. It must have found its way there in haste, that out of place average white sock. Stranger still, because all of the socks Kurt had ever seen of Flint's were dark gray or navy or back trouser socks. He didn't own any other kind. So the unexplainable cameo appearance of the white sock lingered at the forefront of Kurt's mind. Pressing in on his personal space like an unwanted house guest. But Kurt tries to forget about it, because it's insignificant really, just a sock. Nothing important about that.

Then he got a funny e-mail from Flint once. It's funny because they don't e-mail. They never had a reason too. But the Warblers had an e-mail list for mass announcements so he knows that .com isn't anybody else but his boyfriend. But the message reads really happy, asking when 'they' could see each other again, and Flint hoped it would be soon. He knows that it probably wasn't mean for him, unless Flint was trying some new form of flirting. So he doesn't bring it up, and neither does Flint. So Kurt writes it off as if the e-mail might have been meant for Amelia. Because Flint and Amelia are close and he knows they write because she is always sending him silly things with cats and other chain letters. And her handle is KarateKickMia, so Kurt can reason this away with a slip of the fingers, so it had simply been sent wrong and Flint hadn't noticed.

Kurt tries desperately not to be bothered when one day, Flint brings him a jacket, offering it out to him, saying Kurt left it at his house last time he was round. But Kurt shakes his head, pushing it back, explaining that it wasn't his. It wasn't his jacket. He knew every article of clothing that was in his closet and that plan black jacket wasn't something he owned. Flint looked at the piece in his hand, he seemed confused and maybe a little surprised. But he gave a goofy smile and said his cousin must have left it there when he visited last.

The fifth incident, they're alone in Flint's room. They've reached the point where they find themselves pleasantly flushed, pressed into the soft comforter of Flints bed. Mouths pushing against each other, warm and eager, giddy laughter always seeming to bubble in their throats. They always appeared to be moving. Rolling back and forth, always changing places. It was at times like these when Kurt couldn't stop himself as he clawed and gripped at Flint's hips, his fingers moving around the expanse of skin and cloth he found there. And he had to repress what would have been a cross between a giggle and a moan as Flint's hands slipped themselves under his shirt, his agile fingers dipping into each curve of his spine.

Nothing ever happened other than that. Even if the hands crept under each other shirts, the clothes always stayed on. They made it a point to never be fully aligned or have their full weight a top the other. Kurt knew he wasn't ready for anything like that. Not yet. He didn't know enough, and he loved Flint, but he wasn't ready. And Flint had made it abundantly clear that nothing beyond the slightly heated make out sessions was going to be happening anytime soon. Flint was very good when it came to keeping that distance, making the line they didn't cross very clear.

But today was a little bit different. Today, Kurt was feeling particularly handsy and his nimble fingers had worked at the buttons of Flint's top so that it hung open deliciously, exposing the lean stretch of pale skin that was his chest. He took a fistful of Flint's shirt, pulling him closer, nipping along the curve of his neck. Kurt felt the muscles in Flint's throat tighten as he grinned. Flint hooked his arm around Kurt's back, lifting him farther up the bed, to rest more comfortably on the pillows. He turned his own attention to Kurt's collar, working around the area with lips and teeth and tongue.

Kurt's head fell to the side, inviting Flint to the rest of the flesh he could find there. His own fingers knotted enthusiastically in the hair at the base of Flint's head, his nails beginning to dig slightly, but not unpleasantly. But with his head cradled between two pillows, Kurt's nose picked up the smell that had been aggressively taunting him for weeks.

His free hand slipped above his head and under the pillows, pulling out the loose material he found there, holding it up so he could see it clearly. Flint noticed Kurt's sudden distraction and pulled back slightly. Kurt used the small space to his advantage, sitting up quickly, bringing the offensive article between them. The cheap, generic, blue graphic tee was emitting a heavier dose of the scent he had been smelling on Flint. And the shirt was too small to Flints and it certainly wasn't Kurt's.

"What is this?" Kurt asked, his voice sharp, not even trying to hide the accusation.

"I don't know," Flint said, moving back a little further

"You don't know."

"I don't know where it came from," Flint elaborated. "I've never seen it before."

Kurt barred his teeth, unbelieving. "There's a shirt in your bed and you've never seen it before?"

"Maybe it's some old thing of Ryan's that got in the wash some how. My mom brought a load up the other day, might have gotten mixed up."

"That's ridiculous. You know that right?"

"It's the only thing I can think of."

"And what about the jacket?" Kurt pushed, his cheeks flaring up, the shirt clutched in his shaking hand. "And this stupid smell has been all over you. Or that e-mail."

"What e-mail?" Flint asked bemused. "And I told you, the jacket must have been my cousins. As for the smell, I don't know, it's probably just different fabric softener or dryer sheets."

"It is not dryer sheets," Kurt snapped angrily, forcing himself out of the bed. "I'm not stupid, I know what cheap body spray smells like and this screams teenage boy."

Flint rose slowly from the bed, his mouth turning into a distasteful frown. "What are you trying to say Kurt?"

"You know exactly what I'm getting at."

"I hope not, because it sounds like you're accusing me of cheating on you."

Kurt folded his arms. "If the shoe fits."

"Well I'm not," Flint retorted quickly.

"That certainly isn't what it looks like."

"I'm not cheating on you."

Kurt dropped the offensive t-shirt on the floor. "There is someone else's shirt in your bed and I'm supposed to believe you?"

"You're supposed to trust me," Flint countered. "You're supposed to believe me and even if you don't you should be giving me the benefit of the doubt. Besides, if I _were_ cheating on you don't you'd think I'd be a little more careful? Leaving his shirt lying around were you can find it doesn't seem very sneaky to me."

"Well I never said you were being smart," Kurt snapped.

"Oh, so now I'm cheating on you and I'm stupid?"

"Or you don't care if you get caught," Kurt threw at him. "You won't even try to take my shirt off, I guess that's because you're clearly getting action from someone else."

"_I'm not sleeping with anybody_," Flint hissed. "We've talked about this, we agreed to wait–"

"For my benefit I'm sure," Kurt spat, placing a hand over dramatically on his heart. "You're eighteen years old and you clearly have needs I'm not satisfying."

Flint tugged at his hair, frustrated. "You are satisfying me just fine. Will you stop being such a drama queen and listen to me."

Kurt stiffened. "Drama Queen?"

"Kurt, I didn't mean–"

"No, you've made it clear what you meant," Kurt said, scrambling to get his things. "I'm a drama queen. I'm obviously not mature enough for you and from what I can tell you've found someone else who is."

"Kurt, please, don't go. I swear, there isn't anyone else."

"I may be a romantic Flint, but I'm not blind and I can't just ignore the signs. You don't start smelling like someone else unless you're spending copious amounts of time rubbing against each other."

"Will you stop acting like this," Flint pleaded, his hand wrapping around Kurt's forearm.

Kurt yanked his arm away with a screech."DON'T. Touch me."

Flint stepped back slightly, trying to regain a level of calm and control, breathing as evenly as possible. "You are making things up in your head."

"I'm not," Kurt insisted, stony faced.

Flint chewed on the inside of his cheek, his gazing trailing to the ceiling, unable to look at Kurt. "Fine. I can't make you believe me. If you want to go then go. I won't stop you."

Kurt jammed his arms into the sleeves of his coat, growling."You're so stupid!"

"Right now," Flint said, with a hollow laugh. "That's just the pot calling the kettle black, sweetheart."

"I don't even want to look at you," Kurt grumbled, leaving the room with a slam of the door.

"Feelings mutual!" Flint screamed after him before dropping to his bed, his temper seething uncontrollably.

X

**And end chapter 21. Feel free to share you're feelings, you know what to do.**

**Yorkshire Pudding,**

_**Cleo**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everybody, stories getting to the winding down point. And I just wanted to thank you all for you kind words of support. I got a reminder today that isn't always the way with Fanfiction. I got a few very hateful reviews on one of my other stories, so it's just really nice to have one where the readers are so kind, it really means a lot to me. But I guess that's the risk you run when writing slash, even with warnings people still feel the need to go in and hate.**

**Now, I will warn you all. I will be making a comment at the end of the story that will be entirely in caps to express my feelings about last weeks episode of Glee. SO if you haven't seen the episode 'Original song' there will be a spoiler there.**

**On to the thank yous.**

**Little Island: ****Yeah...I'm sorry, this chapter might disappoint you.**

**nightingale mistress:**** Thank you so much! You're very sweet to say so.**

**Isis1995:**** Trying to fast I promise.**

**sassy selena****: You are not alone.**

**CSICMNCISFreak :**** I hope your mouth feels better my dear, thanks for reviewing in spite of the pain :)**

**SceneNeko: ****I know, I'm sorry for the sadness.**

**me and mr. Jones:**** Thank you! :)**

**Yune:**** I'm right there with you there, post Glee euphoria rocks. Thanks for still participating in the dark side.**

**Penelope Allen: ****Sorry to disappoint, but you wait, there might be a sequel more to your liking ;) **

**AkashaAvani:**** "Oh that shrew." I approve of that sentiment****.**

**mudoushen:**** ):**

**Lovefremione****: I agree with you completely.**

**asians75: ****Your on the rightish sort of track****.**

**Essence of Magic:**** I don't mean to break your heart!**

**mulder1921 : ****Cahoots, yay!**

**bookfreak1317 : ****Hold onto your hope**

**Booth Seeley Booth : ****Maybe, maybe not**

**LadyLexius :**** I'll see what I can do.**

**Neko Konojo :**** Read on and you will know.**

**wooldollycoat:**** I'm trying with updates, honest :)**

**QueenMirror:**** (:**

**Firelle: ****Noisy ugly babies...hahahahahaha**

**Supermegafoxyawesomehot7:**** No crying!**

**I Don't Own Glee**

X

Kurt's face was buried deep in his pillows, not able to control his crying.

The door was pushed open casually. "Kurt, I got your text, what's the 911?"

"Blaine!" Kurt wailed, throwing himself from the bed on onto Blaine, who sagged slightly under the sudden weight. He kicked the door shut with his foot, one arm holding Kurt up, the other rubbing circles in his back while Kurt cried into his shoulder.

"Oh! Okay, hey, it's alright. Shhh, calm down, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I-I...Flint he...We-had...We had..."

"He didn't...He didn't force you into anything did he?" Blaine asked, panicked.

Kurt shook his head, hiccuping slightly. "No, nothing like that," Kurt assured, before adding a resentful kind of chuckle. "If only that were the biggest problem."

"What?" Blaine gasped, pulling back. "Kurt!"

"Sorry. I don't mean it like that, I just..." Kurt's voice tightened, his eyes welling up again. "I'm not sure he's my boyfriend anymore."

Blaine waited for his brain to catch up before he began to speak again. "What happened?"

"We got into this huge fight. I think he's been cheating on me."

"Why would you think that?" Blaine asked, his heart giving a heavy lurch.

"There's all these little things," Kurt started, sitting down on his bed. "Found someone else's T-shirt in his bed and that was something I wasn't able to reason away. Not like the jacket or the sock or the E-mail."

"What did Flint say?"

"He denied it. But I'm not stupid. All that stuff doesn't happen by coincidence."

"I suppose," Blaine shrugged, his hands digging deep into his pockets, to hide his clenched fists. "I'm really sorry Kurt. That sounds awful."

"I'm not silly enough to think we'd be together forever, but I thought...I just thought..." And Kurt erupted in another wave of tears.

Blaine settled himself next to Kurt on the bed, shushing him gently. "Alright, calm down, it's okay." He wrapped his arms around Kurt. Laying them down on the bed, Kurt's crying face buried into his chest. "You're gonna be okay."

So Blaine stayed there, holding Kurt until they both fell asleep.

X

An obnoxious robotic beep paraded though Blaines ears, waking him. He raised his head slightly, looking around, the memory of last night coming back to him.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke to the still sleeping boy, nudging him slightly. "You've got to wake up, we have class."

"Hmm, what?" Kurt mumbled.

"You have to get ready for class," Blaine reiterated. "It's already seven."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"We fell asleep. How are you feeling?"

"Is it too cliche if I say empty?"

"If you don't feel like going today you can play sick if you want," Blaine offered.

"No, I'm okay," Kurt said, getting up. "You should go get ready, I'll see you later."

Blaine nodded, heading to the door. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you."

Blaine smiled tentatively, leaving Kurt's rooming and heading towards his own, not seeing Flint standing at the other end of the hall, looking as though he had been punched in the gut.

X

Flint didn't show up at Warblers rehearsal. Wes started business as usual, but Jeff raised a curious hand. "I'm sorry, but, where's Flint? He was in class today, so where is he? Is there something wrong?"

Wes cleared his throat, turning his gavel over in his hands. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything til after practice but, let's just get this out of the way. Flint has resigned from the Warblers."

The whole room came alive with muttering's.

"What?"

"Why?"

Wes gave a bang of his gavel, calling for order. "He came to me earlier today and told me he was quitting. He wouldn't say why."

"Kurt do you know why– "

"It's not our business," David interrupted. "We should keep working."

"Yes we should," Wes agreed. "Places then, let's get to work."

X

Kurt hurried out of rehearsal as soon as it was done, running non stop to his destination, knowing he was on the right track when he found the doors unlocked.

"I thought I'd find you here," Kurt said quietly, looking at the tall figure silhouetted against the skyline, standing on one of the arch openings of the tower.

Flint didn't turn, but kept his gaze off towards the horizon. "I didn't think you would come looking."

"Wes told us you quit the Warblers."

"Yep, that would be correct."

Kurt watched for a moment, unnerved by the shuffling of Flint's already precariously placed feet. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Flint shrugged.

"Would you please step down?" Kurt asked seriously, not wanting any of this nonsense.

Flint gave a little chuckle. "I'm not going to jump, if that's what you think."

"Just, come down. It would make me feel much better," Kurt pleaded.

"Forgive me, but I'm not very concerned right now with how you feel. I mean, I am, a little bit, but right now I'm feeling really shitty. Not shitty enough to throw myself off the clock tower, I'm not so stupid, whatever you might think."

"Please," Kurt repeated, stepping forward. "Just take a step down and talk to me properly."

Flint turned his head, still remaining on the ledge. "Do you really think I'm cheating on you? Or was it just some ploy you've come up with as an excuse to break up?"

"What?"

"Or just so you wouldn't feel guilty about having Blaine stay the night in your room? I was coming to see you this morning. I wanted to talk to you, fix things, sort everything out. I didn't expect to see him leaving your room." Flint's tone was heavy, but he finally stepped back down on the floor. "Broke my heart actually."

"Blaine came over last night because I was upset. He was trying to make me feel better."

"And did he?"

Kurt folded his arms, looking cross. "I fell asleep crying if you must know. Happy?"

"Of course I'm not happy," Flint growled. "What about any of this is supposed to make me happy?"

"Why did you quit the Warblers?" Kurt redirected.

Flint sighed despairingly. "If you aren't my boyfriend I can't look at you everyday. I can't be around you and not be able to touch you or talk to you."

"You're just going to hide from me then?"

"Why don't you believe me?" Flint wondered, letting his fist hit the wall. "I forgave you, when you lied to me about the Blaine thing. I forgave you, and you can't do the same for me."

"I confessed and I apologized," Kurt reminded him.

"Well I have nothing to confess. I'm sorry we fought, but we were fighting over nothing."

Kurt shook his head, his eyes watering. "I don't believe that."

"Then you don't trust me. And you certainly don't love me."

"Don't tell me how I feel!" Kurt snapped angrily.

"Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something. All these things that keep getting in the way, maybe it's happening for a reason."

"No," Kurt snarled. "You don't get to play some stupid fate card, that's nonsense."

"You think I want to believe that?" Flint bit out. "Of course I don't. But what else am I supposed to think. It's a lot less painful hoping that maybe we simply aren't supposed to work than thinking you're doing this so you can leave me for someone else guilt free."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't," Flint offered, taking Kurt in his arms. "Trust me. Believe me when I say there is no one else and we can be happy again."

Kurt pulled away, chewing on his lips. "I can't."

X

"Blaine?" Wes said, sitting down across from him. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

David frowned slightly. "Flint and Kurt are splitting because Kurt thinks he was cheating."

Blaine shifted in his seat."Well Kurt mentioned...That's really awful."

"It is," David agreed. "But we don't think Flint's been cheating on him."

"Oh."

"We think it's a set up," Wes expanded.

"Why would...why would you think that?"

Wes fixed him with a firm and caring gaze. "Blaine, you're our best friend. Nothing could change that, ever, okay? You know that right?'

"Well, yes of course," Blaine nodded. "But what does–"

"Chelsea Wilson," David inserted quickly. "You need to tell us what you have been up to with Chelsea Wilson."

Blaine looked down. "I don't know what you mean."

"Hey," Wes breathed kindly, rubbing Blaine's shoulder. "You're safe with us. But you have to tell us the truth and we can help you fix it. We aren't mad at you. We just want to help."

"I-I..I'm not..."

"Blaine. It's okay."

And it all spilled from Blaine. Every little detail breaking from him in hurried and shamefully speech. He confessed the first meeting in the coffee shop, the agreement, the instructions and the

decoy scarf he had to wear to plant the seeds of doubt. Kissing Kurt at the store so Chelsea could see and tell Flint. And he told them he wanted to get out of it. Told him how he had refused to be a part of her plotting any longer but she blackmailed him! He didn't have a choice.

He confessed how she hounded him for weeks. How she was spraying Flint's things so they would smell of some else. The different clothes she had planted to make it appear there was somebody else. The E-mail she made him send. And Blaine apologized. Over and over again he said he was sorry, that he hadn't meant to.

"She get's a hold of you. I don't know how to explain it. I'm so sorry," Blaine finished, his head falling into his hands.

"It's okay," David promised. "Chelsea is manipulative, it's what she does. It's okay. We're going to help you fix this."

Wes moved over to wrap a comforting arm around Blaine's shoulder while David busied himself with his phone.

"Hey, this is David...Yes...We need your help."

X

Several days later Flint found himself holding up in the commons. He didn't dare go to the lunch room for fear of running into Kurt. Most of his energy was spent on avoiding anywhere he might be. Seeing him right now hurt more than not seeing him, even if it was only a small difference.

"Hey Flint."

Flint looked up, surprised to see Blaine. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you," Blaine admitted. "I want to help you get Kurt back"

Flint looked at him disbelieving. "And why would you want to do that?"

"Because he loves you," Blaine pointed out honestly. "Messy break up regardless he still wants you. And you want him back too, so why make you both miserable when it's easy to have what you want."

"I can't change his mind," Flint told him. "If he knows something then he _knows_ and he won't be persuaded otherwise. It doesn't matter that it isn't true." Flint rose, looking ready to leave.

"Just hear me out," Blaine said, stopping him. "What do you think you could do to get him back?"

"If he doesn't trust me–"

"No. If that wasn't an issue. What would you do to apologize."

Flint rubbed his neck. "I suppose I'd make some grand gesture. Something he would appreciate and believe I really meant."

"Then do that. Worry about the other thing later. Just make the grand gesture first."

"Why are you helping me?" Flint wondered, looking genuinely confused. "I thought...you have feeling for him, don't you?"

"Kurt's my best friend. And you make him happy, right now he's miserable so I'm gonna fix that."

"Best friend or not, it's not your job to–"

"That's not all though," Blaine interjected.

"What do you mean?"

"Can I tell you later? Let's just work on getting you two back together and then I'll tell you everything. I promise."

There was a long and filled pause between them. Weighted with conflict of their past situations as well as the tentative friendship they had once shared. "Okay," Flint agreed, holding his hand out for Blaine to shake. "What's life without a little trust."

X

**Okay**

**Gonna Rant**

**So Run if you didn't watch Original Song**

PRAISE TO WHATEVER DEITY OR CELESTIAL BODY YOU WANT TO BECAUSE KALINE IS REAL! KLAINE EXIST! BLAINE FINALLY KISSED KURT AND IT WAS THE GREATEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN ON TV IN A VERY LONG TIME! THANK YOU WRITERS OF GLEE! THANK YOU FOR FINALLY GIVING THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT AND LET APRIL ARRIVE WITH SPEED SO GLEE MAY CONTINUE AND MORE KLAINE CAN ENSUE.

**That is all, see you all soon with an update, Drop me a line sometime, let's gossip.**

**Letters to,**

_**Cleo**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright everyone. We have come to the end. PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE CHAPTER.**

**I wanted to thank all of you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading this story, for being so supportive and filling my days with all the positive feedback you have given me. I really can't thank you enough. Everyone who added this to their favorite stories or their alerts or me to their author alerts I am thankful and flattered. I never expected this story to go anywhere, it was just gonna be some random one shot but this is what it became, and I'm so glad it did. So just thank you, I can't say it enough, thank you.**

**I wish I could list all the reviewers individually but there's just so much to sort through and I want to get this out so you can read it. Thank you for those who reviewed as often as they did. You're loyalty astounds me, I think you're all brilliant :)**

**I hope the ending isn't a disappointment to anyone. I'll be honest, I don't plan any of this, I just make it up as I go, so it works out the way it works out. **

**The artist is Train**

**I don't own Glee**

X

Mercedes lips were pursed in concentration. Their group of three had just exited the fourth stop on the visit to the mall, bag's brushing almost hectically against each other. After much poking and prodding Kurt had finally delved into the messy separation he had with Flint, which she wasn't grasping fully.

"So let me get this straight. The boy you've been dating for almost three months, who's cute, music orientated, absolutely doting, who has introduced you to his family, braved dinner with your family, kisses like a...what was it? 'Greek God/Disney Prince/Broadway leading man super hybrid',who ended up in the hospital with a misinterpreted panic attack after you kissed somebody else, is cheating on you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well when you put it like that of course it's going to sound unlikely."

"Kurt, it does seem unlikely. Flint is crazy in love with you. You broke up with him because you're insecure."

"I'm not insecure," Kurt said, affronted.

"Paranoid then," Mercedes amended.

"I for one am very proud of you Kurt. I think it speaks very highly of your character that you are willing to be alone rather than take back someone who's been unfaithful."

"Rachel–"

"But I don't think he's been unfaithful!" Mercedes interrupted. "So there was some shirt in his bed, so what? If he had been getting his grove on with someone else wouldn't there have been some other ways to tell."

Kurt Blinked. "I don't understand."

"Boy! Were there any hickeys on that fine boys supple flesh that you didn't give him?"

"Mercedes!"

"Don't be bashful," she jeered playfully. "I saw you trying on that sweater and you've got fading love bites all over those milky white shoulders and collar bone."

"Mercedes I don't think Kurt wants to be reminded of his previous throws of passion," Rachel commented.

"Rachel," Kurt groaned. "Please do not call them throws of passions."

"What? Are you telling me there weren't throws of passion?"

"The term 'throws of passion' usually implies sex."

"I don't think it's limited to just that. I would call the adrenaline driven make out sessions on a bed or even a couch a throw of passion."

"I think we should change the subject," Kurt said, stopping to look into a shop window.

Mercedes linked her arm with his, pulling him along. "Away from the passion throwing or from Flint?"

"Both!"

"I think you should forgive him," Mercedes proposed with a little pat to his hand.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he cheated," Kurt snapped exasperated. "If they love you they don't cheat. It isn't a difficult concept to understand."

"But what if he didn't," Mercedes reasoned. "What if it is some huge misunderstanding. You still love him don't you?"

"Aren't we supposed to be having a girls day?" Kurt asked, desperate for a change of topic. "Shopping, browsing through the make-up counters, trying on shoes we won't actually buy? This was your idea Mercedes."

"Well, yeah, but–"

"Actually," Rachel supplied with a little toss of her head. "Talk of boys is one of the many subjects to be discussed on such 'girl days.'"

"Rachel when I want your opinion I will give it to you."

"Kurt, I would like to think I've had enough opportunities to form a valid point of view for the exceptionally complicated matters of the heart as well as cheating. As you know, I've found myself on both sides of the cheating sword, so to give you my honest opinion, disregarding what you might want to hear, I firmly believe–"

"Let's eat something," Mercedes interjected suddenly.

Kurt stopped, he was already heading towards the entrance of another store. "But I wanted to go to–"

"We'll come back," Mercedes said, giving him a tug.

"But it's right there."

Mercedes raised a singular brow. "It's almost lunch time and I needs to get my snack on."

"We can come back Kurt, we have all day," Rachel submitted with a light smile, following Mercedes.

"Ugh, fine. But let's not take too long. I still have a lot of retail therapy to get though before I'm feeling anything close to better."

At the food court, they placed their bags securely under the table, talking lightly as they adjusted themselves, eating their perspective sandwiches. Most of the conversation circulated around the rest of the game plan. How much time they had and how many stores they still had to get to. Pacing was key when it came to marathon shopping.

"You guys hear that?" Mercedes asked suddenly, her focus slipping away from her turkey club.

Rachel perked up. "Sounds like music."

"Yeah, they have speakers in the food court guys, it isn't new."

"No, something else," Mercedes urged. "Listen."

Kurt did. They were right of course, there was music. Gradually growing louder, coming from some indiscernible place.

Rachel nudged him with her elbow. "Kurt, isn't he in the Warblers?"

Kurt to look to where she was indicating "Yeah, that's Nick...what's he..."

"And that's David right?" Mercedes asked, pointing off to the right.

Kurt spun around. "And Thad and Jeff and Wes and Trent and Blaine and Matt...what's going on?"

The Warblers were there, dressed discreetly in civilian clothes, singing an intro to a song. They were singing in the mall, winding their way through the food court and then, taking Kurt by such a surprise he felt the air was stolen right out of his chest, the lead vocals kicked in.

"_While everybody else is getting out of bed_

_I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it_

_And there's a thousand ways you can skin it_"

Kurt swivelled a little too Frantically in his seat. He heard Flint, but he couldn't see him.

"_My feet have been on the floor flat like an idle singer_

_Remember winger, I digress_

_I confess you are the best thing in my life_"

And then he was there, sliding past Thad and Blaine, looking apprehensive and perhaps a little bit guilty, but still he looked directly at Kurt, sang to Kurt.

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories about a husband and wife_

_There's no happy endings, no Henry Lee_

_But you are the greatest thing about me"_

Kurt chanced a glance to Rachel and Mercedes. They were bouncing along merrily to the music. Mercedes grinned at Kurt, giving a cheeky wink before inclining her head back towards the group, encouraging him to maintain focus on the serenade.

"_If it's love_

_And we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better_"

"_If it's love_

_And we're two birds of a feather_

_Then the rest is just whenever"_

The warblers spread out again, leaving Flint isolated as he wove through the tables of people, coming closer and closer to Kurts'. The many other mall goers stared, most seeming unsure with what was happening. Some seemed uncomfortable, others appeared to be enjoying it.

"_And if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather that flock together_"

Two Warblers came behind Kurt, lifting him out of his seat, giving him a little shove forward so he stumbled to stand before Flint. Flint then took this opportunity to take Kurts hand, guiding him to one of the indoor planters, placing him gently to sit on the low wall.

_Took a loan on a house I own_

_Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne_

_I wanna buy you everything except cologne 'cause it's poison_

Flint kneeled in front of Kurt, taking up his hands in his own.

_We can travel to Spain where the rain falls_

_Mainly on the plain side and sing_

_'Cause it is we can laugh, we can sing_

_Have ten kids and give them everything_

_Love, love_

_Got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love_

_That's enough for me_

Flint looked down to the floor while he placed his hands softly on the side of Kurt's face, his fingers splaying down his neck and behind his ears.

_When everybody else is getting out of bed_

_I'm usually getting in it, I'm not in it to win it_

His eyes darted up, locking onto Kurt's.

_I'm in it for you_

The rest of the Warblers trailed off in a soft repetition of the chorus and gentle hums of the word love, dispersing as they did so, trying to give the pair as much privacy as the could, or at least, as much as a public venue could allow.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered.

"Making a desperate attempt to win you back. I love you Kurt, I don't want this to be the end of us."

"I just...the mall? Really?"

Flint flashed his teeth charmingly. "The sight of our first "date". I thought it would be just the right mix of sentimental and cheesy. I was going to give you a bouquet of pretzels but I thought that might have been a little much."

Kurt couldn't repress a laugh, though it quickly turned into a sigh. "You planned all this?"

"I called Mercedes, I knew she could get you here. But she was very resilient, it took a lot of convincing and David backing me up, but she agreed."

Kurt tugged at the zipper of Flint's jacket. "You never did cheat on me did you?"

"Never," Flint swore, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "And I never will."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "That I didn't believe you and for all of those horrible things I said. I didn't mean them."

"It doesn't matter. None of that matters if you'll take me back."

"I-I...Yes, I'm so sorry, yes of course I will, I missed you so much," Kurt spluttered helplessly, latching onto Flint, allowing him to take the weight. Flint was glad to support him, burying his head into Kurt's neck, whispering "Thank you's" and "I love you's" in quick, breathy succession.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Please do."

But their long needed and desperate kiss of reconciliation didn't get a chance to last long.

"Now that is a beautiful sight."

Flint pulled away, his eyes' widening in surprise. "Ry-Ryan?"

Ryan Wilson stood a few feet away, smiling lightly. He was tall, like Flint, but with looks more like their Dad, with shaggier hair and a scruffy face. "Hey brother of mine."

"What are you doing here?"

"David called me," Ryan explained, waving to where David stood with the other Warblers. "Said you needed my help. If something important was up you should have called. I would have taken the time off work, you know that."

"I...well of course I know that," Flint reasoned. "But it's not...Not something I couldn't deal with."

"David said it was super important."

"Well he is, but not the coming here from Chicago kind of emergency. You could have met him on your summer trip."

"So, I'm confused," Ryan started. "What was the dilemma?"

"I was having some trouble with my boyfriend, but as you can see everything is fine now," Flint explained, grabbing Kurt's hand a pulling him from behind him so Ryan could see him properly. "Ryan, this is my beautiful, fantastic, wonderful boyfriend Kurt. Wonderful boyfriend, this is my brother Ryan."

"It's...very nice to meet you," Kurt blushed. Getting caught kissing by Flint's family members was becoming a habit that was getting very old.

"A real boyfriend," Ryan winked. "I'm impressed."

David, who had crept up silently with Wes finally entered the conversation. "That's not actually why I called him."

Flint blinked, puzzled. "Then...why is he here?"

A cry like a banshee suddenly ripped through their conversation. "No!"

They turned, Chelsea stood by an escalator, mouth agape at the sight of Kurt and Flint's entwined fingers.

"That's why."

Ryan turned, surprised to see his sister. "Chelsea?"

Chelsea too looked surprised. "Ryan!"

"What are you–"

But before he could finish his question she bolted. Fortunately for them, she was wearing heels, so despite the head start they caught up with her in the parking lot. Ryan was the first to get to her, his hand latching around her forearm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Chelsea, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be up at school."

She glared defiantly at him. "Aren't you supposes be at work? You live in Chicago."

"Why are you here?"

"It's the weekend," Chelsea pointed out.

"So you thought you'd come down here for shopping?"

"It's a free country, I can do what ever I like."

"You hate this town," Flint grunted. "Why are you here?"

"I was supposed to be meeting someone."

"Who?"

"None of your business is it," Chelsea growled.

David interjected again. "Ryan I called you here because of Chelsea. She's been trying to break up Kurt and Flint."

"_What_?" Kurt screeched.

Ryan looked at her sternly."You've been doing what?"

"I haven't done anything," Chelsea protested.

"She has," David continued, undeterred. "All sorts of things. Planting clothes. Fake E-mails. Even been spraying his clothes with some retched cologne. She's been doing it for weeks."

"Is this true?" Ryan questioned fiercely.

"Now, why would I do a thing like that?"

Kurt frowned deeply. "Because you've had it out for us ever since you met me."

"You aren't worth my time."

"Chelsea, what have you done?" Flint asked.

Chelsea eyes latched onto the ground with deep determination. "Nothing."

"You don't lie to me Chelsea," Ryan ground out. "We've been through this, you can't do these sort of things. When was the last time you went to class?"

"I don't know."

"Chelsea!"

"A few weeks," Chelsea said under her breath.

"You won't ever graduate if you keep this up."

Chelsea finally jerked her arm free. "It's not my fault! If that little piece of shit hadn't shown up–"

Kurt slapped her smartly across the face, silencing her effectively. Her cheek reddened violently, but nothing in comparison to the heat in her narrowed glare. "How dare you!"

"You brat!" She gasped, lunging at him, looking prepared to claw out his eyes.

Flint pulled Kurt tightly into his chest, shielding him while Ryan held Chelsea back.

"You're horrible!" Kurt yelled at her. "You're a dreadful self-centered human being. You're so hateful that you plotted to destroy your own brothers relationship just because you can't stand to see him happy! I've have never in my life met such a... such a bitch!"

"Kurt!"Flint tried to soothe. "Calm down. It's okay."

"But she-she..."

"It's okay Kurt."

"You see!" Chelsea wailed. "If he hadn't–"

"What?" Ryan, cut her off. "If he hadn't been there then what? You would have been content to let Flint stay isolated and lonely? I thought we fixed this. This isn't how you deal with this, you don't take it out on Flint."

"But it's his fault! It's always been his fault!"

Ryan shook his head. "Chelsea you have to think about these things. You know that isn't the problem."

"No!" Chelsea screamed hysterically. "It's him! I hate him! It's always his fault! Him and his stupid heart! I h-h-hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I c-can't sta-a-and being around h-him!" Chelsea was dead weight in Ryan's arms. She shouted aimlessly, her words coming out in gasps as she began to cry uncontrollably. "I hate you Flint! I hate you!"

Flint looked at his sister, his gaze filled with pity. "Ryan, can you take her home please. Let mom know."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed, sounding tired. He lifted Chelsea off the ground, cradling her as she continued to sob, oblivious to everything else that was going on. "I'll see you there. It was nice to meet you Kurt."

Kurt nodded stupidly, deeply confused by what had just happened. Nobody said anything as the watched Ryan haul away his distraught sister.

"Could I talk to Kurt alone for a moment?" Flint asked quietly. "Let everyone know we will be back in a minute."

David and Wes both nodded, heading back to the mall.

"What...what just happened?" Kurt finally asked.

"Chelsea has problems."

"Well, yes, I know that."

"It's more than what you think," Flint continued. "I told you that we didn't get along and that she hate's my guts. But that's not really what...That isn't the real issue."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"She's not made at me because I'm sick," Flint said slowly. "She's just mad that I'm sick. She's scared. And her fear has been severely misplaced over the years and she turns it into anger. She turns in into anger towards me and our family. She can't deal properly, she's had some problems in the past but I thought she was better. She's never done anything like this before. Never tried to hurt me in quite this magnitude."

"She treats you this way as a coping mechanism?"

"Yes. Ryan was always the one who could keep her under control, without him around she just get's worse. Other than her inability to deal with her grief she's perfectly normal. I should have told you. But I never expected her to do anything like this. I'm sorry I put you through it."

Kurt dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "It's not your fault."

"But still, maybe if I had told you why she hated me so much none of this would have happened."

"It doesn't matter," Kurt promised. "We're back together. And I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that again. Not your sister, not my paranoia or insecurities, not anything. I trust you."

Flint grinned in his usual goofy way. "Alright, we should go. We have friends to talk to, questions they'll want answered I'm sure."

"I'll never hear the end of this from Mercedes. I sounded like such an idiot today."

"You are the most adorable idiot in the world then," Flint said, kissing his forehead. "Come on, let's face the music."

Flint wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, holding him close as they walked back to the mall.

"Does this mean you're back in the Warblers?"

"Yes."

"Don't quit again," Kurt commanded. "I missed you."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

X

"Blaine. Hey," Flint greeted as Blaine approached the car.

"You wanted to see me?" Blaine asked. It had been almost a week since they last spoke. Blaine had made a full confession to his involvement with Chelsea and her sabotage. Flint didn't say much at the time, but only asked Blaine to wait a while for him to think things over. Blaine's patience was finally rewarded when Flint sent him a text just after the final bell had rung.

"Yeah, thanks for coming. I wanted to let you know, I'm not going to tell him."

"What?"

"That you were helping Chelsea," Flint explained, holding Blaine's gaze. "I'm not going to tell."

Blaine shifted for a moment, feeling confused. "You want me to?"

"No. I mean, you don't have to tell Kurt. And I'm not going to either."

"Why?" Blaine blurted.

Flint swallowed thickly, his hands playing with the belt loops of his pants."Because I don't want you to run out of chances with him."

Nothing but silence followed that statement. Blaine waited, to see if Flint was going to say anything else, but he didn't. So Blaine started up again, still confused.

"You realize I conspired with your vindictive sister to break you guys up right? And I'm sorry I did, I can't apologize enough, but aren't you being a little too kind?"

"I know," Flint nodded. "And the whole thing is twisted but I know you wouldn't have done it if you didn't honestly care about him. He needs you. And given everything thing else that's happened I'm pretty sure you're getting down to your last lives. So this can stay between the two of us. You helped me win him back so you get definite points for that. I don't want any more bad blood between you and him or me and you. You're a good guy Blaine. You're a great guy, so this get's to be our little secret."

Blaine hung his head in disbelief. "You're far too forgiving for your own good. I imagine it'll get you into trouble someday."

"Maybe," Flint shrugged. "But I think it's worth the risk. Gives everyone the opportunity for happiness."

"Thank you. I mean it. I'm sorry for everything. You've given me a great lesson in being a better person."

"Just don't forget," Flint said with a wink, fiddling with his key chain before pressing on, his tone adjusting to one of seriousness. "Blaine, I hope that someday, you can get what want."

Blaine looked at him curiously. "What's that mean?"

"Well, I said it and I'm not some Einstein, so I'm certain you'll figure it out. Probably when I'm long gone. Not a lot of things last forever Blaine. Doesn't always matter what we want or hope for," Flint said with a gentle smile. "You know I love Kurt right? Most people wouldn't think that means much, coming from a high schooler. But hey, I'll start college next fall, if that makes a difference. But regardless, I love him. And I want what's best for him. And want for him the things that will make him most happy. Do you understand?"

"Well, yes, of course."

"Because you know it first hand. Because you love him too."

Blaine froze, weighing his options before his firm reply. "Yes."

"And that's why you helped me. Because right now I'm what he wants. And I make him happy."

"Yes."

"See, you were always a good person Blaine. You didn't need me to teach you that." Flint gave a little sigh, shuffling his feet. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't let jealousy cloud your judgment again. I don't want that to be the end of you."

"Okay. I can do that," Blaine confirmed. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Don't tell Kurt. About how I feel."

"Not a problem."

Blaine gave a smirk "You so readily agree?"

"Wouldn't be my place to tell him that. Besides, I still have a slight fear that if I told him, he'd leave me for you. And I'm not ready for something like that to happen."

"But he loves you," Blaine reminded him.

"I know he does," Flint nodded. "He really really does. And I don't say that to make you feel bad, I only say it because I know he truly and honestly loves me. But everyone is insecure sometimes. And like I said, not everything can last forever."

"You guy's could."

Flint looked at him, his eyes flashing guiltily. "Would you hate us for the rest of time if we did?"

"Nah," Blaine heaved shakily. "I'd get over it. Human beings have a great capacity to heal. Kurt got over me right? Fell in love with you. I could do that. Open up my heart, try it out."

"Sebastian any good for that?" Flint wondered, trying hard not to laugh as he remembered the slightly foolish, though clearly well intentioned blonde.

Blaine shook his head quickly. "No. I broke things off a bit ago. I was...a jerk. He's a nice guy, a genuinely nice guy and I wasn't treating him how he should be treated. He deserves someone...well, someone who isn't me."

"I don't know. Now you're starting to sound like a real prince. I feel like the bad guy who won."

"No, the bad guy didn't win. You're all hero in this story. At least from where I'm standing."

Flint gave a bark of laughter. "We're stepping into very corny territory now. I would know, I'm King of cheesy."

"Alright, alright," Blaine laughed, holding his hands up in mock defeat. "We're done. You going somewhere with Kurt?"

Flint nodded. "His house for dinner. Said he'd meet me here."

"Sounds perfect," Blaine said with a smile.

"It's kind of always feels that way."

Moments later Kurt bounced up to them, grinning brightly. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Mmhmm. Let's," Flint agreed.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, adjusting his focus. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing, thinking of seeing what Wes and David are doing."

"You hungry? You can come with us. Dinner at my house, you're more than welcome."

"Thanks," Blaine replied gratefully, taking a step back. "But you two go ahead. I'll see you both later."

Kurt gave him a quick hug. "Alright, see you Blaine."

"See you guys, have fun," Blaine finished with a final wave, disappearing from sight.

Finally alone, Kurt grinned seductively, pinning his boyfriend to the car.

"Hello," Flint smiled cheerfully.

"Hey," Kurt mumbled mischievously, tucking his lower lip gently under his pearly teeth.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Have I mentioned today that I adore you? And that you are a fantastically amazing boyfriend?"

Flint rubbed his knuckles languidly up and down Kurt's sides. "Might have said something similar this morning, but I'll tell you, it does not get old hearing it."

"Love you."

"Mmm, love you too," Flint murmured, bending down to kiss him. Kurt repressed a smile, bringing his arms around Flint's neck to hoist himself up, ensuring that there was enough pressure on his boyfriends lips to make his feeling of desperation clear.

Flint exhaled sharply, reluctantly drawing back. "Okay, that's enough. Dinner, with your family, remember?"

"They can wait," Kurt urged.

"No no no," Flint chided. "Come on."

Kurt reached up again, giving another earnest kiss.

"We can talk about this later okay?"

"I thought we already started to re-discuss it."

"And we didn't come up with a new agreement, the old one still stands."

Kurt gave several rapid and flirtatious blinks, looking up through his eyelashes. "Please?"

"We will talk about it later," Flint affirmed with a chuckle.

"But when?"

"Soon, okay."

"Soon?" Kurt pouted.

"Yes, soon," Flint promised just before Kurt kissed him once more, his lips moving far too skillfully, causing Flint to groan. "Much to soon if you keep this up though. Come on, dinner, your Dad, let's not give him a reason to think the worst."

"Fine, if you insist. You're such a goody goody."

"Well one of us has to be, you little minx."

Kurt laughed heartily, pulling away and sliding into the car. Flint just smiled, skipping round to the other side.

Blaine watched from a ways back, not noticed by the obliviously happy couple. As the car pulled out of the lot, Blaine gave a bitter sweet smile. It's remarkable how a person can feel happy and sad all at the same time. But that's the nature of people, they always feel all sorts of thing at once, the space they have for thinking is much to big for their own good. Maybe fairies have the right idea, one emotion at a time, leads to less confusion.

Once the car was finally out of view, he headed back towards his dorm, humming quietly to himself.

"_But it all boils down to one quotable phrase, if you love something, give it away._"

X

**The last and the longest chapter.** **There we have it, story complete. The last line is from Landlocked Blues by Bright eyes. **

**And we know that Blaine was the person Chelsea was going to meet right? He tricked into to coming so she would see them which would cause the forced confrontation with her brothers? I hope that was clear :)**

**But if you could please leave a review, even if you haven't before. Some feed back on the overall story would be brilliant. And hey, having 600 reviews by the time it's all done would be the coolest thing in the world. This is my most popular story ever, so review and kick the reviews for my other stories in the ass ;).**

**Thank you again for reading and just being amazing people, you're all perfect in my eyes.**

**Love Always,**

_**Cleo Leo**_


End file.
